Wildly in Love
by SilverWaterBombadil
Summary: Me and Pink whipped up a sequel to our first story The Wild Fans, and I hope y'all like it! Please R&R! I do not own WK. Currently on hold...
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's a sequel to me and Pink's first story, The Wild Fans. Pink Wildfire shares this story with me, and I hope you all enjoy it! R&R!**_

* * *

It was a hot summer day in the African Savanna, and only a little wind blew through the tall grass.

A few antelope grazed slowly, and giraffes also ate from tree nearby.

It overall was a very peaceful atmosphere- until, and cheetah came into the picture. The cheetah quickly pounced out of the high grass, chasing after an antelope immediately.

Nearby this scene that played out, Christopher Kratt and Misty Castwell lay on the grass, watching closely with binoculars.

"Wow! Watch them go!" Chris said smiling.

"I know! I wonder which will win the prey game!" Misty said.

Misty was a newer addition to the Kratt team, and was wearing the pink creature power vest Aviva had made her. She also had long straight brown hair, and rich brown eyes.

The Tortuga was close behind them, grounded for the moment, as Koki and Aviva worked on the little engine problems they'd been having.

Jimmy was inside the Tortuga watching Little Howler, as Laura was looking for something in her room, and Martin was fixing lunch.

Misty watched as the cheetah won the prey game as it tackled the antelope. "Huh, looks like the cheetah won this round." Misty said with interest.

Chris nodded his head. "Oh yeah, cheetahs are the fastest land mammal on the planet. Nothing can beat a cheetah in speed." Chris explained.

Misty smirked. "You 'betcha Chris. Cheetahs are beautiful creatures. Check out the fur and the spots! It makes it easier for camouflage so the prey won't know the cheetah's there in the tall, dread grass."

Chris blinked but smiled as he was impressed with Misty's ability to learn the animals. "Great job Misty." He praised her.

Misty grinned. "Eh what can I say, I love animals."

Laura, another new member of the Kratt Team, walked out of the Tortuga, stretching. She had long blond hair, that she kept in a ponytail, and very sharp dark blue eyes.

Laura carried a notebook with her as she came down the gang plank of the Tortuga, and into the grass.

Jimmy's shouting voice suddenly could be heard, and Laura swung around to face the Tortuga, realizing she left the door open, and Little Howler was racing out.

Little Howler ran in between Laura's legs, causing her to fall over, and he ran all the way over to Misty, giving a somewhat yelp of happiness.

Misty was soon pounced on by Little Howler as he began to lick Misty's face with his tongue.

"Whoa!" she cried out and she laughed as LH was licking her face. "Down boy, easy. What's gotten into you today, huh?" She asked playfully as she continued to laugh.

Chris saw this and laughed as he was amused. Little Howler got off of Misty and wagged his tail back and forth vigorously. Misty smiled, and knelt down to his level. Though this time, Little Howler wasn't so little anymore. He grew in size, and his discipline was great.

"I don't think we should call him Little Howler anymore." Chris said when he watched Misty pet Little Howler behind the ear.

Misty laughed. "You're right Chris. LH isn't so little anymore. Maybe we should call him just plain old Howler?" She offered.

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's up to Little Howler." Chris said with a smile.

Little Howler seemed to grin, and he gave a long howl in agreement.

Laura got up, a bit wobbly, "His name should be Bulldozer... he knocked me over in five seconds flat..." She said laughing as she went over to a tree and climbed up it, holding her notebook close to herself.

Once she got to the top of the tree, she sighed and laid back, opening the notebook.

The notebook she held was leather, and had a brass lock. In the notebook, she had a series of pictures, documents, and all sorts of other stuff. She used it to study animals, and to write about many other things.

She actually, had had the journal since she was a little girl, mainly because it once belonged to her mother.

At the moment, Laura was not documenting about animals, she was drawing a picture of Misty and Chris, and thinking about putting Howler in the picture too.

Misty continued to pet Howler on the head and looked up at Chris. "So, is it lunch time yet?" She asked as she heard her stomach rumble.

Chris laughed and leaned in to kiss Misty on the forehead, in return she blushed. "I hope so because I'm getting kind of hungry myself. Want to help me make some sandwiches?" He asked curiously.

Misty shrugged her shoulders. "Sure." She agreed.

Howler howled and ran around both Chris and Misty, not wanting them to go inside. He wanted someone to play with him. Misty placed her hand on her hip and she watched Howler run around in circles.

"You really are energetic today, aren't you Howler?" Misty asked with a grin.

Laura smiled down at all of them, "I can play with him... he's seems to want attention..."

Howler blinked and huffed, wanting Misty to play with him, not Laura.

Laura rolled her eyes and slid down the tree, "C'mon boy, I'll give you treats?"

Howler thought about, but then scratched his head, and followed Chris and Misty inside.

Laura put her hands on her hips and laughed, "Alright, be that way..."

Misty and Chris went to the mini fridge that was in the control room with Howler right at Misty's heals. She held the door open so Chris could reach in to grab whatever meat was in there that would be great for a sandwich. He also grabbed lettuce, tomato, onion, and cheese just in case. When Chris had all the ingredients for the inside of the sandwich, he realized he needed some bread. He scratched his head and pondered where the bread was. Soon Martin came over and showed him the loaf of bread in his hands.

"You need this bro?" he asked with a smile as he had crumbs all over his face.

Misty laughed when she saw the crumbs. "Uh Martin, you know you have uh..." Misty used a circular motion around her mouth to indicate that Martin had crumbs.

Chris grabbed the loaf of bread from Martin. "You have crumbs around your mouth dude." Chris said casually.

Martin blinked and then noticed he did have crumbs on his mouth. He laughed and licked his lips free of the crumbs.

"So, see anything interesting happen out there today guys?" Martin wondered with a grin.

Misty nodded her head. "Uh-huh. We saw a cheetah chase down an antelope earlier. That was so cool." Misty said excitedly.

Martin froze, and smiled, "Aw darn... can't believe I missed that for a sandwich... oh well... maybe I can watch another prey game later..." and he went over to the fridge, searching for something else.

Misty blinked, "You still hungry?"

Martin nodded, "Well, after watching lionesses hunt most of the night because Chris begged me-"

"I did not beg you..." Chris said not even looking up at his brother.

"Anyway, I totally missed dinner and we all just went to bed afterwards, so, yes, I am still hungry..." And he kept looking around for something to eat in the fridge.

Martin finally found something that interested him, "Aha! Hot dogs!" He took out the hot dog pack.

Howler aw the hot dogs, and ran up, snatching it away from Martin and making a run for it.

Martin was left blinking, "_-Or not..._" Chris and Misty laughed.

Misty whistled and patted her hands on her legs. "Howler, come here boy. Those hot dogs belong to Martin." Misty instructed sweetly.

Howler was just about to lay down in the corner of the room with the hot dogs, but his ears twitched when he heard Misty call to him. He got up and with the hotdogs still in the plastic wrap, he went over to Misty and sat down near her feet. Misty smiled and knelt down to eye-level. She reached her hand at the bottom of the hot dogs and said somewhat seriously, "Drop, Howler."

Howler growled in disappointment, but he dropped the hot dog pack in Misty's hand.

Martin blinked when he heard Misty call him Howler instead of little howler. "I thought his nickname was Little Howler?"

"Um... Martin," Chris started laughing, "Haven't you noticed he's not 'little' anymore?"

Martin blinked, and laughed as well, "Well, I guess you have a point there..."

Misty tossed Martin the hot dogs, and Martin caught them, "Here ya are Marty!"

Martin's smile disappeared quite quickly, "You can nickname Howler as much as you want, but that doesn't go for me too..."

"Oops sorry..." Misty said laughing nervously.

Martin shook it off, "It's okay... has anyone seen Laura by the way?" he said, looking around as he looked in the cupboard for something to cook the hotdogs in.

"Last time I saw her, she was outside in the tree with her journal. I'm sure she's still there." Misty observed as she watched Chris cut up the lettuce for his sandwich.

"Hmm, so that's where she is? I should probably go say hi or something... after I eat my hot dogs." Martin said with a grin as he spotted a microwave.

Misty nodded. "I'm sure she'll be glad to see ya Martin." She said happily as she now saw Chris placing mustard onto his sandwich.

Misty stuck out her tongue when she saw the mustard. "Yuck, mustard." She said grossed out.

Chris blinked, "You don't like mustard?"

Misty shook her head, and turned away like it was the grossest thing, "I hate it..."

Chris smiled, and laughed, "Well, I personally love it..." and he put a little more mustard on his sandwich, before putting on the top slice of bread, and biting into it.

Misty faked a gag, then laughed and went back to working on her own sandwich.

Laura sat in the tree drawing. Unknown to her friends, she could see them all perfectly through the window in the Tortuga.

She went about, drawing a few things here and there, and pretty soon she had a finished picture of Misty and Chris, "Misty will love this!" she said with satisfaction.

She suddenly heard a hoarse caw of a bird behind her, and gasped to see a vulture sitting next to her, "_Gah_! I'm not dead so _shoo_!" she said slowly, as the vulture almost seemed to glare at her.

"I was here_ first!_" Laura said, and settled back more into the tree. The vulture simply pecked her on the head, and cawed again, "_HEY! Ow!_" she slid off the tree and took her notebook with her grumbling, "How come barely any animals like me..."

Laura went inside the Tortuga and saw Chris, Misty, and Martin in the control room eating lunch. Misty was just finishing making her sandwich when Chris was done with his. Martin just finished cooking his hotdogs and smiled with delight. She placed a hand on her hip.

"So, you decide to have lunch without me, huh? I so see how that is." Laura said playfully with a giggle.

"Laura! You want half of my sandwich? It's a ham sandwich." Misty offered happily.

Laura shook her head and waved her hand in the air. "No thanks, I'll make my own. Oh, but before I do... Misty, you gotta see the picture that I drew!" Laura said excitedly as she went up to Misty's side and flipped to the page where it had Misty and Chris on it.

Misty smiled and awed, and quickly took the notebook from Laura looking at it, "I love it! How on earth did you draw this? It looks amazing!"

Chris leaned over and looked at the notebook, he smiled at first, then reached his hand up to his hair, "Do my bangs really look that much like Elvis's?"

"Yep..." Martin said laughing from behind the counter.

Chris growled, and picked up the bread and threw it at Martin's head. It hit Martin, not leaving much of an effect, though, it did land on his hotdogs smearing the toppings, "Hey!" Martin said with a slight pout.

Misty held in a laugh, and reached up touching Chris's hair, "You look fine..."

Chris smiled and kissed Misty's cheek, and stood up from his chair, "Well, I'm going back out... Martin, wanna come with this time?"

Martin shook his head, "_I have to re-top all my hotdogs you messed up..._" he said with a slight growl and chuckle.

Chris shrugged and said casually, "Eh, suit yourself. You coming Misty?"

Misty nodded in agreement and followed Chris outside. Laura went over to Martin and said, "You know, those two really do look cute together."

Martin nodded. "Yeah they've been with each other ever since the quick sand episode. I think my brother is way overly protective of Misty."

Laura giggled. "Well he does have his reasons. Misty's been through so much more than I have. So it's only natural." Laura explained with a smile.

Martin shrugged. "I guess."

An awkward silence passed between the two for a moment.

"Um..." Martin started, "You want a hotdog?"

Laura shook her head, "Erm, no thank you... _I already ate_..."

And again another awkward silence passed between them.

"Well, I'm going back out now... I guess I'll, see you later..." Laura said picking up her notebook, starting off.

"Oh okay... see you..." Martin said with a smile. But, once Laura left the room, his smile turned into a frown. He slapped his face, "Oh nice one Martin... way to reel her in..." he never could understand why he couldn't talk to Laura easily. Yes, he knew he liked her, but, he could never find a way to express it.

Laura walked out of the Tortuga sadly sighing. She was envious of Misty honestly. She always watched Misty and Chris together, and wished the same kind of relationship happened between Martin and herself.

But, she knew it wouldn't happen soon, so, she went back to the tree she sat in before to see if the vulture had left.

"So what are we going to look for now, Chris?" Misty asked excitedly as she was eager to know.

"Well, I always seem to pick the animals. Why don't you choose this time, Misty?" Chris offered with a smile.

Misty nodded her head in agreement. "Sure okay, let me think..."

Misty began to think profoundly on the animal she wanted to see and learn about. She then smiled and snapped her fingers together. "I got it! What about lions? When Martin talked about watching a lioness hunt last night, that definitely perked my interest." She said happily.

Chris nodded his head in agreement. "All right then it's settled. Searching for a lion's pride."

"Race ya?" Misty said with a smile and dashed off ahead of Chris, in search for a lion's pride.

Chris laughed and ran off after Misty. "Hey no fair, you got a head start!" He called out after her.

"That should about do it..." said Aviva closing the hatch, and wiping the sweat from her forehead, "Let's hope the engine works now..."

"No kidding, it kept rattling like a rattlesnake..." Koki said, putting the few tools she had, away in the tool box.

Laura walked past them on her way to the tree, "Oh hey guys! You fix it yet?"

"Just did..." Aviva said with a smile.

Laura nodded, and smiled, but, unknown to her, a speck of sadness still shown in her eyes.

"Um, you alright Laura?" Koki asked blinking.

Laura's eyes wandered, and looked off to Chris and Misty, who were running and laughing in the distance.

Then, she looked back to Koki and Aviva, "O-_of course_!" she said, forcing a smile, quickly heading over to the tree.

Aviva and Koki looked at each other with worry, but then shrugged their shoulders. Koki looked up at Laura who was in the tree. "You know, if something is bothering you, you can tell us anything."

Laura looked over at Koki and Aviva and nodded her head in agreement. "I know, but really, I'm fine." Laura insisted.

Aviva looked at Koki and said, "Come on, let's see if the engines on the Tortuga work properly this time."

Koki nodded and said, "Okay sure,"

Aviva and Koki went inside to see if the Tortuga worked.

Chris managed to tackle Misty and knock her to the ground. Misty fell on her back and she laughed. "Darn, you got me." She said with a smile.

Chris smiled and pulled himself off of Misty, and offered her a hand. She grabbed it and pulled herself up from the grass.

Chris smiled at her, but then his gaze went pass Misty, and he smiled brightly with delight, "Look! There's a pride of lions!"

Misty swung around, "Oh cool! I wonder where the male leader is..."

Chris observed the pride, and it definitely was a large one, a group of 13 lions or so. "There's the male- and another..." he said, looking at the two very large male lions, "They must be brothers or something, male lions don't usually share prides easily..."

Misty nodded in agreement, "Okay, let's see, there's two male leaders, seven lionesses, and four cubs!"

"Wow, that's one big pride..." Chris said blinking.

Misty smiled, "Sure is..." but her smile faded when she saw the pride was near the tree where Laura sat, drawing and writing again, "Laura's a little close to them all, don't you think?"

Chris noticed Laura too, "Hm, your right, I bet she doesn't see them..."

Just as Chris said, Laura didn't notice the lion's pride until she heard growls from a nearby lion. Laura blinked and looked down. She yelped out of fright when she saw a few lionesses surround the tree she was in.

"Oh crap! Why must the animals hate me so?" Laura asked as she tried not to move.

Misty's eyes widened in shock. "Oh great, the lions must think Laura is live meat for the kill. We need to go save her!" Misty stated and she was about to run towards Laura when Chris stopped her.

"You can't Misty! You'll get hurt!" Chris insisted.

Misty growled with annoyance. "Laura is my best friend, Chris! She needs me!"

Chris nodded, "I know she does, but I can't just let you-"

Misty quickly took off, getting out of Chris's grip.

"-Just... run off..." Chris finished inhaling deeply, and chasing after her.

Laura climbed up higher as the lionesses started climbing the tree, "Down lions! Nice lions!" Laura said, shaking in fear a little as she held her notebook close.

The lioness that seemed to be in charge, hissed and snarled at Laura, trying to catch Laura with it's claws.

Laura dodged it swipe it's paw, and climbed the highest she could, "HELP!" She cried out.

"I'm coming!" Misty said as she tried to run faster.

Martin, was in the kitchen still, but once he heard Laura call out for help, he dashed out the door immediately, practically knocking over Jimmy.

"Laura!" Martin cried and he saw a huge lion's pride surround Laura's tree.

Laura kept dodging the sharp claws from the lioness and she heard Martin's voice. "Well don't just stand there, _help me!_" Laura said with fright.

Martin blinked and nodded. "Uh right."

He took out three lion disks and saw Chris and Misty head his way. He threw two of the disks to them. "Heads up guys! Two lion disks heading at ya!" He yelled to his brother and Misty.

Chris and Misty saw the disks come their way, and they grabbed them. Chris's disk was green while Misty's was pink. They placed them into their suits, and came up at the pride. Martin, Chris, and Misty touched a lioness and activated their suits.

"Activate Creature Power Suit!" they all cried in unison.

Before long, three different colored lights filled the area and Misty, Martin, and Chris transformed into three lions. Chris and Martin both had mains, and Misty didn't since she was a lioness.

"Okay! Time to stand our ground and show this is our territory!" Martin said, getting right next to the tree, blocking it from a few lions.

Chris nodded in agreement, as he pounced over to beside his brother, "Right!"

And at the same time, both brothers let out a strong roar. The lionesses back up a little, and the two that were in the tree, froze.

Though, soon, the two male lion came running to help their pride.

"Oh great..." Chris said with sarcasm.

Misty acted quickly, at she jumped into the tree, climbing after the lionesses that unfroze and were about to attack Laura.

While the two lionesses were distracted, Laura saw this as a chance to escape, to she quickly jumped out of the tree, landing on her feet.

She stood up straight taking a deep breath.

Misty sighed with relief seeing Laura was alright, "Guys!" she called to the brothers, "Laura's safe!"

"Good! But I can't say the same for ourselves!" Martin called over, as he was suddenly attacked by one of the males.

But, Laura wasn't exactly safe either, one lionesses had noticed her, and started after her.

Laura couldn't figure out why the lioness was after her this time, but she then realized she was next to the 4 cubs.

Laura ran as fast as she could away from the lioness, but the lioness chased after her with a roar.

Misty didn't know exactly who to save as the male lions were after both Chris and Martin, and a lioness was after Laura.

Misty began to quickly think of a plan, and just like that a plan came to her. She looked over at Laura and yelled out, "_Laura!_Transform into a lioness! That could convince her that you mean no harm!"

Misty jumped out of the tree and landed in front of both Chris and Martin as she stood tall and proud. Misty roared at the two lions and glared at them.

"_You leave my boyfriend, and my friends alone!_" Misty roared again.

The two male lions seemed somewhat impressed, but roared back at Misty. Misty was afraid by the menacing roars, but she shook her head and roared again.

"You hurt them, you have to get passed me!" Misty announced bravely with a hint of fear in her voice.

The one lion blinked, and seemed most impressed by Misty's bravery.

But, the other lion was angry, and pounced at Misty giving out a stronger roar.

Chris dove in to Misty's rescue, quickly moving her from the line of impact.

Misty then gasped as the rest of the lionesses attacked her and Martin.

Laura saw her friends in trouble, and she knew she had to act fast. She quickly turned into a lioness, and stopped with a skid, facing the lioness that had bern chasing her.

"_Wait!_" she called out in an authoritative tone. She knew to her friends, it sounded as if she was roaring, but, she knew to the lioness, it sounded like normal speech.

The lioness stopped dead in her tracks, but didn't stop showing her teeth, "_Leave our pride! Now!_" she growled.

"We will!" Laura growled right back, "_Once your pride stops attacking my friends!_We are of no harm!"

The lioness doubted it, but, looked back and gave another roar. The whole pride stood straight, and walked back to her. The two males walked up front and faced Laura.

Laura could now see, the one that had tried to attack Misty, was older, and much darker in fur color.

"You are not one of our kind, you smell different..." he said, with a superior voice.

Laura swallowed hard, "No, I am not. But please, we don't want any trouble..."

The younger male, who had much lighter fur, looked up at the other male, "Brother, I have a feeling she is telling the truth..."

Laura watched the pride debate, and slowly sneaked away as they all talked it over, and went over to her friends.

Misty panted as she felt exhausted from the battle and she knew that Martin and Chris felt the same way. Misty went up to Laura on all fours.

"You made them stop Laura, that's great." Misty praised with a smile.

Laura shook her head. "I hope I did, they're just debating about whether to continue the fight or leave us alone." Laura explained as she looked over her shoulders at the two male lions.

"So what should we do? Just wait to see what they say?" Misty asked.

Laura shrugged. "I guess."

With the debate coming to a conclusion, the two male lion brothers came up to Laura, Misty, Chris, and Martin.

"We apologize for the invasion. Our pride was out on a hunt, because our cubs were hungry." the younger male lion apologized.

He looked at Misty and grinned. "I was quite impressed with your bravery. Most lioness wouldn't stand up to us like that." He praised.

Then he turned to his brother. "Brother, maybe we should add to our pride?" He offered

Misty blinked and looked to Laura, "What are they saying?"

Laura blinked, and giggled, "They say your really brave, and wouldn't mind having you a member of their pride..."

Misty smiled, "Well, I'm honored... but, I guess you can tell them that I have my own pride... with you guys.." she took Chris's hand.

Laura nodded, and seemed to growl something back, "Sorry, she said no. But, we'll visit a few times I'm sure..."

The males both nodded at the same time in understanding, and started away, with the pride following.

Martin exhaled with relief. "Phew! That was close." He walked up to Laura.

"You okay?" He asked.

Laura nodded and smiled. "Yeah I am now. _Uh..._thanks for saving me back there."

Martin grinned. "Well, that's what we're here for." He said proudly.

Laura kept her smile and shook her head in wonder.

Misty looked at Chris and asked, "Are you all right?"

Chris nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but are you all right?" He asked.

Misty grinned. "I feel fine, especially when I'm with you."

Martin laughed, "Well, while these two are being mushy..." he motioned to Chris and Misty, "I'm going off in search of some hyenas... wanna come Laura?"

Laura smiled, and was about to say yes, when she noticed she did not have her notebook anymore, being a still a lioness. She gasped and turned back into herself, looking around frantically not to see it anywhere.

"Are you... _okay_Laura?" Misty asked blinking.

"Um..." Laura started, "_I just lost something_-... I'll meet up with you later Martin!" she said as she quickly ran back to the tree.

Martin's face showed a sign of disappointment as he slowly deactivated his suit, and stuffed his hands in his pockets, starting slowly away.

Chris saw his brother looking upset and he looked at Misty who only shrugged her shoulders.

"Martin, bro, what's wrong?" Chris asked.

Martin heard Chris and looked over at him. He sighed heavily and shook his head in dismay.

Misty then understood what this was about, and decided to let the two brothers alone.

"Uh Chris, I'll go help Laura search for the notebook." Misty said and she went over to the tree where Laura was.

When Misty was gone, Chris looked at Martin. "Come on bro, something's bothering you."

Martin looked down, "Well..."

"_-Well?_" Chris asked crossing his arms, waiting for his brother to answer.

"Okay, it's hard to explain, but... _I can't do what you do_..." Martin said finally.

Chris blinked, "_What?_I don't get what your trying to say?"

Martin sighed, "I'm not as good with women as you are... I have no how to make Laura... well... like me more..."

Chris's eyes widened with realization, "Oh! So that's it..." and he rubbed his chin a little, "I really can't help you with this one bro... your going have to figure it out yourself..."

Martin groaned and banged his head against the side of the Tortuga in frustration, "But I don't know what to do!"

Chris sighed, "Well, can I offer a suggestion?"

Martin nodded slowly, "Sure..."

"Ask her on a date, or tell her how you feel..."

Martin just stared and stared at his brother, "Are you crazy? _It's not that easy!_"

Chris blinked, "Is too, I came right out front with Misty, _remember?_"

"Well that's you bro, this is a totally different situation..." Martin said, crossing his arms.

Meanwhile, Laura was looking up and down for her notebook, not finding it anywhere.

"_Argh!_Where the heck is it?" Laura said through frustration.

Misty came over waving a little, "Need a little help?"

"Yes! Please! That notebook means a lot to me, it use to be my mother's..." Laura said looking through the tall grass near the tree.

Misty nodded, "Alright, I'll start looking..."

Chris frowned as he saw his brother upset. "Hey don't beat yourself up over this. I'm sure you two will eventually come together. It just takes time." Chris lectured as he put a smile on his face.

Martin groaned even more. "But what if... oh I don't know... I loose my chance with her? What will happen then?" Martin wondered.

Chris sighed as he felt bad for his older brother. "Martin, please you know I don't like to see you this way. Here's something Misty once told me. When you were in the hospital, and when the doctor told me that you weren't going to make it, I lost hope. I didn't know what to do at that time, but Misty said you'll pull through. I just had to believe that you would. I honestly thought I was going to loose you, but you pulled through cause everyone believed you would make it.

"Bro, believe in yourself and believe in Laura. The relationship will _eventually_ come." Chris lectured.

Martin sighed and mumbled under his breath, "But _when?_"

"_Um, Laura_..." Misty started, looking over to her friend.

"What?" Laura asked still going through the grass.

"I found your notebook..." But, Misty's voice didn't seem very happy.

"_You did?_Great!" Laura ran over to her, "Where is it?"

Misty seemed to gulp, as she pointed pass the tree.

Laura looked to where she pointed and groaned, "Aw crap..."

Her notebook, was being chewed on by a male cub that seemed to be half way grown, and about the same size as Howler, just a bit bigger. This cub was dab smack in the middle of the pride.

Misty shrugged, "How are you going to get it now? The pride is more friendly with us now, but the lionesses still don't like us around the cubs..."

Laura blinked, and suddenly got a determined look on her face as she rolled up her sleeves, "I'm going in..."

Misty blinked. "Are you crazy? What if the lioness hurts you?" Misty asked with worry.

Laura grinned. "Don't worry Misty, I'll be fine. I need my notebook back." She stated seriously.

Misty shook her head. "Well I'm coming with you." Misty protested.

"All right, just stay close." Laura instructed as she soon transformed into the lioness and walked up to the pride of lions.

Misty followed Laura to the lion's pride. "I still think this is a bad idea." Misty whispered with the shake of her head.

Laura went straight over to the cub, and just stood there for a moment, waiting for the cub to notice her.

The cub really was going to town, chewing on the leather of the notebook, and Laura was glad it was just the cover, and it was still locked. So, it took the cub a little while to notice a lioness and a girl standing in front of him.

Laura sighed, and forced a smile, "Um, can I have my notebook back please?"

The cub glared and shook his head, "This thingy? No, _you can't have it!_It's mine now!"

Laura sighed, "But it was mine to begin with!"

"To bad... you lose you snooze, it's the rule of the jungle..." the cub said, chewing on the notebook a bit more.

"But we're not in the jungle..." Laura pointed out.

"_To bad!_"

Laura huffed, she was getting impatient with this little thing. She finally reached forward and grabbed the notebook in between her teeth, and yanked it away.

The cub immediately started crying, and the whole pride turned their heads to see what was going on.

Misty blinked, "I told you this was a bad idea..."

"_Waaaaahhhh! The big meanie lioness took my chew toy! Waaahhhh!_"

The two male lions came over to Laura and Misty, noticing that it was the same two lioness from before.

"So, you came back." said the older male lion who looked at the lioness who was Laura.

Laura nodded her head in agreement and handed Misty the notebook. "I only came back because I needed my notebook back, and your cub took it from me." Laura explained.

"She's a big meanie, that's what she is!" the cub cried out.

Misty blinked when she heard Laura talk with the two male lions. She had no idea what was going on, but she decided to stay by her side and watch.

The younger male pulled the cub over to him, "Listen, if the lioness won it back, _it's fair_, so it's her's..."

The cub pouted, and lay down in the grass.

Laura sighed with relief, "_Thank you!_"

The males both nodded, and went back to where the were sitting.

Laura looked up to Misty, "Okay, let's go back to the guys now..."

Misty looked at the cub though as she felt bad for it. She didn't know exactly what Laura was saying to the lions, but the cub seemed upset about something and wanted to cheer it up. "You go on ahead, Laura... I feel bad for the cub. I'll stay here for awhile if you don't mind."

Laura looked at her. "Oh Misty, the cub will be fine. But since I know that you love animals, I can't stop you from being near them. Just come back when you're done, oh... and can I have the notebook since you'll be staying here for awhile?" Laura pondered.

Misty nodded and handed Laura the notebook. Misty gently touched the cub, and re-activated her Creature Power Suit or CPS for short.

"Activate Creature Power Suit!" Misty called and she soon transformed into a lioness.

The cub blinked, and looked up, just staring puzzled at Misty.

Misty sighed as Laura started away, "Oh how I wish I could talk to you like Laura can... I wonder what you would say..."

Misty reached her hand out to pet the cub, but, the cub hissed and scratched her. Misty was shocked overall, no animal had ever done that to her. Ever. "Well... _that's a first_..."

The cub growled and strode away, hiding beside his mom. Misty wasn't going to attempt to pet the cub again, with the mom right there.

Misty sighed and gave the cub a saddened expression. "Alrighty then...," She began as she went on all fours, hoping it would ease the cub.

Misty shook her head and began to walk away from the pride, but not too far. She hoped that if she gave the cub some distance, it would let the cub and the mom come to trust her. She plopped herself down on her stomach and rested her head on her paws. She looked at the cub, but didn't move. She sighed.

"Oh how I wish I could speak animal language." Misty said mostly to herself.

The cub blinked when it watched Misty go, but she didn't go far. The cub looked up at his mother. "She's a strange one."

The mother looked at Misty. "She was the one from before. She showed courage to the two brothers." The mother replied.

Misty heard the lion cub and the mother talk, and she groaned as she desperately wanted to know what they were saying.

"How am I to make the cub happy if I don't know what they're saying? Laura, you're so darn lucky to understand what the animals say." Misty said mostly to herself.

The cub nodded, and looked to it's mom, "I don't know why... but, I'm still not so comfortable around any of those creatures..."

"I understand son... but, we'll have to deal with them all at the moment..." the mother replied.

"So why is she here?" asked the cub.

The mom shook her head. "Don't know, I'll go see. You wait here."

The lioness walked over to Misty, slowly. Misty saw the mom walk up to her and her head went up, but she didn't move.

Laura transformed into her normal self before she approached the Kratt brothers. "Hey guys. I found my notebook that I dropped. You still want to go search for those hyenas Martin?" Laura wondered.

Martin looked over at Laura and quickly forced a smile and chuckled. "Sure! Let's go before the hyenas leave."

"Uh, Laura... Where's Misty?" Chris wondered with the scratch of his head.

Laura looked back to her friend, "Oh, she's just back there trying to be friends with a cub..."

Chris's eyes widened, "A lion cub?"

"Yes, why?" Laura noticed a little fear in Chris's voice.

"No reason... I'll just stay with Misty to make sure she stays clear of danger..." Chris said starting off, "You two have fun!"

The lioness observed Misty for a few seconds, then took a deep breath, "Do you speak our language?"

Misty of course didn't, and tried to understand anyway, "I don't know what your trying to say, but, I'll try to understand..."

The lioness sighed when she heard that Misty couldn't understand her language. She walked up Misty some more and Misty just raised an eyebrow.

"She can't understand... but why is it the other one can? These creatures are too strange." The lioness said mostly with herself.

Misty got up on all fours, and watched as the lioness came face-to-face with her. The lioness smiled at Misty and began to slowly walked back to the cub. She stopped and beckoned Misty to follow with her head. Misty blinked and asked, "You, want me to follow you?"

The lioness nodded its head in agreement and so Misty smiled and followed the lioness over to the pride.

The cub watched it's mother come back with Misty, and he shook his head in protest. He didn't like these creatures, no matter what his mom said, or what anyone else said.

The lioness started showing Misty to each lion, trying to show her who was who, but, it wasn't as easy as it looked.

Misty would nod to each lion, or gently butt heads with one or two.

Finally, when the mother lioness and Misty got back to where the cub was-... the cub wasn't there.

The mother lioness growled with frustration, knowing her cub had run off, not wanting to meet Misty.

The cub, was actually near the Tortuga, walking around slowly, grumbling to himself.

"Why must these creatures be here in the first place? We were here first, so they should leave us alone." The cub answered with the shake of his head.

He noticed that the door to the Tortuga was opened and he decided to take a little peek inside. His eyes widened in amazement when he saw the inside of the Tortuga.

"Wow... what is this place?" He asked in awestruck.

The cub accidentally bumped into something, and he turned around and noticed what he bumped into. But it wasn't a what... it was a who, and that who was Howler as he woke up from his nap. He yawned and stretched, and the cub gulped as he said in some fear, "_Uh-oh.._."

Howler yawned again, and smacked his lips together, and slowly turned his head to see the face of a lion cub looking at him, "What the heck-?..." he blinked, and stood up, realizing the cub was not much of a cub, and about the same size as Howler.

Howler shook his head, and sniffed the cub over, "You're a lion aren't you..."

The cub nodded, still wide eyed, "What is this place? And what kind of hyena are you?"

Howler blinked, "I'm not a hyena, they're much uglier then me... and you're in the Tortuga..."

"What's a Tortuga?"

"Well, it's-" Howler started, but, suddenly Jimmy walked in the room, and scream upon seeing the cub.

"_LION-LION-LION!_" Jimmy shouted, terrified, as he jumped behind his chair.

The cub was startled by Jimmy's screaming, and took off running down one of the Tortuga's halls.

Laura and Martin were actually about to head off in the Createrra, when they heard the commotion coming from inside.

Laura and Martin blinked and looked over at the Tortuga in wonder. "What is going on in there?" Martin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Laura shook her head. "Don't know," She then unbuckled. "Maybe we should go check it out?" She offered as she looked at Martin.

"Aww, but what about the hyenas?" Martin said disappointingly.

Laura giggled. "They won't really go anywhere, Martin. Our friends might need us in there." Laura said as she opened the door to the Createrra and hopped out.

Martin sighed and imitated Laura. "All right, let's see what the commotion is about, but after we solve it... let's go back into searching for the hyenas." Martin said with a smile.

"Sure Martin," Laura said with the nod of her head.

Martin and Laura ran up the gang plank into the Tortuga. Honestly, they didn't see anyone, or see what the commotion was about.

But, that was only because after the cub had run off down one of the halls, Howler took after it, and Jimmy followed.

Though, the lion cub came running back, and pounced on Martin, trying to get past and out the door.

Martin yelped out of surprise as he was knocked back, out the door and down the gang plank with the cub.

Laura gasped, and ran down after them, Howler and Jimmy following close behind.

"Martin, are you okay?" Laura asked, as she knelt beside him.

Martin shook his head a little, trying to stop seeing everything dizzily, "Yeah, I'm fine..." he said finally.

The cub was about to sneak away, when, a bursting sound entered the air. Gun shots.

Howler howled but soon stopped when he was a bit too far away from the Tortuga. He soon went back to meet with Laura, Martin, and Jimmy. Laura helped pull Martin to his feet when they all heard the gun shots from in the distance.

"_Oh what now?_" Martin asked with disappointment.

"Gun shots? I thought we were the only humans roaming the African Savanna?" Laura pondered.

"_Poachers..._" Martin said with anger.

Laura gasped when she realized that Misty and Chris could be in danger. "Misty is still with that lion's pride! Those poachers might mistake Misty as an actual lion because she's still in her lion form! We need to warn her!" She said with fright.

Martin nodded and turned on his creature pod, and quickly called Chris, "Chris! Bro! Are you and Misty alright? What's happening?"

"Poachers just came out of nowhere! Me and Misty were able to deactivate ours suits, but, these people are crazy! They're shooting at everyone and everything!"

Martin's eyes widened as he pulled Laura towards the Createrra, "Where are you bro?"

"_Running for my life!_"

"No, _where_are you?" Martin asked again.

"We're running towards the tree, hurry! They have like five jeeps and six helicopters!"

Martin nodded, "_We're coming bro!_" and he and Laura hopped in the Createrra.

Laura turned to Jimmy, "Jimmy, _bring Howler and that cub inside the Tortuga!_Quickly!"

Jimmy nodded, and obeyed orders, bringing both inside quickly and closing the door as Martin and Laura sped off.

Loud and obnoxious gun shots echoed around the African Savanna, and the wild animals scrambled around hoping not to be shot. Misty and Chris were running for awhile, trying to dodge every bullet that may come their way. Luckily none of the bullets ended up near them, but several poachers were close behind.

"Where in the world... did these... people come from!" Misty wondered as she was exhausted from all the running she's been doing.

Chris shook his head. "Don't know! But we have to keep running! C'mon Misty,_ we're almost to the tree!_" Chris called back.

Misty was slowing down, because she was never a great runner to begin with and she felt side stitches growing inside. She cringed at the pain and fell to her knees. "I can't... run anymore Chris...!" Misty stated as she breathed heavily for oxygen.

Chris came to a halt and went back over to Misty. He grabbed her hand. "Come on Misty, don't stop now!" He urged.

Another gun shot exploded through the African Savanna, this time it was really close to Chris and Misty.

Misty shook her head in protest. "Just keep going Chris... I'll... catch up..." She said as the side stitches were really bad.

Chris's sides ached, and he breathed hard, he really didn't want to do what he was about to do, "I'm not leaving you behind with those maniacs!" and with that, he picked her up as quick as he could, and started running again.

The pride had been split, and two of the lionesses had already been shot down. The two male leaders were actually quickly coming up from behind Misty and Chris, also running for there lives.

The youngest male had the smallest cub in his mouth, as he ran quickly.

"_C'mon! C'mon!_" Martin groaned out loud, as he urged the Createrra to go it's fastest. The Createrra had just drove past the tree, and was now heading off to save Chris and Misty.

"What if we don't make it in time!" Laura called to Martin.

"We'll just have to hope we do!" Martin answered, looking at her for a split second, then looking back to the front.

Misty didn't like the fact that Chris was carrying her because she knew he was also tired from the running. Plus with her as more weight to carry, it just made her feel bad.

"Chris, please let me down. You don't have to carry me." Misty protested with the shake of her head.

Chris also shook his head. "I promised myself I would protect you Misty, if you got shot by those maniacs, your father would send you back to Dukes University, remember? And... I want you to stay here with me. I'll... be fine Misty." Chris instructed with a small smile.

Misty blushed a little and she smiled. Even in a dangerous situation like this, Chris could be so romantic. She was lucky to have a boyfriend like him.

Suddenly, a shot ran through the air rather close, and Misty looked back and gasped, to see the youngest male lion had been shot.

"_Chris! Chris turn back!_" Misty said as her eyes filled with tears.

Chris shook his head, and glimpsed back, "I can't Misty! _We'll be killed!_"

Tears ran down Misty's face, as she watched the eldest brother turn around and protect the body of his brother, and the cub that was still alive.

One is sad to report, that the cub and eldest male, did not live.

Misty cried onto Chris's shoulder, and Chris felt just as bad. But, there was nothing they could've done.

"_There!_" Laura cried out, as she stood up in her seat and pointed, "I see them!"

Martin nodded, "_Sit down Laura!_We don't need you falling out!"

"Oh, sorry..." Laura said sitting down, "_Just hurry!_"

Martin did as instructed and quickly was able to get to Misty and Chris.

"Hop in guys!" Martin yelled.

Chris was glad his brother and Laura caught up to him and Misty. Chris went to the back of the Createrra and placed Misty gently inside first. Misty was crying so hard that the two brother lions got shot. She scooted away from Chris a little and she hugged her knees and buried her face into them. Chris hoped in.

"Go Martin, go!" Chris said frantically.

Martin pressed on the acceleration pedal and left the area where the poachers were. Misty was sobbing for at least 15 minutes. It just breaks her heart to see those two lion brothers die, and the cub... that broke her heart even more. Her face was red and leaked with tears. She was too engross in her sobbing that she didn't pay any attention to anything else but the deaths of the lions.

"GAH!" Martin yelped as he quickly started dodging the fires of guns, "They're shooting at us!"

Laura looked back and eyes widened, "Oh crap! They're shooting at us from helicopters!"

Martin nodded, "Then we'll have to loss them in the canyons!" and with that he quickly did a sharp turn down another opening that went down.

It was a much bumpier path then the one they had just been on, and they were all practically bouncing up and down.

"_HoLd oN!_" Martin said, his voice a bit shaken up as they went down this path.

"_nO kIdDiNg!_" Chris said, as he hugged Misty to his chest.

Misty felt that she was being hugged by Chris and she let him hug her. There were only three things that could calm Misty down and they were: hugs, Chris, and music. She tried to calm down, but she was shaken up from the deaths that it was difficult to calm down. She tried her best however, and she managed to stop the sobbing. She felt her eyelids grow heavy from all the crying that she did, but she didn't want to sleep. Not yet. She finally looked up at Chris with her face dark red and teary-eyed. She asked, "What's going on?"

Chris heard Misty and looked down at her. "We're being shot at Misty, but don't worry we're gonna lose them in the canyons." Chris reassured her with a smile.

Misty blinked a few times out of puzzlement, but once she heard a gun shot from above, she gasped with fright and held onto Chris.

"They're _CRAZY!_" Misty yelled out.

_"We know!"_Laura called back to her friend, as she gripped to her seat as Martin pulled one to many tricks with the Createrra to lose the copters.

When they reached the bottom of the canyons, the helicopters couldn't get to them, nor shot because there wasn't much aim.

But, poachers in jeeps now followed closely behind.

"Aw, c'mon!" Chris groaned.

"Why are they even after us? We didn't do anything to them!" Misty said with the shake of her head.

"Poachers really don't care about anything or anyone but themselves." Martin explained as he gave another sharp turn to dodge a shot from the poachers.

Misty was flung out of Chris's grasp by the sharp turn and she flew out of the Createrra.

"CHRIS!" Misty yelled as she fell to the hard ground of the canyon.

The poachers saw Misty and aimed at her as she tried to get up from the fall.

Laura screamed, "_MARTIN STOP!_"

And Martin skidded to a stop, and turned around to see his brother dive out of the back of the Createrra, and dash for Misty.

Chris's heart pounded heavily, as he saw the poachers load their guns, and aim at his girlfriend.

Misty's arm hurt from the fall, and hardly even noticed the poachers driving quickly towards her.

Luckily, Chris got to Misty in time, and pulled them both back behind a large rock before they were killed.

Laura took a deep sigh of relief, but then realized she and Martin were still out in the open.

They both screamed a little as they ducked the fires from the guns.

"_Drive Martin, drive!_" Laura called out.

"But what about Chris!" Martin yelled back as they dodged yet another shot from the poachers.

"We'll be fine, bro! _Just get out of here!_" Chris called out from the rock they hid behind.

Martin sighed, not liking what he was going to do. He pressed the acceleration pedal and began to drive off, leaving Chris and Misty alone.

"As long as they make it out safe..." Chris said with a sigh.

Misty nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I agree." She paused then said, "_Thanks for coming for me Chris_."

Chris smiled and hugged Misty close. "I'll do anything to protect you Misty."

Misty smiled, but, her smile faded when the jeeps drove by in a hurry.

They both held their breath until they passed.

Misty stood up slowly, "Few, that was close..."

Chris wasn't as quick to stand up, "Wait... that was only _four jeeps_ that passed... _wasn't there fiv_-"

"_CHRIS-_" Misty's scream was caught off.

Chris jumped up, and looked around frantically, not seeing Misty beside him anymore. Soon, in front of him, he saw a very tall man, who almost seemed an Australian type, who had a very long scar down the side of his face.

The man, held Misty, with his arm over her mouth, and she was struggling like crazy to get free.

"_Let her go!_" Chris growled.

"How much are you willing to pay?" The man chuckled evilly.

Chris's eyes narrowed, he knew poachers would do anything for money, "I'm not going to pay anything, you give her back, or there'll be trouble!"

The man laughed and snapped his fingers, two more men emerged from the jeep, they looked just as tough.

Chris gulped, knowing it wouldn't be easy for him to over power three men.

"Get 'em boys!" the man shouted, and his two goons quickly dove after Chris, knocking him out quickly.

* * *

Martin tried many times to maneuver the gun shots from the poachers, and successfully evading each one. Laura was holding on for dear life and she felt her heart hammer against her chest.

"They're not giving up until one of us is dead!" Laura proclaimed as she screamed when a bullet was bounced off the canyons walls, and missing them by several inches.

Martin saw a huge gaping crack and decided that it was the only way. He looked at Laura seriously and said, "Laura, transform into a peregrine falcon,_ now!_"

Laura saw the gaping crack in the distance and transformed into a peregrine falcon instantly. Martin unbuckled and took out his peregrine falcon disk out, placed it in his CPS and activated it.

"_Activate Creature Power Suit!_" He called out, and he touched Laura on her back.

After the light show, Martin was now a peregrine falcon and he and Laura took off into the air as the Createrra fell into the gap. The gun shots continued to fire, and Martin and Laura flew over the gap, leaving the poachers no options but to turn back. Once Martin and Laura were far enough away from the poachers, they saw them turn the other direction and they both sighed out of relief.

"Man that was close." Laura said with relief as she felt her heart hammer against her chest.

"No kidding," Martin agreed as he flapped his peregrine falcon wings in the air.

The two descended to the ground and they deactivated themselves and returned back to normal. Laura sat near a large bolder and closed her eyes. "Boy, what a day." She said with the shake of her head.

"You can say that again. I wonder, where in the world did those poachers come from? It's like they came out of nowhere." Martin observed as he began to pace and think.

Laura opened her eyes and saw Martin pace back and forth as he looked to the ground with his fingers on his chin. She smiled when she watched Martin pace, but she felt exhausted from all the excitement today. She closed her eyes and said, "Martin, let's just figure it out later. They're gone and they might not come back. We deserve a break, don't you think?"

Martin stopped pacing and looked at Laura. He smiled when he saw her relaxing and walked up next to her. "All right Laura, I guess we should rest for a bit."

Laura smiled. "_Shh._" She shushed him.

Martin sat down next to her, and he too decided to take a nap beside her.

Misty woke up and took notice she was in a room. It was a room that seemed dimmed by a few lights, and she pondered exactly where she was.

"Where… am I?" she asked out loud.

She also noticed that she couldn't move. When she tried to sit up, she felt as if something was keeping her down. She blinked in bewilderment and she tried to break free of whatever pinned her down. "What's going on here? Chris? Chris are you here?" She called out desperately.

Amused laughter bounced off the walls and reached her ears and Misty froze right on the spot.

"Your friend is not in the room with you, girl. But, I am." Came the male voice from inside the room.

The lights from in the room turned on without warning, and Misty had to close her eyes shut as the result. After a minute, Misty opened her eyes and saw that the man was right next to her with an evil grin upon his lips. "Welcome to my laboratory my dear." He greeted.

Misty yelped out of fright when she saw the man in front of her, and hearing her scream made the man chuckle in delight. It was the same man who took her away in the canyon where he wanted money in exchange for her well being. The man began to pace.

"You know, when I saw you my dear, I had an idea." He began.

Misty felt her heart pound in her chest, but she didn't say anything as she was afraid to speak.

"You my dear would make the perfect 'henchman' so to speak. Oh working with you will be so much fun!" The man chuckled some more and he turned to Misty with the evil grin still on his face.

Misty was frightened of the man all ready as she didn't want to know what he meant by working with her and being a perfect henchman was all about, and she probably didn't want to know. She closed her eyes and said, "Please, just let me and my boyfriend go."

The man blinked but then shook his head in protest. "Boyfriend you say? Sorry, but now that you say that I can't let you go. You're going to be mine from now on, got it?" He stated seriously.

Chris groaned in pain, as he opened his eyes slowly. He noticed he was no longer in the canyon's in Africa, but, on some random river bank out in the tall grass.

Chris sat up slowly, rubbing his face, finding that he had a black eye, and blood running down from the corner of his mouth.

It wasn't just his head that hurt, it was also his legs and arms as well. Actually, one arm hurt more then everything else, and when Chris tried to pull himself up, he realized it was broken.

"M-misty?" he called out weakly, looking around, eyes feeling swollen.

Chris was honestly surprised, that no wild animal had tried to kill him, especially hippos and crocodiles, considering he was next to a river.

Chris finally noticed a sack lying near by on the ground, and wondered what it was doing there.

Every thing became clear as he realized the poachers must have knocked him out, beat him up slightly, and put him in a sack, throwing him down into the river.

But, if he was in a sack, how was he still alive? That was unknown at the moment, but, Chris was more concerned about Misty.

Chris needed to find help and fast. If Misty wasn't there with him, then something bad must have or will happen to her and soon. He can't let that happen! He hoped he had his Creature Pod on him so he could call his brother to see if he was all right. He needed all the help he could get to bringing Misty back safe in his arms.

With his arm that didn't hurt as bad, he searched his pockets for the Creature Pod and found it. He sighed in relief and took it out. The screen seemed cracked, but other than that it appeared to be in a good position to work. He pressed a button to call his brother and waited impatiently to pick up his Creature Pod.

"Come on bro, pick up pick up!" Chris begged.

Martin and Laura were taking a cat nap and Martin jumped at the sound of his Creature Pod buzzing. "Whoa! What in the-?" He asked.

Laura woke up and looked at Martin. She smiled at him as he took out his Creature Pod and pressed a button. "Martin here," He stated casually.

He saw his brother beaten up and looking pretty bad and he asked worriedly, "Chris, bro! What happened to you?"

"_That doesn't matter now!_What matters is that they have Misty with them!" Chris stated seriously, fear rising in his voice.

Laura gasped, "_No!_"

Martin looked to Laura, who's eye were filling with tears, and then back to his CP, "Bro, where are you?"

"At some river... not sure which one though..."

"We'll have Aviva track you down, don't worry bro!" Martin said standing up straight.

Chris sighed, and shook his head, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Have Aviva track Misty instead... I can't let anything happen to her..."

Martin understood, but, he wasn't going to leave his brother alone in the wild, "Alright... but I'll still send you help bro..."

Chris sighed because he knew his brother wouldn't rest until he was safe. "All right, and don't worry I'm a bit grounded at the moment so I won't be going anywhere for a while."

Martin nodded his head in agreement and said, "See you soon bro."

And he turned off his CP.

Chris frowned and shook his head in dismay. "Misty… please be all right!"

The man had knocked Misty out and was about to start working on her until two of his henchmen from earlier came into the lab.

"Uh, pardon the interruption boss, but…" began the first henchman.

The man who stood next to Misty exposed a growl of frustration. "What is it?" He barked.

The two henchmen coward in fear at the angry tone.

"Uh, boss… umm… the two we were after got away." The second henchman reported nervously.

"Does it look like I care?"

"Uh, no sir…"

"I have what I need, now get out before I get really angry with the both of you." the boss snapped back hotly.

The two henchmen bowed in respect and quickly left the room.

"Phew, that was close." The first henchman stated with relief.

The second one nodded his head in agreement. "Note to self: Never make the boss angry." He added.

Martin had called for the Tortuga to pick up Chris, as Aviva sent them a clear signal of where Misty was.

Martin and Laura had to fly as Peregrine falcons, considering the Createrra had crashed.

As they flew, Laura couldn't help but wonder, "I was thinking, why do you think those poachers took Misty?" she flapped harder as the wind grew stronger.

Martin shook his head. "I hope they didn't but Chris was firm on the situation. If they took Misty, I bet it's not for a good reason." He said seriously as he too flapped his wings.

Laura frowned and looked ahead. "We better go save her then, before they do anything harmful to her."

"Yeah for her sake and for my brother's sake." Martin agreed.

The man worked on Misty as sounds of different machines could be heard in the lab. He grinned in evil delight at his newest creation that was coming together, but he was also surprised that none of this young lady's friends came for the rescue yet. But nonetheless, his plan of turning Misty into a robot was going accordingly well, and in a matter of minutes she won't remember any of her friends. She will only be programmed to serve him and no one else. He gave off an evil chuckle.

"Soon my pretty… very soon indeed…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chris saw the Tortuga land right near him and he smiled as he was grateful that his team came. The door opened once the Tortuga had landed and Aviva, Howler, Koki, Jimmy, and the cub came out.

"Chris!" Aviva called out.

Chris kept his smile once he saw them but then his smile faded as he was still worried about Misty. "Guys, we need to save Misty!" He insisted seriously.

Howler cocked his head to the right as he heard Misty's name. The cub was sitting next to Howler and looked at him. He asked, "So what exactly is going on?"

Howler shook his head. "Don't know, but Misty appears to be in danger by the angry voice of Chris." Howler explained almost sadly.

"Wait, you mean that human creature I saw earlier is in trouble?" the cub asked with confusion.

Howler scratched behind his ear. "That's right and Chris appears to be upset about it."

The cub and Howler watched as Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy assisted Chris into the Tortuga.

"We'll save her, Chris. Don't worry." Aviva reassured him as she led him to his room.

* * *

"There!" Martin said in a quick whisper as he and Laura landed near a tall skyscraper, they had honestly both flown a very long ways.

Laura blinked, and looked up to the top of the skyscraper that reached pass the clouds, "Oh crap... are you sure this is the building Aviva was talking about?"

"Yep..." Martin said, checking his CP, "It's the one..."

"Oh, I hope Misty's okay..." Laura said sadly as the both started flying up to the top of the building.

"Let's hope... but for now, we have to be careful... Aviva said the building is layered with security devises..." Martin said, as he flapped carefully.

* * *

Her eyes opened after what felt like hours and she groaned in pain and confusion. She didn't know where she was or who she was, but she felt like there was a purpose for her existence and that was to serve someone. The lights were bright in the unknown room she was located at and she closed her eyes halfway in the process.

"W-Where, am I?" she asked in confusion.

Her whole body felt heavy and so did her head. She noticed she was in a lab, but she didn't know what for. A few seconds later, a man walked in with a triumphant grin spread across his face and his hands were cupped behind his back. She blinked in confusion as she was wondering if that was the man she had to serve. As he came to her side, he revealed a controller and pressed a red button, which released her from her binds.

"So, you're awake." The man said casually.

"Um... yes... I am... where am I?" she asked, getting up, and looking around.

"Why, your home..." The man said, smirking a little.

"I am?" she asked blinking, "I live here?"

"Well, your going to... so, I might as well show you around..." the man said, trying to act but as if a friend of some sort.

She nodded, and smiled a little, "I'd... I'd like that..." she studied the wall lined with lab tools, "And, I can't remember... what's my name?"

"Your name my dear is Diana."

Diana blinked in confusion. "Diana is my name…?" She asked.

The man nodded. "Yes," He reassured her with a smile.

"Diana, for some reason that name doesn't fit right." Diana stated with the shake of her head.

The man offered a hand, and Diana gladly took it as he helped her to stand. "It may seem strange but it is your name. We saved you from these… kidnappers," He lied.

Diana blinked, not sure what he meant by that, "What?"

The man nodded slowly, "Terrible people who tried to take you away and shoot you down... but don't worry, I am here to protect you now."

Diana cocked her head to one side a little bit, "Exactly, who are you?"

"My name is Eric Hamen... you may just call me Eric though..." he smiled lightly.

Diana nodded slowly, and smiled back, "It's nice to meet you Eric, and, thank you for saving me..."

"It's the least I could've done madame..." Eric reassured.

Diana then heard her stomach grumble. She blushed as Eric laughed lightheartedly. "You're hungry. I'll have my workers go fetch you some lunch."

"Thanks, it feels like I didn't eat all day." Diana said honestly.

Eric went up to the door and opened it. He poked his head out and yelled, "Thomas! Conner! Get your butts in here this instant!"

Soon, two men came running down the hall and stopped to solute their boss. "Yes boss?" asked Thomas.

Eric grinned. "Diana here will be part of our family from now on, and she is quite famished from what she's been through. Go grab her some lunch and meet us at the cafeteria shortly." Eric ordered.

Conner nodded his head in agreement. "Right away sir!" He saluted Eric and the two went running down the hall again to make some lunch for Diana.

Eric went back to look at Diana.

"Who were they?" Diana asked curiously.

"Erm..." Eric started, "Think of them as servants, who adore to do whatever they're master orders..."

"Really?"

"Yes, really... now, let's head down to the cafeteria... and afterwards I'll teach you everything you need to know..." Eric said.

Diana nodded slowly, "What... kind of things?"

"Oh, just the basics... like, who you are and everything..."

"Oh..." Diana said blinking.

Eric took Diana's hand and escorted her out of the hallway and gave her a tour as they went along. What he didn't realize was that there were two intruders just outside the building.

* * *

"I'm surprised the alarms didn't go off yet since we came," Martin said with the shake of his head.

"Maybe they're more inside the building Martin? But how are we supposed to fight off the guards when they spot us? We've been through enough as it is, can we handle that many guards?"

Martin shook his head. "Maybe not in our human forms, but as animals we might be able to overpower them." Martin stated as he searched for a way to sneak inside without having the alarms go off.

Laura nodded. "Right,"

Laura hoped desperately that Misty was all right in there and that those poachers hadn't done anything harmful to her best friend.

Laura then noticed a window that was open, "Maybe we can go in through there?"

Martin blinked, "I don't know... it's kinda risky..."

Laura sighed, "But we have to try..." and she flew over to the window and looked inside, "It seems clear to me..."

"Well, it seems that way, though it doesn't mean it is..." Martin said flying over, looking in as well.

"Well, we might as well try it..." Laura said, and before Martin could argue, she flew in.

Luckily, no alarm was triggered, and no one knew they were there still.

* * *

Diana listened to Eric as he explained the basics. They were now in the cafeteria as Thomas and Conner gave Diana her lunch. The lunch she had was a salad, and a hamburger. She enjoyed every bit of her lunch and thanked Thomas and Conner for the help.

"Anything else, ma'am?" asked Thomas.

Diana shook her head as she was replenished and full from the lunch. "No thank you, but I'll call when I need something else okay?" She stated casually.

"You're dismissed boys," Eric said with a growl of impatience.

"Yes sir!"

And the two men left instantly.

"Diana is actually quite cute for a robot, wouldn't you say Thomas?" asked Conner.

Thomas shrugged. "Perhaps, but she's with the boss so we can't call any dibs on her."

Conner looked to the floor disappointed. "I know, and it sucks man."

* * *

Martin tiptoed with Laura, down the halls, being careful to dodge every camera, and open door.

They made sure they checked every open door first though, they wanted to know if Misty was in any of them.

But, alas, they actually found no one in the whole building.

Laura sighed, "That's strange... you'd expect there'd be more people here, in such a big building like this..."

"No kidding..." Martin said, as he peeked into a room, then went on walking.

"So..." Diana started, "Where is everyone else? Is there more servants?"

Eric paused, and thought this question over, "Well... it honestly is a very lonely job for me... it's really only me and my robots..."

Diana blinked, "But, I'm here."

Eric smiled, and nodded, "Oh yes, of course. I have you with me now... and I am happy you are..."

Diana smiled when she saw Eric happy. "So, what now…? Should I train or something?" Diana asked with a raised eyebrow.

Eric smiled. "That would be a good idea, my dear. That way you can defend yourself from those kidnappers. I'm sure they'll want to take you away again."

Diana's eyes widened in revelation. "But, why would they want me? I haven't done anything to them, have I?"

Eric only shrugged his shoulders. "These kidnappers do what they want, whenever they want. They don't care about harming others, and they probably want you so they can make a ransom." Eric explained.

Diana gasped with fright as she covered her mouth with her hands. "T-That's horrible!" She exclaimed.

Eric nodded his head in agreement. "Yes it is, but don't worry Diana, I'll make sure they won't harm you again. You came home and I don't want to lose you."

Diana stared at Eric, and something about that saying sounded familiar. Maybe the wording was different, but she felt like there was someone else that shared the same feelings for her. But who?

Eric stood slowly, "Now, let me lead you to the gym... we'll have you trained in a few defense and weapon classes... for your own safety..."

Diana nodded, and stood as well, and they both started off down the hall again.

* * *

Martin suddenly had an incoming message on his CP. He looked to his CP, and answered it quickly, "Yeah?"

It was Chris, "Did you find her yet?"

"Sorry bro, not yet... but, you'll have to give us a break, this place is huge..." Martin replied, looking to Laura for a second.

Chris sighed sadly, "You have to find her... I'll be there soon, Aviva will drop me off..."

Laura blinked, and looked to Martin's creature pod, "Chris, don't you still need to heal?"

Chris shook his head. "I'll be fine Laura, don't worry about my well-being. Worry about Misty's, I have a feeling she is in danger." Chris protested.

"But dude, look at you. You still look badly injured from whatever happened to you. You know I worry more about you just as well as anyone else. You need to stay there and continue to heal, we'll find her bro." Martin said seriously.

Chris frowned. "Martin, Misty is my girlfriend and I promised myself I would protect her. I'm coming whether you like it or not." Chris said seriously.

"But bro," Martin argued as he was concerned for his brother.

"No buts Martin! I'm coming over, see you there shortly."

Chris turned off the connection. Martin and Laura looked at each other and Martin sighed in wonder. "Chris really is overly protective of Misty."

Laura smiled and said, "I think it's kind of cute. Chris is willing to put Misty first out of anything else."

Martin shrugged, "I guess it's cute... to a girl..." he teased.

Laura laughed a little and playfully elbowed him, "Hey! It's alright to feel that way! I even hope there will someday be a guy like that for me..."

Martin stared at her, and looked down, he wasn't very thrilled by this. He knew he would do anything for her, but, was it hard? He wouldn't know, he knew Chris probably knew though.

"Well, let's keep moving..." Martin said finally, and he started going down the hall again.

* * *

"So you punch like this?" Diana asked as she threw a punch at the dummy that was in the center of the gym.

Diana didn't get it right the first time around, and frowned in displeasure. Eric smiled at her and assisted her on what she did wrong. "Not everyone gets it right on the first try. Here, watch me."

Diana nodded and watched Eric throw a very hard punch to the dummy's abdomen, making the dummy wobble back and forth a little. Diana blinked in surprise, and Eric turned to look at her. "Okay now try again," He said with a smile.

Diana gulped and positioned herself into a fighting stance. With her knees bent and her fists up and ready, she exposed a serious face to the dummy and she gave another punch. It still wasn't perfect, but she was getting better at it. Though she was displeased with her failed attempt at making the dummy move.

"I'm just not fit for fighting." Diana said sadly.

Eric went up to Diana and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right, Diana. I'm positive by the end of the day, you will be able to fight off anyone, including me." He said with a lighthearted chuckle.

Diana shook her head in protest. "But I don't want to fight you." She stated clearly.

Eric smiled lightly, "Don't worry Diana, you won't have to fight me. I was just saying you'll get really good eventually."

"Eventually..." Diana repeated, sighing a little.

"How about you try again. But this time try a cross punch with it..."

Diana nodded, and got in position, and punched the bag; jab then cross.

"Actually, you got it pretty good that time..." Eric said with a small nod.

* * *

Meanwhile, nearby Laura and Martin were walking down the hall.

"Okay, Chris should be here any second..." Martin said with a nod.

Laura froze and stopped, "MK, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The sound of gym equipment being used..." She answered.

Martin stopped for a moment and listened. He soon heard the same thing Laura heard and he nodded his head in agreement. "I do hear it. C'mon, it shouldn't be close, and maybe Misty might be in there!"

Laura and Martin ran down the hall to the area of the gym.

* * *

"Phew, who would of guessed that training would be so much hard work?" Diana said with a smile.

Eric chuckled and said, "But all that training pays off. Now, let's work on your kicks, you ready?"

Diana nodded slowly and went into a fighting stance.

"Now, watch me…"

* * *

Martin and Laura made there way to a large doorway, and they both peeked around the corner, wondering if possibly Misty was there.

They both gasped when they saw her.

"It's her!" Martin whispered with excitement.

"Thank goodness she seems alright! But... what is she doing?" Laura whispered back.

"I... I don't know... she doesn't seem frightened though..." Martin said, cocking his head to one side.

"Hey, isn't that the guy that was in the jeep that didn't follow us?"

"Yeah, I think it is..." Martin whispered blinking.

* * *

Eric kicked the dummy hard, and on the same spot as last time. Diana watched as the dummy wobbled back and forth. He turned and smiled at Diana and gestured her to do the same thing.

"You can do it Diana," Eric inspired.

Diana nodded her head and positioned herself in front of the dummy. She glared at it and gave a hard kick to the dummy's chin. It wobbled pretty fast and Diana seemed a bit surprised by the powerful kick.

"Did I… do that?" she asked in shock.

Eric laughed in amusement and nodded his head. "You sure did Diana! It seems that kicking is your strength! Well done!" Eric praised her.

Diana blushed slightly at the praise. "I… guess I am great with kicking, who would have thought?" She said with a short laugh.

* * *

Laura and Martin exchanged glances at each other. "Why is that poacher calling Misty, Diana?" Laura asked in puzzlement.

Martin shook his head. "Don't know, and what I don't get is why Misty is being friendly to that guy. He kidnapped her." Martin stated.

Laura looked at Misty with saddened eyes. "Maybe they did do something to her after all." Laura concluded.

Martin looked at Laura and raised an eyebrow. "Why would you think that?" He asked.

"Because I know my best friend Martin, and although she's always friendly towards strangers, with poachers she would be the exact opposite." Laura claimed seriously.

"Well then, we better get Misty out of there."

"But how?" She asked looking into the room.

Martin smirked, "There's only one guy in there, we can handle it easily."

"I don't know Martin, I've been in Martial Arts class for a few years, and he seems pretty good..." Laura said blinking.

"Pfft, just watch and learn..." Martin said, jumping up and out into the room. He was still in his Peregrine suit too, so he figured it be easy to take down one guy, "Hey!"

Eric and Diana both looked up, and stared across the room. Diana's eyes widened, "_Who is he?_"

Eric growled and took a deep breath, "Hes here to take you away... he's one of the kidnappers Diana, but, don't fret, I'll protect you..."

Martin's eyes widened. "What? You got it all wrong! Misty, don't you recognize me? It's me, Martin Kratt!" He asked as he looked at Misty.

Diana blinked. "I'm sorry but I don't know you." She said with the shake of her head.

Eric growled and gave a punch to Martin, but Martin evaded the attack. "Don't listen to him Diana! He wants to take you away, but I'll make sure he doesn't!" Eric insisted.

Diana was most confused. That guy that wants to take me away from Eric, is he really that bad? Diana asked herself inside her mind.

"What have you done with Misty you poacher?" Martin demanded as he dodged yet another punch from Eric.

Eric smirked. "That's for me to know, and you to find out kidnapper!"

Laura had worked her way over to Diana, and carefully laid a hand on her shoulder, "Misty!"

Diana swung around and nearly screamed, "W-who are you?"

Laura blinked, "Don't... don't you remember me? I'm your best friend, Laura Wilkinson!"

"Don't listen to her Diana!" Eric called over, "She's trying to take you away from me!"

Diana gasped and glared at Laura, "You monster!"

Laura blinked, "No! Misty! I-"

"Just leave this place! Now!" Diana called out, raising her fists.

Laura backed up slightly and shook her head. "No, Misty! We've came to rescue you! Don't you see? He was the one that kidnapped you. C'mon Misty don't you remember the clubhouse? Remember Zach and Gourmand? Remember meeting the Kratt brothers? Don't tell me you forgot about that all ready." Laura said with a saddened look on her face.

Diana exposed a growl and tried to punch Laura, but she quickly dodged it. "Stop calling me that! My name is Diana!"

Eric grinned triumphantly and gave a low kick to Martin who wasn't expecting it. Martin tripped and fell to the ground with a thud. "Ow," He said with a groan.

Eric went up to Martin and cracked his knuckles. "Now to finish you off…"

"No, your name is Misty Castwell! What did he do to you Misty?" Laura asked as she felt her heart break.

"That's none of your business!"

"Gah!" Martin said as he quickly rolled over as he was almost pounced on. He quickly got up and put his fists up, "Okay, no more mister nice Kratt..."

Eric smirked, and put his own fists up. He knew he was better then Martin in combat.

Laura sighed, "C'mon Misty! Please try to remember me! We've been friends since preschool!"

Diana shook her head, "I don't know who you are! Just leave me alone!" and with that, she made a run for it.

Laura quickly ran after her, unknowing that Chris was coming around the hallway, and was going to run dab smack into Misty.

Diana ran into Chris and they both stumbled over. Diana shook her head and quickly stood up.

Chris groaned in pain and rubbed the back of his head gingerly. He stood up and gasped with happiness when he saw Misty.

"Misty! Oh thank goodness you're all right!" Chris said happily as he hugged her.

Diana struggled herself free from Chris's embrace and she spat out, "Why must you people insist that my name is Misty! My name is Diana for crying out loud!"

Chris was most confused on why Misty was behaving as if she didn't recognize him. "But Misty, that is your name. What have they done to you?" He asked with real concern.

Diana shook her head. "Ugh! Just leave me alone!" She pleaded and tried to go the other way.

Chris quickly stood and grabbed her arm, "No wait! Misty!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Misty cried out, as she swung her leg to do the kick Eric showed her.

Chris was kicked hard, and flung back against a wall. He honestly had no idea what had just happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, Martin had just gotten kicked pretty hard too. Laura knew she had to go after Misty, but, if she didn't help Martin, he would get killed.

She knew she was better at fighting then Martin in combat, she just wasn't sure if she could defeat this guy.

So, Laura jumped forward, blocking Eric from reaching Martin, "Don't you dare touch him!"

Eric chuckled in amusement. "Aww isn't that cute. _Beat it girl_, I have no time for you." He stated seriously as he positioned himself into a fighting stance.

"Laura what are you doing?" Martin asked with surprise.

"_Saving your butt_, that's what." Laura said as she turned to him and gave him a smile.

Laura turned back to Eric and exposed a serious expression across her face. "You have to get passed me first before you get to Martin. Got it? Now, come on," Laura beckoned Eric to fight her.

"Fine, first I'll deal with you. Then, I'll deal with him later." Eric spat out as he glared over at Martin.

Eric jumped forward, bringing his leg into a downward kick.

Laura's eyes widened as she parried the kick and was able to push him back, without messing up her stance.

Laura's face still showed a great amount of fear, but, she wasn't ready to back down.

Eric landed in a side horse stance, and his face no longer showed amusement, "You have a bit of skill... but, your not better then me..." and with that he jumped at her again, throwing a front kick, then a round house kick, then a back kick.

Laura parried the front kick, dunked under the round house, and blocked the back kick.

Eric smirked, and quickly pulled both of his legs up, kicking her twice in a jump kick, sending Laura back on her butt.

"Like I said, you're not bad, but you're not good either..." Eric said as he pounced at her, going to bring his elbow down on her face.

Luckily for Laura, Martin had gotten up, and jumped forward, pouncing on Eric before he could even get to her.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Martin spat out as he managed to punch Eric in the abdomen.

Eric wheezed and he glared at Martin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Diana was running down the hall with Chris pursuing her. He recovered from the kick and managed to catch up to her. "Misty! Misty please stop!" He begged.

Diana shook her head. "Ha! Like I'll stop for you! Dream on!"

"Misty, it's me Chris Kratt! Your boyfriend!" Chris called out desperately.

Diana skidded to a halt and Chris managed to be by her side. Diana looked at Chris Kratt, her eyes widened with disbelief. "You're my… my boyfriend?" She asked, confused.

"Yes! Don't you remember? When you and Laura were kidnapped me and Martin came to save you two! In the whole process I fell for you, don't you remember?" Chris asked, practically begging.

"I... I don't remember, no..." Diana said, eyes wide. But, she felt that there was some truth to what he said.

Chris sighed sadly, "Please Misty! Try to remember! I really don't want to lose you!"

Diana blinked, she knew she had heard that one to many times now.

Diana sighed in defeat. "I really don't know who you are, but you seem to be telling the truth. It's like I've seen you before. I'm sorry." She said honestly with the shake of her head.

Chris walked up to her and lifted her chin to have her lock eyes with him. "Maybe this will jog your memory…"

Chris leaned in to give Misty a kiss on the lips and Diana seemed baffled by the kiss.

* * *

The fight between Martin and Eric continued, but it seemed like Martin gained the upper hand. Laura watched from the sidelines.

"_Laura, go! Get Misty so we can get out of here!_" Martin yelled out to her.

Laura nodded and ran out of the gym to get to Misty

_"No!"_ Eric called out angrily, and ran Martin up against a wall _really_hard.

Martin wheezed and gasped in pain as he fell over.

Eric then ran off after Laura. Laura gasped when she saw the man coming up behind her, and she quickly ran faster. She might've not been able to beat him at combat, but, she was definitely the faster runner.

Though, Laura and Eric both froze in their tracks when they saw Misty and Chris with their lips locked.

Eric growled, "_Diana!_"

Diana looked up, releasing her mouth from Chris's, and looked to Eric, "_Eric!_Eric these people are not against me-"

"They just want you to think that!" Eric insisted.

"No, you just want her to think she's an entirely different person!" Laura growled.

Diana frowned as she was confused. "I don't get it… I'm so confused." Diana said with the shake of her head.

Chris pulled Misty closer to him and kept her in his arms. "We're good people Misty; you know it in your heart to be true." Chris insisted.

Diana looked at Chris and she nodded her head once in agreement. Though Diana still had a blurry memory of the people who were apparently trying to save her, she smiled and nodded back. "I… I trust you."

Laura sighed in relief. "Let's get outta here." Laura insisted.

Chris nodded his head in agreement and took Misty by the arm. "Let's go."

Diana frowned and looked at Eric.

"You're not going anywhere without a fight first!" Eric spat out as he went into a fighting stance.

Laura and Chris both put there fists up, and blocked Misty from Eric.

In an instant, they were all throwing kicks and punches, and blocks and parries. It was an all out battle, and it wasn't easy for Chris and Laura, because Eric decided to use his best skill.

Soon, Laura and Chris were flung back by one powerful kick. And they both sat up to look at Eric, who was towering over them.

"None of you are leaving this building... alive..." he said, and his face showed no mercy.

Chris looked to the windows beside them in the hall, and got an idea. Chris jumped up and grabbed Laura's arm, then Misty's, and he ran with them to the window.

"What are we doing?" Misty asked with fear.

"Crashing through that window!" Chris answered.

"But we're hundreds of feet up!" Laura said.

"Trust me!" he answered.

Laura could then see the Tortuga was floating outside, and the roof of it would be easy to jump to.

But, Laura then realized Martin wasn't with them. So, she pulled out of Chris's grip and ran to get him.

Chris looked back and called Laura's name. "Laura!"

"Get in the Tortuga Chris! I need to go back for Martin!" Laura called back as she ran a corner.

Chris saw Eric come at them, an angry look upon his face was visible. "Give Diana back! She belongs to me!"

Chris jumped into the Tortuga. The Tortuga flew away from the building, but not too far. Misty clung to Chris in fear she would fall, but when she noticed she wasn't falling she opened her eyes to find she was in a different room. Her eyes widened with amazement and she whistled. "Wow, this place is amazing!"

Chris had a mix of sadness and happiness inside him. He was happy to have Misty back, but he was sad because whatever that guy did to Misty made her loose her memory of the group… of him.

Howler howled once he heard Misty's voice and ran to tackle her. Misty screamed when she was tackled but then she laughed when Howler licked her face with his tongue. She tried to push him off of her.

"Down boy." She ordered.

Howler obeyed and got off of her. He sat near her feet and wagged his tail vigorously back and forth.

"Misty, you're all right!" Jimmy said as he came into the room and put the cub down.

Misty blinked in confusion when she saw Jimmy. "Umm… I'm sorry but who are you?" She asked.

Jimmy blinked in surprise. "You're kidding, right?" He asked.

Misty shook her head. "Sorry…" She apologized.

Jimmy looked at Chris. "What's wrong with Misty? It's like she has amnesia of us." He observed.

* * *

Laura ran past Eric quickly, running back to the gym.

Eric's eyes widened as she passed him, and he called out, "_Thomas! Conner!_After that girl!"

Thomas and Conner both ran over to Eric, as if out of no where, and nodded, "YES SIR!" and they both took after Laura.

Laura got to the gym, and found Martin still on the floor in pain, "Martin!" she called out as she quickly knelt down beside him, "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"My chest... feels..." Martin started, wincing as he gripped his chest, "Like it's... collapsing..."

Laura blinked and eyes widened, "Oh no, you probably broke a few ribs..." she was about to continue as she helped him up, when she heard Conner and Thomas running down the hall.

Laura gasped, and realized she only had a little time to hide them both. So, getting Martin to his feet, they both managed over to a supplies closet.

Thomas and Conner were right at the supplies closet, but they appeared to have lost track of Laura.

"Uh... she went this way, didn't she?" Conner asked as he scratched his head.

Thomas nodded his head. "Yeah, but... she disappeared."

Laura and Martin stayed perfectly quiet, hoping not to make a sound as they were afraid they would hear them if they did.

Conner shrugged his shoulders. "Well we lost her, so what exactly are we going to tell the boss?" He asked.

"Well we didn't really lose her, we just can't find her." Thomas replied.

"The boss is gonna be mad..." Conner said with fear clearly in his voice.

"Come on, let's keep looking. We'll find her eventually." Thomas reassured his comrade.

They soon left and when the coast was clear, Laura and Martin sighed in relief.

Laura peeked through the crack in the door, "Okay... it's clear..." but, when she turned back to Martin, he was wincing sharply, and gripping his chest.

Laura went over to him, "Is it that bad?"

"Yes..." Martin made out weakly, "That guy sure knows how to hurt someone..."

Laura rolled her eyes, "_I told you not to mess with him._.." but, she looked at Martin and sighed, "But, I will thank you for saving me..."

Martin nodded slowly, wincing deeply again.

"Come on, Chris and the others are waiting for us." Laura said seriously as she went to help Martin.

Laura walked out of the supplies closet and began to walk back to the open window where the Tortuga was spotted last. Martin continued to wince again in pain, but he didn't want Laura to worry. Thankfully Eric wasn't in the hallway so it was an easy escape.

"Looks like we're gonna make it." Laura said with a smile as she saw the Tortuga still floating outside near the building.

Martin nodded, but then winced again, "But, with me like this, how can we jump?"

Laura nodded, "Good point..." she looked down, "Well, since it's below us, I think we can make it..."

Martin considered this, "Alright then... on the count of three, _one-_"

"_THREE!_" Laura called out, as she pulled Martin and herself out of the window.

They both landed on the Tortuga; Laura, landing on her butt, and Martin landing on his face.

"I... wasn't... _ready_..." Martin said chuckling lightly, as he got up, wincing a little.

"Oops, sorry..." Laura said smiling lightly, blushing a little.

Suddenly, the Tortuga started flying, making them both fall over again.

"_JIMMY!_" They both yelled out.

Jimmy blinked when he heard something, but then shrugged his shoulders and continued to drive the Tortuga.

Misty however heard the yells and went up to the boy named Jimmy. She looked at him and said, "I think you need to stop."

Jimmy blinked and looked at Misty with puzzlement. "Why?" He asked.

"Because I think Laura and Martin are on the Tortuga." Misty replied.

Jimmy nodded his head and stopped flying the Tortuga. He let the Tortuga levitate and he looked back at Misty and said, "So you remember them? You called them by their names."

Misty shook her head apologetically. "No, I'm trying to remember... but nothing's coming back." She replied honestly.

Jimmy frowned. "Hmm, too bad. We're all worried about you, you know." He answered sincerely.

Misty smiled lightly and left to go back to the control room.

When Misty got back to the control room, she found Martin leaning against Laura, still gripping his side.

"What happened to you?" she asked blinking.

"Your other boyfriend Eric beat the heck out of me..." Martin said with a chuckle and a groan.

Chris growled to himself, not liking his brother talking about that. He didn't like the thought of Misty being with anyone else.

Misty blushed a little, but she shook her head. "We really weren't together you know... he was just being kind. Besides, I feel as though I already have one."

Laura nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah and that's Chris," She answered her with a smile as she pointed to Chris.

Misty looked over at Chris and smiled. "Maybe it is... maybe it isn't."

"So tell us Misty, what exactly did they do to you?" Laura asked as she looked at her best friend.

Misty bit her bottom lip. "Well I..." She began nervously.

Everyone waited for an answer.

"Well?" Laura asked when she didn't continue.

"Well I don't actually know... all I remember is waking up in a lab... everything else is just blurs..." Misty said, shaking her head slowly.

"That's definitely strange... the whole situation actually is a lot like something Zach would do..." Chris said rubbing his chin.

"Who's Zach?" Misty asked blinking.

"Erm, well... I'll explain later..." Chris said.

Martin winced again, and nearly fell, but, thank goodness Laura was still holding on to him.

"Oh dear... _let's get you some help Martin_... Aviva!" Laura called out.

Aviva came rushing when she heard her name being called. "You rang?" She asked.

She soon saw Martin in a terrible position and gasped. "Don't worry Martin, I'll fix you right up."

She went to go grab a medical kit that was stashed away somewhere. Misty felt a bit helpless as she watched Martin in pain.

"I wish there was something I could do to help." Misty said with the shake of her head.

Aviva came back and looked at Martin, then to Laura, "So, what's wrong anyway? Just thought I should ask before I do anything..."

"I think he broke a few ribs..." Laura said, trying to support Martin her best.

Aviva blinked, and looked to her medical kit, "Um, I'm not a hospital... I don't have anything to help that..."

Laura nodded quickly, "Then we'll have to get Martin to a hospital..."

As Laura helped Martin over to a chair, Misty thought of something, "You know, if he just sits up straight, it will help greatly with breathing..."

Martin looked to Misty, and nodded slowly as he sat up straight. Surprisingly, it helped, though, with broken ribs it was hard to sit up in the first place.

"He also needs to have something support his chest... tight bandages maybe..." Misty added.

Chris blinked and looked to Misty, "Where did you learn all this?"

"I-..." Misty wracked through her brain, "I don't know actually..."

Chris thought profoundly on it, while Laura and Aviva were trying to attend to the wounds.

"Well, whatever the case, I'm glad that she knows." Laura said as Aviva handed her some bandages that she wrapped around Martin's chest.

"Yeah me too, with knowledge like that… we can be prepared for any situation." Aviva agreed.

Misty smiled. "It's the least I can do since you guys well… saved me."

Laura just finished up with the finishing touches and asked Martin, "So, how's that?"

"Much better," Martin replied with a smile.

"Good. Now you should probably just rest now," Laura offered.

Martin nodded his head in agreement.

Chris suddenly got a call on his CP, "Erm... be right back guys... got to answer this..."

"Who is-" Laura started, but, Chris left the room before she could finish, "-it..."

Laura shrugged it off, and turned to Misty, "So, maybe there's someway we can bring your memory back... I don't know how though..."

Aviva's eyes lit up as she raised her hand about to say something. Martin cut her off though, "Aviva, I_ don't think she meant a ton of scientific tests_..."

Aviva lowered her hand slowly.

"_Hey Martin!_" Chris's happy voice called out from the hall, "_You'll never guess who just called!_"

Martin wheeled his chair over towards the hall a little, "Who?"

"_Susan!_"

"No way!"

"_Yes way!_" Chris said smiling, as he walked back in.

Misty and Laura blinked, and at the same time asked, "Who's Susan?"

"Our sister..." Chris said.

"You have a _sister_?" Laura asked wide eyed.

"Two..." Martin said with a slight chuckle.

Misty blinked, "Wow..."

"_Anyway,_" Chris went on, "She's inviting us over to New York for a week or two... do you think we should go?"

Martin smiled. "Why not? It's been so long since we've got to see Susan. It should be fun."

Chris nodded his head in agreement. "All right,"

Misty blinked. "But you sure it's all right to go? With the situation you're in now, won't your sister be worried?"

Martin shook his head. "Don't worry about it Misty. I'll bet that I'll be back to normal before we go."

"Anyway, if you think about it, Martin's in no shape for Creature adventuring at the moment. So, a break seems necessary..." Chris added.

Misty blinked, "Creature Adventuring?" somehow that seemed familiar.

"Yep, that's what the Kratt team does; creature rescuing and adventuring..." Martin said with a nod.

Aviva ran over to the open door and called up, "JIMMY! Turn us around and head toward New York city!"

"_Aye aye captain!_" Jimmy's voice could be heard from the driving control station.

* * *

The Kratt team soon arrived at New York City and as Misty looked out the Tortuga's window, her eyes rejoiced at seeing the sight. "Wow… New York, big place. For some strange reason, it's like I've been here a few times with people that love me."

Chris smiled and went up to Misty. He placed a gentle hand on Misty's shoulder and said, "You probably have with your family,"

Misty looked at Chris with a raised eyebrow, "I have a family?" she asked.

Chris nodded his head. "Yes, and they love you very much just like I do too." He said sincerely with a smile.

Martin rolled his eyes amusingly and said, "All right you two love birds, we need to meet Susan and let's not keep her waiting."

Misty blushed lightly and Chris chuckled at his brother. "Okay Martin, I got the message." He turned to look at Misty. "You coming?" He asked.

Misty blinked. "I don't know… what about my memory loss? Wouldn't that mess everything up?" She asked with concern.

Chris shook her head, "Don't worry about that, you should probably come with us to start remembering anyway..."

Martin looked at Laura, "You want to come too?"

Laura blinked, and smiled slowly, "Sure."

Aviva came over with Koki and Jimmy after the Tortuga landed, "Well, you guys enjoy your time in New York. Me and the tech team will be going sight seeing." Aviva said.

"And watching Howler and that orphaned lion cub..." Koki added.

Laura nodded, "Sounds good... well, see you guys later!" and with that, she Martin, Chris and Misty headed out the door, into central park where they had landed.

As the four of them ventured into New York City, Misty's eyes twinkled with delight. So many buildings, so many people, and so many sounds and traffic surrounded her.

"This place is amazing! I can't believe I would forget visiting a place like this!" Misty claimed as her eyes went from one thing to the next.

Chris smiled at Misty and stayed close to her. "Well you better stay close, it's pretty easy to get lost in a big place with many people," Chris informed her.

Misty looked at Chris and blinked. "Really?" She asked fascinated.

Laura smiled at Misty's curiosity. Though she did have memory loss of them, her personality never really changed, and Laura was relieved about that. She looked at Martin then and asked, "So where are we supposed to meet Susan?"

"Well," Martin started, "She said we could all just come over to her penthouse... she said she had big news or something to tell us..."

Laura blinked, "I wonder what..."

As they all walked through the city, Misty ended up finding a map of the whole city, and immediately started naming a ton of places they could go.

She was highly interested in everything, and wanted to know about everything too.

Chris had to stop her in the middle of her question asking, "Erm, Misty, how about we go to dinner tonight or something, and afterwards, I can show you a few sights..."

Misty nodded eagerly, "Yes please!"

Chris smiled and offered a hand. Misty giggled and gladly took it. Chris looked at Martin and said, "Maybe we should have dinner before we meet Susan? I'm sure we're all hungry after trying to save Misty from that poacher."

Misty narrowed her eyebrows a little as she felt bad for making them go through all that trouble in rescuing her, and she pondered about how Eric is handling all of this right now. Will he come back and sack revenge on her friends? Will he come back and take her away again? Misty really did like Eric as a friend as he showed her the ropes and everything. She just couldn't believe that he was keeping her away from her true friends.

"Uh, sure." Martin said and he turned to look at Laura. "You hungry, Laura?" He asked.

Laura blinked and heard her stomach rumble. She laughed and nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, guess I am hungry."

Martin smiled and raised a hand in the air, "To a restaurant we go!"

So, they all headed down the sidewalk, towards the food businesses in town.

Chris and Martin actually broke out fighting for a moment, because Martin wanted to go to a Chinese restaurant and Chris wanted to go to a Mexican restaurant.

The only way they decided to settle the argument, was that both couples went to different restaurants.

Misty was confused on why Chris and Martin argued and separate from each other, but she didn't want to press on the matter so instead she asked Chris, "So what does the Mexican place like? Is their food really that great?"

Chris grinned and nodded his head in agreement. "Oh yeah. Their burritos and tacos are so good! They make my mouth water." Chris said happily.

Misty giggled at Chris's silliness. "You're funny," She said with a smile.

Chris rubbed the back of his head with his free hand and said, "Uh… thanks, Misty."

Misty gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and she blushed after doing that. "I... uh…" She stammered and looked away towards the buildings.

Chris blinked and looked at Misty. He smiled at her and they continued on their way to the Mexican restaurant.

* * *

"I hope Misty will be alright..." Laura said sighing slightly as she walked with Martin. She hoped her friend wouldn't get into anymore trouble.

"Laura, relax, she's with Chris." Martin said with a smile as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He didn't wear his normal attire, instead, he just wore dark jeans and a blue t-shirt.

Laura blinked, and just stared at him, "But last time she was with Chris-"

"Laura..." Martin cut her off, "We're here to _relax_, just clear your mind and be calm."

"What are you, _a yoga teacher_?" Laura said laughing.

Martin smiled, and chuckled, "No, I'm just someone who think we should enjoy this peaceful time together..."

Laura blushed. "Oh, uh… okay." She said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"So, what are you going to get when we get to the Chinese restaurant?" Martin wondered as he looked at her.

Laura blinked and said, "Well, I don't know. It's been awhile since I had Chinese food. I'll probably get whatever you're getting."

Martin smiled.

* * *

Misty and Chris located the Mexican place and the place said Taco Bell. Misty blinked and cocked her head to the side when she read those words out loud, "Taco Bell, huh… sounds vaguely familiar."

Chris chuckled at Misty's innocence. "You've probably been here before with your family." He said with a smile.

Misty looked at Chris and nodded her head in agreement. "Maybe, but now I'm going to be in here with you." She said happily.

Chris went up to the door and opened it for Misty. Misty giggled and walked to the door and said to Chris, "Why thank you my good sir,"

And she went inside with Chris following behind.

Chris and Misty got a table, and Chris checked his watch, "Okay, it's 6:30 now... we should probably meet up with Martin and Laura at the penthouse at 7:30..."

Misty nodded in agreement, as Chris got up, and went to go order them something to eat.

Misty couldn't help but watch him go over to the counter. She really did feel that she loved him, only even if it felt like it had been a few hours.

When Misty watched Chris order the food, Misty kept watching him and she smiled.

I've met him before, I know I have… but why can't I remember? It's so darn frustrating! Misty thought inside her mind.

She felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Chris coming back with two plastic cups in his hands. He handed her a cup and she gladly took it.

"So uh, where's the food?" Misty asked as her stomach grumbled afterwards.

Chris chuckled and said, "It'll come, it just takes time for them to prepare it. They'll call us when it's done, don't worry."

"All right,"

"Meanwhile, let's get our drinks. There's plenty to choose from," Chris said as he led Misty to the soda fountain machine.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Chinese buffet, Laura had finally sat back down at her and Martin's table after going through the many rows of food.

Martin was already back at the table, munching on some dumplings.

Laura smiled and sat down, "You seem to be enjoying the food.."

"Of course I am! It's the best restaurant in New York!" Martin said, his mouth slightly full, "Though, Chris disagrees, and sticks with Taco Bell as usual..."

Laura laughed, "You two may be brothers, but, your more different then I thought..." and she started eating.

Martin nodded, swallowing what food was in his mouth, "Yep, I'm the more handsome tall one..." he said teasingly.

"You sure are..." Laura said sighing, under her breath, but she looked up to see Martin just staring at her blankly. He had heard what she said.

Laura blushed, and an awkward silence passed between them as they both went back to eating.

* * *

Chris and Misty were just about to sit down at their table near the window as their number was called. Chris blinked and said, "That's us. I'll be back with the food."

Chris placed his drink on the table and went to get the food. Misty sat down and began to drink her Coke through the straw. It was a great mix of syrup and carbonated water and Misty's eyes lit up in happiness. She watched as Chris came back to the table with a box that said 12 pack on it. He placed it on the table and sat down.

"There are twelve tacos in here. We can split it evenly if you want," Chris explained as he opened the box and took out two tacos for him and two tacos for Misty.

Misty smiled and took the two tacos from Chris. "Thanks," she thanked.

"Any time. I just don't see why Martin dislikes Taco Bell. They're food is amazing," Chris pondered as he unwrapped his taco.

Misty shrugged. "Well whatever the case, Chris, I'll stick with you because you seem to be the cute one and the smart one." Misty said honestly.

Misty then blinked as she felt she said that before to someone she knew very close.

Chris blinked, and smiled lightly as he went back to his food, "Um, thanks..."

Misty nodded slowly, as she picked up a small packet of hot sauce, and tried to open it. But, with all her attempts she couldn't open it.

Chris noticed her struggle and blinked, "Erm, need a little help there Mist?"

"No..." Misty grunted, "I got... it!" and with that, she was able to rip it open, but, it actually squirted all over Chris hair.

Chris blinked, and Misty gasped, "_Oh I am so sorry!_"

Chris laughed and took a napkin to his hair, "That's fine... stuff happens..."

Misty blushed and watched as Chris finished with cleaning his hair. She then went for another packet of hot sauce and handed it to Chris. "Umm, maybe you should open it this time?" She offered.

Chris nodded and took the packet. He easily ripped it open and gave it to Misty. "There you go," He said with a smile.

Misty's heart hammered against her chest as she felt like she was really in love with Chris. She took the packet and said, "Thanks,"

"Any time,"

Misty was able to get it on her taco, and she took a bite. Her eyes rejoiced as she appeared to enjoy the crunchy taco. "Wow! This is great!" She said happily.

Chris chuckled and said, "See? What did I tell you? It's great stuff."

Misty nodded happily as she went on munching on her taco.

They ate for a while, and chatted, and laughed, until Chris noticed his watch again.

"What?-... oh crap..." he said standing slowly.

Misty blinked, "What?"

"It's 7:25! We have five minutes to get to the penthouse!" he grabbed her hand, "C'mon! We have to hurry!"

"Okay, okay!" she said with a playful eye roll.

Chris led the way to the front of the penthouse and he soon saw Martin and Laura heading to the same spot.

"Hey Martin, Laura!" Chris called as he and Misty joined up with him and Laura.

Martin smiled at Chris and said, "You ready to hear the big announcement?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah. I wonder what it's gonna be about?" He asked curiously.

As they all walked inside, Misty blinked and looked around, "Wow... Susan sure has good taste in decorating..."

"That's our sister..." Chris said, with a slight chuckle.

Soon, a woman with light brown hair, and hazel eyes came into the room, "Christopher! Martin!" and she ran over to the bros, hugging them both.

The brothers hugged her back, "Hey Susy! Nice to see you again!" Martin said with a grin.

"So, what's the big news you just had to tell us?" Chris asked.

"Well, I'll get to that in a second, first I want to know who your girlfriends are!" Susan said with a smile, motioning to Laura and Misty.

Laura stepped forward, with a big smile, "I'm Laura Wilkinson... and I'm not Martin's girlfriend, just a friend..." Sadly, Laura thought.

"And I'm Misty Castwell." Misty said smiling, "Nice to meet you."

And Misty and Laura shook Susan's hand.

Susan smiled, "It's nice to meet you both. Anyway, the reason I called you guys here, is because..." her smile grew.

Chris and Martin nodded, and both said at the same time, "Because?"

"Because... I'm getting married!" Susan said with a big smile, as she clasped her hands together.

"No way!" Chris said with a grin.

"Congratulations sis!" Martin said.

Susan smiled, "Thanks! The wedding takes place in a few days, and I just needed my brothers here!"

Chris nodded, "So, is Christine coming?"

"Yep, she'll be here tomorrow."

"So..." Martin started, "Who's the lucky guy? Do we know him?"

"You know Dan Tenyaon, the guy I've been dating for a few years?" Susan asked.

Both brothers nodded.

"Yep! I'm marrying Dan!" Susan said.

"We're so happy for you sis!" Chris praised as he gave her another hug.

Martin nodded. "Yeah, it's not every day that a Kratt gets this lucky chance. So, where is he?" Martin added as he too gave his sister yet another hug.

"Sorry for the delay, Susi, you wanted to introduce me to a few people?" asked Dan as he came by.

Susan looked over her shoulder and smiled dreamily when Dan walked next to her. Misty's eyes twinkled as he looked so dang cute! But, she knew she loved Chris, and she wondered if Laura was thinking the same thing.

She nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. Dan, I want to introduce you to my two brothers and their girlfriends. That's Martin and Laura," She pointed an index finger at Martin and Laura.

Dan looked at them and gave them a nod of his head in greeting.

"And that's Christopher and Misty. Martin and Chris are my two brothers I hope you don't mind that they'll be attending the wedding ceremony." Susan said as she grabbed Dan's arm.

Dan shook his head. "Not at all. The more the merrier. It's a pleasure to have met all of you," Dan stated casually.

"The feeling's mutual." Chris said with a smile.

"You just take care of our sister, _ya hear_?" Martin said chuckling.

"Of course I will." Dan said, and he kissed Susan's cheek, "So, I suppose you'll want them in the wedding, eh Susy?"

Susan nodded, "Yep, Martin and Chris will be the best men, and, if Laura and Misty want to, they can be my maids of honor."

"Would we!" Laura said eyes widening with excitement.

"Then it's settled." Susan said smiling, "Well, we better get you all situated in your rooms..."

Susan and Dan led Chris, Misty, Laura, and Martin to their rooms. Misty blinked in confusion as she didn't know what the maids of honors or best men do in weddings. She looked at Chris and whispered in his ear, "So what exactly do the maids of honor and best men do in these weddings?"

"It's really not all that hard or bad, Misty. I'm sure Laura can tell you when we get to our rooms." Chris whispered back.

Misty nodded. "All right."

Susan and Dan stopped at a door and turned to look at her brothers and their girlfriends. "Laura, Misty, this can be your room if you'd like." She said as she opened the door to the bedroom.

Laura looked in and gasped, "This is our room? It's more like a football field! It's huge! And just look at all the stuff!"

Susan blinked, "Would you like another room?"

Laura shook her head and smiled, "I never said that! This one will do just nicely, thank you."

"Yes, thank you." Misty added with a smile.

"Well, g'night girls!" Martin said with a wave.

Laura waved back, and sighed as she headed into the room.

"Night Laura!" Chris called after Laura, then he went over to Misty, "Goodnight Misty." and with that he kissed her gently.

Misty blushed and kissed back a little, then pulled away, "Good night..." and she went into the room, closing the door.

Chris sighed heavily as he knew that this would take time with Misty's memories returning. Susan noticed this and asked, "Chris, you all right?"

Chris blinked and smiled at Susan. "Ha, ha yeah. Everything's just fine!" He said nervously.

Susan blinked as she wasn't convinced, but she decided to shrug it off. She led them to their room and when they did, Martin rolled his eyes at Chris and whispered, "Real smooth bro."

Chris glared at his brother who only gave him the innocent smile. Susan came to another door which was another hallway's down from Misty and Laura.

"This will be your room guys, I hope you'll like it." Susan said as she opened the door.

Martin smiled brightly, "It's great sis! It's even bigger then the girls! Oh! I call the bed by the window!" and with that he ran into the bedroom.

Chris and Susan laughed. Chris smiled, "Thanks sis, see you in the morning!" and with a wave of his hand, he followed Martin into the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Laura sat on her bed, looking over her notebook she had brought on the trip, "Hm..." she thought out loud, "You know Misty, we should go prank the guys in the middle of the night..."

Misty turned to look at Laura. "You sure that's okay? I mean, what if they get angry at us?" She asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

Laura shook her head. "Eh, don't worry about it Mist, I'm sure the guys will get a kick out of it."

Misty blinked in confusion. "Wha?" She asked confused on what Laura meant.

Laura bit her bottom lip. "Erm... never mind, come on what do you say?" She asked.

Misty shook her head and went to her bed. "I don't know..."

Laura laughed lightly, "C'mon, I let you do whatever you want to Chris!"

Misty looked down, "I'm not sure I could do anything to him... he's so sweet to me and all..."

Laura sighed, and gave a puppy dog face, "Pwease?" she knew Misty could never back down from that face.

Misty blinked, and for some reason felt as if she couldn't say no, "Oh fine..."

"Yes!" Laura said clapping her hands together, "Let's go!"

Laura and Misty snuck their way to the guys room, but they didn't know which room that was. As they walked down the hallway Misty asked Laura, "Do we even know where the guy's room is?"

Laura blinked and she face-palmed herself. "No, we don't. But, I'm positive we'll find their room. Those two are never quiet." Laura implied.

They went down the next hallway, and to their luck they heard Martin's voice coming from inside one of the rooms.

"How are you holding up Chris?" Martin asked as he looked over at his brother.

Chris took off his shoes and placed them near his bed. "What do you mean? I'm fine,"

Martin shook his head. "I meant about Misty's memory loss. I know it's been bugging you all day," He said as he was getting ready for the shower.

Chris flopped back on his bed, "Well... it's been... hard..." he sighed sadly, "I wish she would remember all the fun times we had together, and how we met and everything..."

Martin nodded as he took off his shirt, "It must be hard..."

"You have no idea..."

"Well, I'm taking a shower..." Martin said finally heading to the bathroom, only in his pants.

Chris nodded, and rolled over in his bed, sighing a little before closing his eyes.

"Okay... it's your move Misty..." Laura urged Misty to go into the room.

Misty bit her bottom lip, "Oh but… I don't know what to do. What should I do?" Misty asked somewhat nervously.

Laura sighed. "Just do whatever you want. Really it's not all that hard," Laura instructed.

Misty shook her head. "I can't. I'm just no good at being a prankster."

Laura took Misty's wrist and dragged her closer to the door. "Okay, we'll go in there together, does that sound good to you?" Laura asked in a whisper.

Misty nodded slowly.

Laura slowly pushed on the door, and it opened without one creek. Laura still whispered to Misty, "Okay, Chris is over there, you do something... I'm going to put _dye_ in Martin's shampoo..." she giggled lightly.

Misty smiled, she some how enjoyed Laura's idea, "Sounds good... I'll think of... something..."

Laura nodded and headed across the large room towards the bathroom.

She went in slowly, to find the bathroom was huge too. "Wow... that's not a bathtub, _it's a swimming pool_..." she mumbled to herself.

She soon spotted Martin's shampoo and picked it up, "This is going to be priceless..."

But, suddenly Martin came out of the shower wrapping his towel around his waist. Upon seeing Laura he gave a shout of surprise, and him shouting, made her scream and fall over into the tub.

Misty blinked, and wondered what all the commotion was about.

Chris ran into the bathroom. "Martin, bro what's wrong?" He asked with concern, but when he saw Laura he couldn't help but crack up laughing.

"Laura! _What are you doing in here?_" Martin asked somewhat angrily, but he was more embarrassed than anything.

Laura felt her cheeks go hot. "_I uh… umm… hi?_" She replied.

Chris continued to laugh as he found this funny. "Wow dude." Chris said with the shake of his head.

Misty heard the laughter and wondered if she should go in there and do something.

Martin sighed and pulled his towel up a little more, "Well, if you don't need anything, um, _can you please go?_ I'm kind of... _not dressed here_..."

Laura blushed even harder, "Sorry... I.. I..." she got up, a nervous smile on her face.

Misty thought fast, she quickly ran in which made Martin jump back because he was now even more embarrassed.

"She was just getting some shampoo! We're all out!" Misty said quickly, motioning to the shampoo bottle that was still in Laura's hand.

Laura caught on and nodded slowly, "Yeah, I am... sorry about, coming in uninvited..."

"Can you two girls _please_ go now? _I NEED TO GET DRESSED!_" Martin said, brushing his wet bangs back.

"Again... sorry..." Laura said as she and Misty quickly left the guys room.

"_That was a bad idea Laura_..." Misty said blinking.

Laura sighed, and looked up at her friend and laughed, "It was worth seeing Martin's expression when I was in there..."

* * *

Chris was still laughing when Laura and Misty left the room and Martin glared at his younger brother. "You can stop laughing now." He said somewhat angrily.

Chris inhaled and exhaled, but even when he stopped laughing he had a huge grin spread across his face. "Dude, do you even know what Laura was really after?" He asked.

Martin shrugged his shoulders. "Does it really matter? Laura saw me in a towel bro, when I was undressed! I wasn't ready for her to see me like this!" Martin argued as he went up to the mirror to look at himself.

Chris came to his brother's side. "She wasn't expecting you to come out so soon. Give her a break Martin, these things happen… _I guess._"

* * *

Misty and Laura were back in their room, as Laura was preparing to take her own shower. Misty had her shoes off and was being comfortable in the bed she was in. She was laying on her back and she faced the ceiling.

"I just can't believe you did that Laura." Misty said with a small smile.

Laura shrugged, "Yeah, it was pretty risky wasn't it... though, thank you for saving my butt back there..." she smiled lightly.

Misty smiled, "No problem."

"Well, I'm taking a shower..." Laura said, and she headed to the bathroom.

Misty called after her, "Make sure you don't use that shampoo you loaded with dye!"

"Oh right! Thanks!" Laura called back.

* * *

"Martin, _are you sure this is a good idea?_" Chris asked as he walked down the hall with his brother.

Martin and Chris were now in their pajamas, and Martin nodded, "I have to give Laura a piece of my mind..."

"You just want to get her back don't you..."

"Erm... no, why would you think that?" Martin said, laughing nervously.

Misty sighed in wonder and decided to close her eyes. "I hope soon, I'll fully remember you guys." She said mostly to herself.

Martin was at the door to the girl's room and he said, "All right, I'm heading in…"

Chris shook his head in dismay. "I'm not going in to prank Misty, and don't think I'll bail you out of this one if you get caught."

Martin rolled his eyes. "You say that now bro, but you'll help me out if I will get caught. I won't though…" He said with pride.

Chris had a small smile and Martin decided to open the door, and thankfully to his surprise, the door didn't creek. Martin peered over the edge and saw that Misty was asleep for the time being. He quietly snuck his way inside.

Martin blinked and looked over to the bathroom, hearing the shower running. "Hm..." he wondered, "Maybe she didn't get in yet?" he shrugged and went over to the bathroom.

Chris eyes widened, as he whispered harshly, "Martin! Bad idea bro! Bad idea! You don't want what happened to Laura to happen to you!"

Martin looked back and sighed, "Chris, _relax._.."

Chris slapped his face, and shook his head a little. His brother was crazy.

Which indeed he was.

When he went inside the bathroom, he was about to do the same thing to Laura that she did to him, but when he was about to reach for the shampoo in the closet, Laura stepped out of the shower.

She turned around and saw Martin reaching for the shampoo and she screamed. When she screamed, that startled Martin and he tripped and banged his head onto the bottom of the sink.

Misty quickly opened her eyes at the scream and quickly went into the bathroom. She blinked in confusion when she saw Martin in there. Laura's face turned three dark shades of red as she felt embarrassed.

"What happened?" Misty asked when she looked at the embarrassed Laura, to the fallen Martin.

Chris sighed and shook his head in dismay. "Oh brother." He said mostly to himself.

Laura was peeking out from behind the shower's door, not being dressed and all, "_MARTIN KRATT GET OUT OF THIS BATHROOM!_"

Martin went red, and stood up quickly, only to hit his head again. He stood up again, avoiding the sink, and he laughed nervously.

Misty quickly gave Laura a robe, and once Laura had the robe on, she stomped out heading straight over to Martin.

Chris quickly backed out of the bathroom, not wanting be any part of this.

"_Out of all the rude, unconsiderate men, Martin you are the worst!_" Laura said, she was in a fury.

Martin growled, "Hey! You did the same to me!"

"Yeah, but I don't seek revenge!"

Chris listened from outside the bathroom, and in seconds Martin was_ literally_ tossed out the door.

"Smooth bro..." Chris said, a smirking smile on his face.

Martin stood up dusting himself off, "_Just be quiet Chris..._" he said, turning to look around, "_GAH! Run!_" and he grabbed Chris's arm and dashed for it, as Laura came out still in her robe, hands in fists.

"_I can't believe him!_" Laura spat out hotly once he and Chris were out of the room.

Misty smiled and placed a hand on Laura's shoulder. "Oh come on, you did do the same thing to him. Now you know how he felt." Misty said casually.

Laura sighed and went back into the bathroom. "_I'm going to get dressed.._." she said.

Misty nodded her head and went out of the bathroom. She went to her bed when she heard the door closed behind her. Misty plopped herself onto the bed again and decided to fall asleep with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Laura finished up whatever she had to do and went to sleep in her bed. Misty however didn't seem to be sleeping peacefully. In her mind, she was dreaming… dreaming of something that seemed vaguely familiar yet again it wasn't.

"W-Where am I?" she asked curiously.

The setting in her dream was at Duke's University and she was standing in the grass near the entrance of the school. The classes finally let out after a long day at Duke University. It had been a normal day, with all the science and math as usual.

Laura Wilkinson, walked out of the two large front doors with her friend Misty Castwell.

"Okay... most boring day ever..." said Laura as she brushed her blond bangs from her eyes. She was a beautiful young woman, who wore part the University's uniform; the white shirt, long white socks, short blue skirt, and a blue tie. Her hair was usually in a long ponytail, but, today it was down.

"No kidding..." said Misty, also a lovely young woman with waist long brown hair, and rich brown eyes. She wore her uniform the same as Laura's, except, she wore a necklace and no tie.

"Well, we could always sneak out to the club..." Laura got a shine in her dark blue eyes, which Misty only knew.

"Alrighty then..." Misty said as she grabbed her friends arm and they both headed off to the woods.

Soon the scene changed inside a clubhouse and Misty blinked in recognition. "Wait a minute… I- I know this place." Misty said mostly to herself.

"-And that's how the Draco lizard 'flies'..." said Laura with a smile, "And isn't it cool that Martin named one of them Zippy? Martin can be so cute at times..." Everyone in the room knew she was talking half to herself, as well to them.

"Um, not really Laura, Chris is way cuter then Martin..." Misty started, "Which officially makes him the coolest Kratt Bro!" Half of the room cheered, the other half crossed their arms and pouted.

"It does not!" said Laura stomping her foot, "My fellow team mates, Martin clearly is better then Chris in almost every way!"

"Not at all! Chris has all the brains!" shouted Misty

"Well Martin has all the looks _AND_the brains!" Laura yelled back.

For a long time Misty and Laura just glared at each other, but, soon their faces both lightened up and they started laughing. And at the both time they both said, "Both Brothers are great..." And they got back to the meeting.

Misty continued to blink as she watched herself and Laura having a good time with each other and slowly she was starting to remember. "I-… It's coming back to me-… I remember this place, and Laura. What happened to me that made me forget this?" She asked mostly to herself.

Suddenly she saw the scene change, and it came to picture where she saw herself struggling in a lab chair.

"Soon my pretty… _very soon indeed_…" She could hear, coming from Eric who was working over her.

Misty gasped, and shook herself out of the dream, sitting up straight in her bed.

Laura heard Misty's gasp and woke up instantly. She sat up in her bed and yawned. She went over to her best friend and sat beside her.

"What's up Misty? You okay?" she asked.

Misty looked at Laura with recognition. "I… I remember," She claimed.

Laura raised an eyebrow and asked, "Remember? Remember what?"

Misty then grinned and hugged Laura.

Laura blinked in confusion and said, "Uh…"

"I remember the clubhouse, I remember Duke's University, and most importantly…" Misty stated with a grin as she pulled herself away to look Laura in the eyes. "I remember my best friend, _Laura._" She claimed with happiness.

Laura's eyes widened, and she squealed with joy, "Misty that's wonderful! I'm so happy you remember me!"

Misty nodded, "And, I also remember that mean guy we use to go to college with... I think Zach was his name?"

Laura nodded, "Sounds like Zach."

Misty jumped up, "I also remember all the stuff I've learned about animals at our club, and oh! And how I had a crush on Chris! And I remember so much more!"

"So, do you remember your family?" Laura asked slowly, still smiling.

Misty's smile faded as she shook her head slowly, "Sadly know... I only remember stuff that happened at the university..."

Laura nodded in understanding. "It'll take time, I guess. Not everything will come at you in an instant." Laura explained calmly.

Misty sighed. "I wish that all of it would come back. I also saw, in my dream, _Eric_." She said with the shake of her head.

Laura narrowed her eyebrows a little, because she didn't like Eric at all. "_What did you see?_"

"He… _was working on me_… like some kind of lab rat."

Laura shook her head, disgusted, "Why that little... _I swear if I ever see him again I'll-_"

Misty stopped her short, "Erm, it's alright Laura! I'm sure he'll be of no more trouble..." but, she honestly didn't know.

Laura took a deep breath, and exhaled looking at her friend, "Alright... well, sleep well Misty..." and with that she went back to her bed, and lay down.

Misty sighed, and lay down again as well, her thoughts now lay on the fact Eric might be coming back.

Misty shivered at the thought as she didn't want to be separated by Chris, Martin, and Laura again. She positioned herself onto her right side, covered herself with the blanket and closed her eyes.

* * *

The sun's light shone through the window and it was because of the light that Misty woke up from. She yawned and sat up in her bed. She looked over to Laura's bed and saw that she was asleep.

Misty got out of bed and went into the bathroom. When she was inside, she decided to take a shower of her own since she skipped doing one last night. When she turned on the water, she sighed.

"It's good that part of me is back, but the other part… is still trying to find its way back." she said mostly to herself.

Laura woke up, and blinked. She looked over not to see her friend in bed.

At first she was a bit alarmed, knowing all the trouble her friends gotten into through the past months, but, when she heard water running in the bathroom, she sighed with relief.

She sat up and stretched, yawning a little before standing up and heading to the door.

When she opened the door, the smells of eggs, bacon and pancakes filled the room.

Laura smiled and called back to Misty, "Hey Mist! I going to get some breakfast! Join me when your done!"

"_Kay!_" Misty's voice came from the bathroom.

Laura nodded, and headed out into the hall, and down into the kitchen.

Chris and Martin were already there, eating, of course.

The bros were still in their pajamas from the night before; Martin wore a white t-shirts and blue plaid pajama pants, Chris also wore a white t-shirt and green plaid pajama pants.

"Well isn't it the PJ brothers. _Here to change my breakfast into dye huh?_" Laura teased, laughing a little.

"_Ha ha..._" Martin said slowly and sarcastically.

Chris rolled his eyes, and looked back to Laura, "So where's Misty?"

"She was taking a shower... though she's probably done now." Laura said pointing her thumb back to the hallway as she sat down beside Martin.

"Well, I'm done eating..." Chris said standing, "I think I'll go check on her."

When Chris was walking down the hallway, Misty turned off the shower water and wrapped herself in a towel. She was getting dressed when she heard knocking come from the bedroom door. Misty jerked her head into the doors direction and said, "Come in, I'll be with you shortly!"

Chris opened the door and came inside the bedroom and said, "Misty it's me, Chris. Just wanna make sure that you're all right."

Misty finished getting dressed and opened the bathroom door. Misty was in a pink T-shirt, and a navy blue skirt. Her hair was still damp from the shower and she blushed when she saw Chris waiting for her.

"I'm fine, Chris." Misty answered him as she walked up to him.

Chris smiled when he saw Misty. "You look beautiful." He said honestly.

"Thanks, Chris."

Chris kept his smile and he kept staring at Misty with happiness in his eyes. Misty sat down next to him and they locked eyes for awhile.

"Do you remember me completely yet, Mist?" Chris wondered after a long silence.

Misty shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry, not fully, but I do know that I love you." She said sincerely.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at breakfast, Martin and Laura were still a bit angry with each other. They would constantly throw insults at each other, or throw reasons for why they were mad. It was mainly over the whole incident that had happened the night before with the dye...

"Well, _it's not like I started it!_" Martin said, slightly glaring at her, as he stuffed bacon into his mouth.

"Yeah, _but you could at least end it like a gentleman!_" Laura said with a growl.

"_It's not that easy when you're yelling at me!_"

"Hey, _your yelling back, buster!_"

Martin sighed and stood up, and looked at her, a playful smile rising on his face. Oh how he loved the way Laura fought, and he loved everything about her, even her stubbornness.

"You know what," Martin started, "Let's just stop it here, and forget about it completely." and he started to the doorway, "But..." he said before he went through the door, "Before I go... I just wanted you to know; _You have a really great body_- BYE!" and he made a dash for it, laughing down the hallway.

Laura blinked, and blushed deeply, realizing he must have seen-... oh dear lord. "_MARTIN KRATT! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT! GET BACK HERE!_" Laura shouted out as she chased after him.

Laura chased Martin down the hallway, but Martin was ahead of her by a several feet. He laughed and went over to Misty's room and pounded on the door. "_Hey let me in! Let me in!_" He said with a laugh.

Misty and Chris blinked and looked over at the door. She got up and opened the bedroom door only to see Martin Kratt zoom in the room.

"What's going on?" Misty asked as she closed the door behind her.

Martin had a huge grin on his face and looked at both Misty and Chris. "You gotta hide me! _Laura's gonna be here any sec-_"

He froze when he heard Laura's voice come down the hallway. "_Martin Kratt! I swear, if I find you-… you're going to so get it!_"

Martin searched frantically for a hiding spot, and just decided to go underneath the bed. Martin poked his head out to look at Chris and Misty and shushed them. "Don't tell Laura I'm here. She'll pound me if she knows."

And he went under the bed once more.

Chris and Misty both exchanged confused, wide eyes glances.

Laura ran in, and looked around, "Have you guys seen Martin?" one could tell she was angry.

Chris blinked and crossed his arms, looking away, "No... I thought he was with you?"

Misty cleared her throat, "_I think I heard him running down the hall, past us_..."

Laura nodded, "Thanks..." and she started towards the door.

But, before she left the room, Chris accidentally stepped on Martin's hand, which was slightly sticking out from under the bed, "_Ouch!_" Martin yelped.

Chris and Misty both froze, as Laura turned around slowly, giving them both a questioning, playful smile, "_He ran down the hall, huh?_" she said sarcastically as she went over to the bed.

Misty blinked and went up in front of Laura. "Say uh… _Laura_, want to take me to breakfast though you probably all ready ate?" Misty asked curiously.

Misty's stomach grumbled out of hunger, and it was the loudest grumble anyone had heard.

Laura smiled and rolled her eyes. "All right, _fine_. You may be safe for now, Martin, _but just wait… I'll get you one of these times._" Laura said looking at the bed.

Misty's stomach growled some more and Misty blushed lightly at the sound it made. Misty took Laura by the arm and dragged her to the kitchen. Once Misty and Laura were out of the room, Martin sighed out of relief. He came from underneath the bed and dusted himself off.

"Phew, that was close. _I owe Misty for that save._" Martin said with relief.

Chris blinked, "Bro, what on earth did you do to make Laura angry like that?"

Martin laughed nervously, and fake coughed a little, "Erm... _nothing_..."

Chris folded his arms across his chest and stared at Martin.

"C'mon bro, I know you. _You think that's going to save you?_" Chris asked with a small smile.

"_I was hoping it was-_..." Martin grumbled, "I mean..." he looked at Chris.

Chris raised one eye brow and smiled, "Wait... _you didn't_-"

"I did..." Martin laughed lightly.

Chris playfully punched his brother, "Bro! Your just wrong! _And lucky!_" and he broke out laughing.

* * *

"Let's hope the bros actually saved you some food... they were plowing down when I came." Laura said, laughing a little.

"Me too... I'm starving..." Misty said, as her stomach rumbled again.

Laura came to the kitchen and saw that there was surprisingly food left. Misty inhaled with delight as she enjoyed the flavor of the lingering aurora.

"Man, that smells good."

Laura nodded her head in agreement. "The food here is great. I'll let you have some of everything if you're that hungry."

Misty nodded, "Great! Let's eat!" and she quickly went over to the table, and started pulling things onto her plate.

Laura smiled, and rolled her eyes laughing.

"Oh man, this stuff is great!" Misty said with her mouth filled with food.

"Uh Misty, don't eat too fast, you might choke and you might have an upset stomach." Laura instructed.

Misty inhaled the food. "Don't worry about it Laura, _I'll be fine_." She insisted.

"So, what should we do today?" Laura asked suddenly, "I mean, we are in New York. We could go ice skating, or shopping, or to the statue of liberty, or-"

"Or go to the central park zoo!" Misty suggested.

Laura laughed, "Well, as much as I love animals, we already live a life of a zoo."

"We do?"

"Don't you remember roaming the savanna's of Africa? Or going through the tropical rainforest of South America?" Laura asked, trying to let Misty remember.

Misty shook her head slowly, "I'm afraid I don't remember..."

Laura frowned a bit. "Really? You don't remember any of that?" She asked.

Misty shook her head. "Nope. Like I said last night Laura, I only remember stuff that we did at Duke's University." Misty recalled.

Laura replaced her frown with a small smile and asked, "So,_ you want to go to the zoo,_ _huh?_"

_Maybe the zoo will help Misty remember about the adventures we shared in the African Savanna and the tropical rainforest._ Laura thought.

Misty nodded her head in agreement. "Yes. I do."

Laura was hoping to go shopping, but Misty was a bit more important at the moment.

"All right, the zoo it is." Laura said with a smile.

Misty's eyes rejoiced. "Yes!" She said excitedly.

Laura nodded, "Well, let me get dressed first, and then we'll go, okay?"

Misty nodded, "Okay, just hurry."

Laura smiled, and rushed off down the hall. On the way down the hall, she passed Martin and Chris who were already dressed, and heading down towards the kitchen.

Laura smirked, and as she passed Martin, she reached out, dragging him with her.

Martin yelped out of surprise as he was yanked over, "_Aw... crud!_"

"Aw crud is right..." Laura said laughing, "_It's pay back time_..."

"Bro! Bro, _you gotta help me!_" Martin cried out.

Chris chuckled and waved at him. "See ya later bro, _good luck!_" He teased.

Chris went walking back to the kitchen and saw Misty was just finishing her breakfast. He smiled at her and when Misty stood up to take the plate into the sink, she saw him out of the corner of her eye, and smiled.

"Hey Chris." she greeted as she went to put the plate in the sink.

"Hey Misty." he greeted back.

Suddenly Martin walked back in the room slouching a little, he had blue dye poured down half of him.

Chris broke out laughing, "Wow Martin! I knew you liked blue, _but not that much!_"

Misty also started laughing.

Martin simply pointed his index finger at Chris, giving Chris a look that made him stop laughing immediately.

"_Nobody says a word_," Martin started as he passed them going to the bathroom to clean up, "_And nobody gets hurt..._"

When Martin closed the bathroom door, Misty and Chris broke out laughing again.

After the laughter Misty couldn't help but feel bad for Martin. "Oh that was the worst. I feel quite sorry for Martin." She said as she watched the bathroom door.

"Eh, he'll get over it." Chris said with a shrug.

"I hope so, he seemed really ticked off about that."

Laura came out after getting dressed and met with Chris and Misty. "So, you ready Misty?" She asked.

Misty grinned and nodded her head excitedly. "You bet I am!"

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Where you two heading off to?" He asked.

"Misty wanted to go to the zoo today," Laura replied.

"_Don't we practically live in a zoo?_" Chris asked.

Laura nodded, "That's what I said, but, Misty wants to remember and everything." she smiled lightly at her friend. Laura wore her favorite light blue spaghetti strap shirt, with a jean mini skirt.

Chris nodded, "Alright... maybe I could come too? If you girls don't mind. Anyway, I'm sure Martin will want to come too."

Laura sighed, "Sure, you can come... but do you really think Martin will want to come? _Isn't he still mad at me?_"

Chris laughed, "Martin could never stay mad at you for more then _five minutes_..."

Laura blinked, and shrugged slowly, "If you say so..."

Chris went to the bathroom door and knocked several times. "_Hey bro_, Misty, Laura, and I are going to the zoo. You want to tag along?" Chris asked.

Martin was trying to get all the dye off of him but some was still showing. He groaned and shook his head. "You guys go ahead. I'll uh... catch up with you later?"

Chris shrugged. "All right bro, we'll see you in a little bit."

Laura smiled a little that Martin was going to meet up with them later, but something told her that he might not show at all.

Misty was almost halfway down the hallway as she called back to them saying, "Well come on slow pokes! We haven't got all day!"

Chris and Laura turned to look at Misty and smiled. They went walking up to Misty and the three of them went to the zoo together.

* * *

Honestly, Misty was having a great time at the zoo none the less. And Laura enjoyed it overall, though, she was more interested in the lions more then anything. But, Chris, _was actually bored out of his mind._

Chris was use to animals, but that wasn't what made it boring. The fact that all the animals did was sit around in their cages, was what bore him. But, he didn't let it show around Misty.

After an hour or two, Misty and Laura ended up not able to find Chris.

"_I swear he was right behind us_..." Laura said, as she scratched her head.

"I know, where could he have gone?" Misty asked blinking.

But, before Laura could answer, a scream came from a woman nearby, "_THERE'S A MAN IN THE ANACONDA CAGE!_"

"_Oh dear..._" Laura and Misty mumbled as they ran over to the cage.

Chris honestly was fine, and in no danger at all. Chris was simply sitting on a fake tree, petting the anaconda that was next to him.

"_Chris!_" Laura and Misty cried out as they went up to the anaconda cage.

They saw Chris in the tree, petting the anaconda. Laura smiled and shook her head.

"What do you think you're doing, Chris? _Get down from there!_" Misty claimed with fright.

Chris heard Misty and looked over. He smiled. "Don't worry Misty, I'm perfectly safe!" He called back.

"That snake could be poisonous! Please get out of there!" Misty said with concern.

Laura sighed and placed a hand on Misty's shoulder, which caught her attention. "Relax, Misty. Chris is a pro at handling animals. No harm will come to him." She reassured her friend with a smile.

Misty blinked and asked, "_You sure he'll be all right?_"

Laura nodded her head. "Positive." She replied casually.

Misty bit her bottom lip as she feared for Chris's safety.

"Hey Misty, you should join me." Chris offered.

Misty blinked in surprise. "I don't know..." She said hesitantly.

"Aw come on Mist! He's harmless!"

Laura blinked and looked the cage over, "_How did you get in anyway?_"

"I just slipped in through the top..." Chris said with a shrug.

Misty looked around at all the people gathering around the cage, "I think Chris has become more popular then the anaconda..."

Laura laughed, "Just think! Chris Kratt, a zoo exhibit!"

Misty and Chris laughed a little, but, they stopped laughing when they heard yelling from the back of the crowd.

Laura and Misty turned to get a good look, and they could the zookeepers coming through the crowd, and they did not look happy.

"_We better get out of here._" Laura said to Misty.

Misty blinked. "But we didn't do anything wrong." Misty insisted.

"We didn't, you're right." Laura said with the nod of her head.

Chris however got out of the cage and was now with Misty and Laura. He grabbed Misty's arm and said, "Come on..."

Misty blinked some more. "How did you-?" She asked.

"No time to tell, we better get moving."

So Chris, Laura and Misty ran out of the zoo and when they were home free, they all sighed in relief.

Laura looked up, to see they were next to a tall building, "Heh, _wouldn't you know_, we ended up next to a ice skating rink!" she smiled.

"I... I don't remember how to ice skate..." Misty said blinking.

"Off hand, I'm not to great at it either..." Chris said eyes wide.

Laura smiled at both of them, "I don't know how to ice skate either, but let's try it anyway! _Please?_"

Chris and Misty exchanged glances.

Chris sighed, and chuckled lightly, "Alright, but, I'm calling Martin so he'll join us, so I don't have to be the bro who's always falling on his butt..."

Misty and Laura nodded as Chris took out his phone and called Martin. He walked a few paces away but not too far as he heard the phone begin to ring.

Misty looked at Laura and whispered, "_I can't believe you still got Martin for that prank._"

"It was coming to him." Laura whispered back.

"But did you really have to go that far as to dye half of his body blue?" Misty asked still in the whisper.

"Of course I did! You saw what he was doing..."

Misty shook her head. "This is why pranks are the worst."

Chris finally heard the other end of the phone pick up,

"_Martin Kratt here..._"

"Yo bro! So, did you get that dye out yet?" Chris teased, and held back a laugh.

"Yes, I did thankfully..." Martin said, "So, I stopped by the zoo, you guys weren't there. _Where are you?_"

"At the ice skating rink on 3rd Avenue..." Chris said easily.

"Ice skating huh? Wouldn't you all rather go swimming of something? I heard New York has some great water parks..."

Chris shook his head, "Maybe we can take the girls there tonight for a special treat or something, but, right now, they want to ice skate."

Martin sighed, "Okay, _I'll be there_..."

"Great. See you in a little bit."

With that he hung up the connection and walked over to Misty and Laura.

"Martin's going to meet us here shortly." Chris indicated with a smile.

Misty smiled. "That's great! I'm so glad he's not mad!"

Laura nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too. I was positive he would still be mad at me after that dye prank I pulled."

Chris chuckled. "Like I said before, my brother can never hold a grudge. _Especially with you Laura.._."

So, they all headed through the ice rink's great doors, and the first thing they all realized, was that it was freezing.

"Well, _go figure that's it's cold_... it's an 'ice' skating rink..." Chris said out loud, to no one in certain.

"Oh look!" Misty pointed to a nearby counter, "They have skates! And outfits we can wear to keep warm!"

"Okay good,_ because I'm freezing!_" Laura said with a slight laugh as they all went over to the counter.

A young man with short black hair and light blue eyes was standing behind the counter as he wore a long sleeved red shirt and he had a smile on his face.

"Welcome. How many people are skating today?" he asked happily.

"Four please..." Chris said as he reached for his wallet.

The young man raised an eyebrow.

"The fourth should be here shortly..." Chris replied.

"All right-y then. What size skates and what color outfits would you like?" the young man asked.

Chris didn't really have to think about the colors, "Well, for the girls I'm sure they'll be fine with pink and light blue... and I'm good with green, and my brother will be good with dark blue." and then he told the man the sizes, and the man nodded going out from behind the counter.

"Here's the rooms you'll change in, and they lead right out to the skating rink. Enjoy." And with that, he handed all of them their clothes and skates.

"Well, see you girls in a few..." Chris said as he went to the boy's changing room.

The girls nodded and headed into their changing room as well.

Martin arrived shortly after they had all gone in to change, and he quickly found his way to Chris.

Chris was about to change when he heard the bathroom door open. He looked over and saw his brother. He smiled and said, "Hey Martin, glad you're back to normal."

"Yeah, that dye was hard to get out. So, did you all ready get the outfits and skates?" He asked.

Chris nodded and threw Martin the dark blue outfit and skates to his brother. "Here catch."

Martin grabbed the objects and smiled. "Thanks."

"No prob."

* * *

Laura blinked, and examined what she was suppose to wear again, "_Are you sure this is just for playing around?_" she held up the short sparkly blue dress that only had one sleeve on the right side, and had a ton of sparkly silver designs, and showed the back, "It looks like it's for a _ice skating show_or something..."

"Well, it's what the guy gave us..." Misty said, shrugging from inside the dressing stall.

Laura sighed, and looked over everything else, which included the pale see-through tights, and white skates, "I'm just not that into sparkles... that's all..."

"Just get changed Laura!" Misty said laughing, "Otherwise we'll keep the guys waiting!"

* * *

Meanwhile Martin was also pondering on the appearance of the outfit. He raised an eyebrow.

"_Are we really supposed to wear this?_" He asked with confusion.

Chris shrugged. "_Apparently_..." he said.

"I don't know, it looks more like we're going to a play, than ice-skating." Martin confirmed.

Chris laughed. "It does, but come on, let's get dressed so we don't keep the girls waiting."

"Erm... okay?" Martin said as he was still a bit puzzled by the outfit getup.

But Martin couldn't help but go back for him and Chris to get new clothes, he really didn't want to wear an outfit that looked like a leotard.

"_Picky._.." Chris mumbled out with a laugh as they both went back to the counter.

"_You'll thank me later bro_..." Martin said, and with that, he just got the both hoodies and sweatpants.

By the time both brothers were changed, both of them came to the realization that neither of them knew how to ice skate very well.

So, when they stood at the edge of the rink, they both exchanged nervous glances.

"_Oh there you guys are!_" Misty said with a smile, as she came up from behind them with Laura, "We thought we scared you two off."

Both brothers turned to answer, but, the Kratts eyes widened in awe as they saw both girls.

Misty looked beautiful in the light pale pink outfit she wore, and it fit her just right.

Chris smiled to himself, happy that Misty was his.

Laura wouldn't admit it, but, she really did look lovely in the outfit she wore too, with all the designs, and it fitting against her curves perfectly.

Martin of course noticed this, and couldn't take his eyes off her.

Laura blushed lightly when she noticed Martin staring at her. "What? _Is there a pimple on my face or something?_" She asked somewhat jokingly and somewhat nervously.

Martin shook his head. "No of course not! You just well..." He said nervously.

Laura raised an eyebrow. "Well?" She repeated.

"_Look really beautiful that's all_..." Martin confessed.

Laura blushed lightly, and smiled, "_Um..._" she was not sure what to say, "_Thank you..._"

Chris cleared his throat and took Misty's hand, "So, anyway, _who's first to get out on the ice?_"

Everyone exchanged glances, and they all stepped away from Chris.

Chris blinked, "You got to be kidding me..."

"Just try bro! Don't worry, we'll be right behind you." Martin said with a chuckle.

Chris sighed to himself, and went slowly out onto the ice. He only knew a little about ice skating, but luckily he could keep his balance.

"All that time in Antarctica must have paid off..." Martin said to himself.

"Okay, my turn..." Laura said quickly as she went towards the edge.

"Wait, I'll come with you!" Misty said taking Laura's hand, "_I'm afraid I'll lose my balance..._"

Laura shrugged, "Oh well, we'll both fall on our butts together then, I guess!" she said giggling.

Misty laughed and nodded. "Yup, that we will."

Laura bravely attempted to move her foot out in front of the other, and Misty imitated her friend. After several steps they seemed to be getting the hang of it, but Misty lost her balance and made both her and Laura fall on their butts.

Misty inhaled through her teeth and groaned a little in pain. "Sorry,_ I messed up._"

Laura laughed and tried to push herself back up onto the ice. "_Hey it's all right!_Not everyone will get it the first few times. We're not perfect." She reassured her friend.

Misty struggled to get up, but when she would try she would loose balance and fall onto her butt again.

Martin had to cover his mouth, because he was laughing loudly from the sidelines.

Laura looked back, as she straightened herself and tried to keep balance, "Hey! _It's not as easy as you think!_You try and do it right your first time!"

Martin smiled and went out on the ice, keeping his balance just fine, "_You were saying?_"

"_Show off..._" Misty mumbled.

Chris skated over to Misty, and offered her a hand, "Here, maybe I can help you."

Misty nodded and went to grab his hand. Chris helped pull Misty to her feet, but she wobbled a little as she tried to keep balance.

"I guess I'm just not great with skating." Misty confessed feeling embarrassed.

"Oh don't feel so down Misty, you just got on the rink and your giving up just like that. You weren't like that when we tried to rescue Laura and yourself from Zach, Gourmand or Donita."

Misty raised an eyebrow. "But Chris, that was something different. Ice-skating just seems too difficult for me. _I'm going to fall on my butt again._"

Chris shook his head and laughed, "Nonsense. C'mon, I bet you can do it."

Misty nodded slowly as she held his arm as they both made there way across the rink.

Suddenly Martin slipped pass them, smacking into the wall.

Chris blinked, "_Martin?_"

Martin laughed in slight pain as he pried himself from the wall, "_Never have Laura dare you to do a spin jump when you're just a beginner..._"

Laura skated over, still slightly wobbly, "Well, _you didn't have to take the dare!_" she laughed.

Misty and Chris laughed in amusement.

"Oh, poor Martin..." Misty laughed.

Martin shook his head to regain some senses and he said, "Yeah poor me..."

Soon everyone laughed and ice-skated around the rink. Chris was helping Misty the best he could as she fell so many times on her butt, but thankfully she would laugh when she fell.

Laura and Martin were trying to do tricks on the rink, but messing up too.

"Okay I'll admit, this is fun even though I keep falling on my butt." Misty admitted with a smile.

"See? You just got to give it a try." Chris said with a smile of his own.

Misty smiled, and hugged Chris a little, "I'm just glad you were with me the whole time."

Chris laughed, "Yep, even through all the times you fell."

Laura skated over to them, "Nice to see you two love birds back together again..."

Misty blushed, and released the hug, but still held Chris's hand.

Chris rolled his eyes in amusement, "_Ha ha..._" he said sarcastically.

"_So_, anyone up for the water park?" Martin said, as he skated around all of them in a circle.

"We've kind of been going from one place to another today, haven't we?" Misty asked.

Chris nodded, and smiled, "Well, you are in company of the Kratts, and you are in New York, so, _it would make sense why..._"

Martin then slapped the side of his head in realization, "Aw crap... I just realized something..."

"What?" Chris asked.

"We came to New York to spend time with our sister, and we totally forgot..."

Chris's eyes widened with the revelation, "Oh your right... but, I don't think she would mind if we just went sight seeing for a few days..."

Martin seemed a bit worried. "Are you sure that's okay? Susan is getting married after all. We should be focusing our attention on her too." Martin reminded.

"While we head to the water park, I'll call Susan and let her know where we are. How's that?" Chris offered.

Martin nodded. "It's better... I guess..."

Chris smiled. "Martin relax it's our sister. I'm sure she'll be okay with it."

"I guess we should go get changed then, huh?" Misty asked.

Laura nodded and took Misty's hand. "Yeah, come on let's get changed so we can go to the water park."

"Good idea."

* * *

Back at the penthouse, everyone was busy getting into their swimsuits.

"So, the sun's setting..." Misty started, "Won't the water park be cold?"

"Martin said the water was automatically heated or chilled, depending on the temperature outside. But, being summer it should still be pretty warm out." Laura said, looking through her suitcase, "Martin also said the whole water park is lit up with neon lights, and all that fun stuff when night falls..."

Misty shrugged, and pulled out her swimsuit, "Sounds like fun."

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris and Martin were talking with their sister and Dan.

Luckily for the bros, Susan was fine with everything, and was glad they were all having a good time in New York.

But, Susan did need them all the next day for the wedding preparations.

"We'll be there!" Chris said with a nod.

"Don't worry, we won't forget." Martin agreed with a nod as well. And both bros headed down the hall to the girl's room.

"Good, I knew I could count on you two." Susan replied.

"Hey we're the Kratt brothers. We'll never let you down." Chris said with a smile.

Susan giggled at her brother's silliness. "Okay, you two have fun at the water park."

"We will." both Martin and Chris said in unison.

"You girl's ready?" Chris asked knocking on their door, after he and Martin walked in front of the room.

Misty's voice trailed out, "_Just a sec!_"

Martin smiled to himself, and looked at Chris, shaking his head, "_Girls_. They always take so much time getting ready..." and he leaned against the wall.

But, as soon as he leaned against the wall, the door opened and smacked him back onto his butt.

Misty blinked, being the one who opened the door, and looked to Martin, "Oops... _sorry MK._.."

Martin sighed rubbing his head, "_How many times am I going to get hurt today?_" and he chuckled lightly as he stood up.

Misty giggled. "_I really am sorry..._" She apologized sincerely.

"It was an accident, I understand." Martin said with a smile.

Misty nodded. Misty was wearing a black one-piece swimming suit with a pink outline on the sides.

"Is Laura coming?" Martin asked as Chris smiled at Misty.

Misty nodded. "Yeah, she'll be out here shortly."

Just on cue, Laura came out of the room wearing her swimsuit.

Laura's swim suit was a one piece as well, but it was light blue, and had no straps so it showed her shoulders completely.

"Okay good! Let's go!" Martin said, waving his hand slightly in the air.

"So, should we take the subway, or the bus?" Chris asked, "_It's to far to walk there_..."

"I dunno..." Laura said, "What do you think Misty?"

"Hmm, let's take the subway. If I recall, I never been on a train before." Misty offered.

"The subways fine with me. Bus, train they go to the same places." Martin said with a shrug.

"Is the subway fine with you Laura?" Misty asked.

"Sure. Looks like we're taking the subway." Laura said with the nod of her head.

"Sweet!" Misty exclaimed.

They all quickly headed out of the penthouse down onto the street, Misty and Laura wrapped their towels around their waists and Martin and Chris had white t-shirts with their swim trunks.

As they all started down the stairs that led underground, Misty couldn't help but feel as if they were entering a whole different world.

Going from busy streets and bright lights, to the soft sound of a saxophone playing somewhere, and the other sound of train tracks clanking slowly.

"Wow... The subway seems amazing..." Misty mumbled out loud.

"_That is if you ignore all the liter._.." Laura pointed out with a slight laugh.

Misty laughed along with her.

"Our train should be coming shortly." Chris said as he sat down on a nearby bench.

"New York really is a big place. I'm glad we came." Misty said with a smile as she looked around.

"It's great to have a change of scenery once in awhile." Laura agreed.

"So what rides are you two going to ride on?" asked Martin as he was at Laura's side.

Misty blinked, "Refresh my memory;_ they have rides at water parks too?_"

Laura nodded, "Yep, and of course, they're all water related rides, such as the giant water slide you ride down in inflatable tubes-"

"_Or the log flume ride!_" Martin added.

"_Don't forget the water rapids!_" Chris said smiling.

"Oh!_ And the wave pool!_" Martin said nodding, clearly both boys were excited.

Misty laughed, "I can't wait. It sounds fun."

"_Did I mention they had the best cheese stuffed pretzels this side of New York?_" Chris added with a smile.

"Okay! _We get it!_ You brothers really like this water park!" Laura said laughing.

Misty laughed some more. "You guys make the park sound like an adventure..." Misty added.

"That's because it is if you make it one." Chris informed as he kept his smile.

The rattling sound of the wheels of the train scratching the surface of the railroad track bounced off the walls, and the sound of the engine hissing to come to a complete stop could be heard as well.

"Looks like our ride is here..." Martin observed.

Chris stood up and went to Misty's side. The four of them went walking up to the train as the doors slid open. They stepped inside and went to find a seat.

"So this is what an inside of a train looks like?" Misty asked with fascination as her eyes twinkled with delight.

"Yep..." Chris said with a smile and a nod, as he sat down and motioned for Misty to sit next to him.

Misty smiled lightly and went over and sat next to Chris. Laura and Martin stood, holding onto a bar, and a hook that came down from the ceiling.

The subway's doors closed, and with a beep coming from the speakers, the subway started off down the tracks.

Even if one couldn't see anything out of the windows of the subway, Misty couldn't help but watch the walls of the tunnel go by.

Chris smiled lightly to himself, he for some reason enjoyed Misty's new curiosity in everything.

* * *

The hissing sound of the train stopping implied that they have arrived at their destination: The Water Park. Misty's eyes twinkled in delight and she had a huge grin on her face.

"This is gonna be so much fun! Come on!" Misty said in a rush as she impatiently waited for the train doors to open.

As soon as the doors opened, she rushed outside. Laura smiled at her best friend but Martin pondered about Misty's behavior.

"_What's gotten into Misty?_ She seems... different." Martin observed as he, Laura and Chris stepped out of the train.

"I have a feeling Eric's done more to her then we know..." Laura said with a sad shake of her head, remembering Misty's dream the night before.

Chris shivered at the thought, "Well, anyway, she's getting ahead of us. _We don't want to loose her._.."

Martin and Laura nodded in agreement, as they all followed out after Misty quickly.

Misty was standing at the front gate of the water park, and could only stare up at everything in awe. For night had fallen, and the park rides were all lit up with neon colors.

"C'mon guys! _Let's go inside!_" Misty urged her friends as she went inside.

Chris rushed after her as Martin quickly paid admission.

"Please Misty, don't run off like that." Chris begged as he finally came to her side.

Misty frowned at Chris. "I'm not a little kid you know..." She insisted.

"Maybe not, but if you run off like that you might get lost." Chris informed.

Misty sighed. "Sorry, I'm just so excited! I can't wait to ride the rides and eat the food!" She exclaimed.

Chris smiled.

Laura and Martin came up to Chris and Misty as Martin asked, "So what ride shall we ride first? I think we should do the log flume ride."

Misty's eyes twinkled as she wanted to ride all the rides. "Oh! Let's do that one!" She insisted.

Chris nodded, "That should be fun, considering half of the tunnel it goes down is pitch black..." he smiled.

"Well c'mon!" Martin said with a motion of his hand, "Luckily for us the park isn't very crowded tonight, and we probably won't have to wait in a line!"

They all headed over past the large wave pool, which Misty and Laura stopped to look at, considering there was a light show going on underneath the water.

When they all got to the ramp, one could see the ramp went up to a large tube, that went around most of the large park.

"I call a front seat!" Chris said as he rushed past his brother.

Martin blinked, then quickly rushed after Chris, "Hey! Not fair! You got a head start!"

Laura and Misty exchanged glances, and they giggled amongst each other, then followed the brothers.

Laura and Misty went up to the ride and saw that Chris managed to grab the front seat before Martin. Martin was sitting behind him with a pout spread across his face. "_Cheater._.." Martin pouted.

"Hey, _I can't help it if I'm a faster runner than you._" Chris taunted playfully.

Martin stuck out his tongue at Chris and Chris grinned triumphantly. "_Maybe next time bro_." He offered kindly.

Laura and Misty went up to the ride and sat down. Luckily there wasn't a line -yet- so they managed to get near the front of the ride.

"Hey, _I think the rides starting up!_" Martin said, and his face quickly changed from a pout to an excited grin.

And it was true, the ride was starting up, and bars were lowered down in front of each seat. Then, it started slowly moving up the tube.

Darkness over took them all, and the suspense over took them all too, since, they couldn't possibly tell when they were going to go down.

"Wow... _it's really dark_..." Misty said, who was behind Laura.

Laura nodded, though, her friends probably couldn't see her nodding, "No kidding, I wonder when it's going to go down..."

"That's the best part of it, you don't know when it'll go down." Martin exclaimed excitedly.

"My heart's pounding with anticipation!" Misty said with a laugh.

Laura laughed. "Just hold on to the bar in front of you Misty, you want to be safe if you-" But before Laura could finish, the ride felt as though it was going down a very steep hill.

Chris, Laura, Martin, and Misty all screamed when they went downhill on the ride.

* * *

As they neared the end of the ride, after about 5 minutes, everyone was laughing at each other,

"Chris,_ you screamed like a girl!_" Martin laughed.

"_I did not!_" Chris said stubbornly, "What you heard was probably Misty or Laura, considering they're right behind you..."

"Oh sure, say what you want..." Martin said laughing to himself.

"That was so fun!" Misty said as the ride came to a stop back where it started.

"I know right?" Laura said smiling, "So, what's next?"

"_Surfing!_" Martin suggested as he got out, and helped Laura out as well.

"Surfing? Where?" Misty asked blinking as she and Chris got out.

"Well in the wave pool of course." Martin answered easily.

Misty nodded her head in agreement. "That sounds like fun!" She said excitedly.

Martin grinned. "It is, come on I'll show you."

He led the way to the wave pool area while everyone else followed.

* * *

After the wave pool, and a ton of other rides, they all just sat out on beach chairs, as the night grew darker.

They were munching on pretzels and other things, but they were mainly talking about what they found most fun.

And of course, the conversation landed somewhere, where Laura could tease Misty and Chris, "You know... _I did see a Tunnel of Love ride back there_... I bet you two should go on it..."

Chris and Misty blushed as Laura smiled playfully, and finished off her pretzel.

"I-… I don't know... If we did go on that ride, it would feel strange." Misty informed feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Oh come on Mist, you two were meant for each other, and you certainly can't resist that ride when you're in love!" Laura teased with a smile.

"Come on bro, _don't keep the lady waiting._" Martin chirped in with a wink.

Chris and Misty felt their cheeks turn three shades of dark red and Martin and Laura snickered at them.

"I don't even know if I'm a lady anymore Martin..." Misty confessed as she looked down at her feet.

Martin raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Misty? Of course you're a lady, though I wouldn't say the same for Laura..." Martin teased as he nudged her lightly.

Laura glared at Martin but then gave an annoyed smile.

"Well, just last night I had a dream… A dream where I remembered memories of being with Laura and knowing that she's my best friend, but that's not at all I saw..."

Chris raised an eyebrow as well and asked, "What else did you see?"

"I saw myself strapped down on a lab table, being experimented on like some sort of lab rat. I have a distinct feeling that I'm no longer-… _human_." Misty said with some fear.

"So, is that a no to the Love Tunnel for you two?" Martin said blinking.

Laura elbowed Martin, "Shush Martin! _This is serious!_"

"Sorry... _I was just joking around_..." Martin said slowly.

Chris looked at Misty, "Human or not, _I still love you_..."

Misty shook her head and looked down at her feet with doubt surfacing through. "Well, that's what you say now Chris, but would you still love me if you saw what Eric did to me? He told me that it was just him and his robots. What if he turned me into one of them? _Would you still love me then?_"

Chris bit his bottom lip but nodded his head in agreement. "Of course I would," He insisted.

Misty began to have tears well up in her eyes. "No Chris, _you wouldn't._"

She stood up and gave her friends a serious expression. "I... _I'm leaving, excuse me._" And she began to run away from them.

Chris quickly stood up with an astonished expression. "Misty!"

Misty ran from the group, doubts and fear overwhelming her. 'I just can't be with them, not anymore.' She thought to herself. 'Eric, he turned me into a freak, a monster.'

Chris was so close to run after Misty, but, Laura quickly went in front of him, "_Chris wait!_" she held out her hands to stop him.

Chris froze, and blinked, "What? _I need to go after her!_"

"No you don't. _I will._I think she has to work out a few things, and I don't know if putting you into the picture right away is the best idea..."

"But-... well, _what makes you the better person to talk to her?_" Chris asked, a bit of anger rising in his eyes.

Laura sighed, and her expression stayed serious, "Chris, I'm the only one she remembers beside Eric... and I'm her best friend. I _have_to go after her."

"But you don't know the way around New York!" Chris complained, at this point he was just using excuses.

"Chris," Laura lowered her voice, "_She's getting away_. I have to go, _NOW_."

Chris looked past her, to see Misty running out of the water park's gate. And finally he looked down, and nodded slowly, "_Just hurry..._"

Laura nodded, and ran off after Misty.

Martin blinked and went to his younger brother's side. "_That was strange..._" He stated.

Chris sat down on his chair and sighed heavily. "_Why can't she just remember?_" He asked somberly.

Martin frowned with disappointment as he saw his younger brother looking upset. "She will Chris, _you can't just expect her to remember everything in a day_, you know?" He tried to reassure his brother.

"That Eric really is going to pay for what he's done to her. He reformed her somehow, _transforming her into a different person._" Chris said angrily with the shake of his head.

"Listen bro, you know you can't handle Eric on your own. He's a really tough guy." Martin shivered a little as he remembered the battle he and Laura did with Eric.

"I don't care! He messed with my girlfriend Martin, _and now he's gonna get a taste of his own medicine._" Chris growled.

"Whoa, calm down bro!" Martin said cautiously, "I have never seen you seeking revenge before and it's kind of freaking me out..."

"_Good..._" Chris grumbled as he passed Martin in a huff.

Martin blinked, "_What is going on today?_" he called out randomly, as he grabbed their towels and quickly chased after his brother.

* * *

"_Misty! Misty wait!_" Laura called out a she ran after her friend through central park. Honestly, Laura couldn't remember the last time Misty had run so long without taking a break.

Maybe she is a robot? Laura thought, but, she then mentally slapped herself, not wanting to consider such a fact, "_Misty please! Let me talk to you!_" she called out again.

"Leave me alone!" Misty called out as she continued to run without taking a break.

Laura sighed and said, "But Mist! You and I are best friends! Whatever is bugging you, I can help you with it!"

Misty wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she accidentally tripped over a bench. She screamed and fell hard onto the pavement.

Laura gasped with fright. "_Misty!_" She called out and she ran up to her best friend.

What Laura discovered shocked her.

"M-misty... your- _your arm!_" Laura stuttered and pointed, coming close to shaking out of fear.

Misty held her head in pain, but looked down to her arm where Laura pointed.

As if a blanket were removed from a bed, no skin lay on Misty's right arm from the elbow up. But, the most terrifying part was what was underneath; metal.

He arm was metal underneath, with wires running up it; She was a robot.

Misty gasped with the frightening discovery, and just couldn't take her brown eyes off her arm.

Laura shook her head slowly, as she knelt beside her friend, "Here... let me help you up..." but before she could take Misty's hand, Misty's pushed her back with incredible strength from her right arm.

"Don't touch me! I'm a monster Laura! _Don't you understand?_" Misty cried out.

Laura was pushed back against the sidewalk, and she landed on her back. She groaned in pain as she worked her way up so she was sitting, "You aren't a monster Misty. You're my best friend, and I don't believe anything else."

Tears formed in Laura's eyes, and it wasn't just because of the large cut on her own arm, -since she was not a robot, it bled slightly hard-, it was because she really didn't want to lose Misty.

Misty stood up and jabbed her arm so Laura can see it. "Look at me! _You would want to be friends with-_" She pointed at the wires and metal on her arm and said seriously, "-_This?_"

Laura pushed herself up from the sidewalk and said, "Misty, did you forget that I too can transform into different animals, whether it be a myth or real. I'm stuck with that ability for the rest of my life Misty! So you see, though a robot you may be, you and I are the same in this way. I'll never leave your side and neither will Chris."

Misty listened carefully to what Laura had to say and absorbed every word in her processor. She watched as Laura cried and she blinked in puzzlement.

"_I._.." Misty began.

She just couldn't believe what Laura was saying. She knew Eric transformed her into a monster but she'd forgotten about her abilities.

Misty sat down and hugged her knees to her chest, "I... _I just can't seem to do anything right anymore_, Laura... And you're wrong. I can't be with you guys- your all still... _human_..." she felt like crying herself.

Laura wiped her tears from her eyes, and sniffed a little as she scooted over to her friend, "Honestly, I'm not even sure if I'm human either. But it doesn't matter; Misty, we all _don't_ want you_ out_ of our lives, we want you _in_ them!"

Misty blinked and looked down, "I'm... _I'm not sure_... Nor am I sure about anything at the moment..."

"_Are you sure you love Chris?_" Laura asked suddenly, "_Are you sure you remember me?_"

Misty blinked, and thought of Chris. She knew she loved him, and she couldn't say otherwise. And she knew she remembered Laura. So, Misty nodded slowly.

Laura smiled slowly, "That's all you need to know then. _None of us think you're a monster Misty._.."

Misty smiled, and hugged Laura, "_Please forgive me!_ I-... _I just can't seem to figure anything out!_"

"It's okay, you're my best friend and I do forgive you. Everything will come back in time." Laura reassured her friend.

Martin was with his brother and he spotted both girls on the sidewalk. He smiled when he saw them together and he told Chris.

"Chris look,_ I think Laura managed to convince Misty to stay._" Martin pointed out.

Chris looked up at Martin who pointed in the girl's direction. He sighed in relief. "Misty! Oh thank goodness Laura caught up to you!" He called out.

Misty blinked when she heard Chris's voice and she froze. She looked down at her arm that still showed metal and wires. "He can't see it, Laura, _he just can't._" She whispered.

"They're going to find out sooner or later Mist, _maybe it's best that you did show him?_" Laura whispered back.

Misty shook her head quickly, "_Please no!_ He'll find out in time, _just not right away!_"

Laura sighed and nodded, quickly taking Misty's arm, "Here..." and she looked for the fake skin that had covered it, "Luckily for you I know a thing or two about sewing..." and with that she pulled a needle out from nowhere, and pulled one of her long blond hairs from her head.

She sew up the skin quickly, and sighed in relief as she finished, right when Chris and Martin ran up to them.

Misty stood up, and Chris hugged her to him immediately, "Please, _don't leave us! Don't leave me!_"

"Don't worry," Misty smiled, "_I'm not..._"

Martin smiled, but his smile faded once he saw Laura's arm, "Laura, what happened?"

Laura blinked and looked at her arm. "Oh, this?" She asked when she pointed to the cut.

Martin nodded his head in agreement.

"I tripped over myself when I chased after Misty, but really I'm okay." Laura reassured him with a smile.

He however didn't seem fully convinced and he folded his arms across his chest. "You sure you're okay?" He asked with a worried tone.

Laura nodded her head in agreement. "Yes I'm sure. It's just a scratch, it'll heal." She insisted.

Chris placed his chin on top of Misty's head. "I'm going to protect you Misty, you know I will. No harm will ever come to you." He promised.

Misty sighed but smiled. "I know Chris, I know."

But her mind was still on the fact that she was indeed a robot.

She couldn't believe it, but she saw proof tonight and it scared her. She didn't want Chris or Martin to know just yet, she was afraid of what their reactions would be when they found out.

"So... _we better start heading back_..." Misty added, sighing a little,

"Yeah, it's getting late." Martin nodded in agreement.

Martin helped Laura up off the ground, and soon they all started back.

Laura still was as shocked as Misty about the whole robot thing, and it must have shown on her face, because Martin noticed.

Since Martin and Laura were a bit behind Misty and Chris -who were hand in hand-, Martin really didn't need to whisper anything, "Laura, you alright? You seem... _kind of worried_..."

Laura blinked and looked up at Martin, "What? Oh, um, I'm fine..."

Martin raised one eyebrow, "You don't seem fine..."

Laura sighed, "Well... just forget it, it's okay for now..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... _I am_..." Laura said gently as she took Martin's hand in her's, and smiled lightly.

Martin didn't like it that Laura seemed worried, but he decided to shrug it off for the time being and smiled back down at Laura.

They soon came back to the penthouse and Chris and Martin led the girls to their rooms. When they stopped at the door, Misty gave Chris a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I ran off like I did. I was so scared and afraid, I wasn't thinking straight." Misty apologized sincerely.

"Just please, don't do that again. You seem to do that a lot, and without you... well, it wouldn't be the same." Chris admitted with a smile as he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Misty blushed and nodded. "I promise I won't do that to you guys ever again,"

"Well we better get some sleep. We're supposed to help Susan with the wedding preparations." Martin stated casually with a yawn.

"Night MK." Laura said with a smile.

"Night Laura, see you in the morning."

With that, Misty and Laura went into their rooms and Martin and Chris went walking to their rooms.

* * *

The next morning rolled around quickly. Perhaps to quickly, because when the sun rose and everyone's alarm clocks went off, they felt as if they had no sleep at all.

"_It's what we get after staying up past midnight_..." Laura teased. But, her sarcasm didn't exactly cheer anyone up as they all sleepily walked down the hall to the kitchen.

"I need a _very_strong cup of coffee..." Martin said, yawning and stretching.

"You and me both bro..." Chris said rubbing his eyes a little.

When they all got into the kitchen, again they found their breakfast made for them, all laid out on the table.

But, the only difference was that Susan and Dan were sitting at the table this time.

"_Morning sleepy heads_..." Susan giggled, "I never thought you were going to wake up... well, sit down and eat something."

"Don't mind if I do..." Misty said, as she sat down grabbing a plate. Everyone did the same.

"You know sis..." Martin started, "You actually a better cook then a remember you being, the breakfast's are always amazing!"

Susan laughed a little, "Well, that's probably because _Dan_ cooks them..." and she gently placed her hand on Dan's.

Dan smiled. "I shouldn't take all the credit. It really wasn't all me, you did help some Susan." He insisted.

Susan shook her head. "I only got out the ingredients to make the breakfast, you did more of the hard work." She argued with a smile.

Martin smiled at Susan and Dan. "It's rare for a guy to do the cooking, but I'm glad you did." He said as he began to eat his breakfast.

"I love cooking, so, it's great that you all love eating my foods." He said happily.

"So, about that wedding preparation..." Chris said.

Susan snapped her fingers, "Aw that's right. Well, I'm going to need to take you all to the tailors today; we need to get the bridesmaid dresses and the best men tuxedos..."

Chris and Martin exchanged glances, neither of them liked dressing up, but, since it was for their sister, they'd do it.

"Not to mention afterwards we have to check on those floral arrangements..." Dan added.

Susan nodded, "Oh right. Now... let me see..." as she pulled out a list, "Now, we already sent invitations out... so that means our families should be arriving early..."

Chris blinked, "Good thing this penthouse is big... because for our family you'd need large housing..." he laughed, knowing how big the whole Kratt family was.

Martin nodded, "No kidding..."

Chris smiled at Misty, "You'll actually be able to meet my parents for once..."

Misty smiled back. "I can't wait to meet your family," She said sweetly.

"I bet they would like you right away, Misty. My family is great." Chris said.

"Uh dude, don't you mean our family?" Martin asked with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Our family is great." Chris replied.

Susan giggled. "I hope you can handle them Misty and Laura, they can be quite the hand full."

"Speaking of families... are our families coming to the wedding?" asked Laura as she pointed at herself and Misty.

Susan blinked, "Well, I invited friends and family... I don't know your families do I?"

Laura blinked, and shook her head slowly, "I'm afraid not, but, it doesn't matter."

"Yeah," Misty added, "I'm starting to wonder what it'll be like with a house full of Kratts anyway..."

"Crazy... that's what it'll be like, _just absolutely crazy_..." Chris said laughing.

"Like when we were kids..." Martin added with a laugh.

"What happened when you were kids?" Misty asked with curiosity.

"A whole lot of crazy stuff happened to us when we were kids," Martin said with the shake of his head.

"Do tell, please. What kind of adventures did you Kratts have?" Misty asked with fascination.

Laura nodded. "I'm sure you guys did all sorts of wild and fun activities." Laura added.

Chris, Martin and Susan all exchanged glances.

Martin broke out laughing and Chris just grinned.

"Well, I bet you wouldn't believe that our dad runs a harmonica factory..." Chris said.

Laura and Misty blinked.

"A harmonica factory?" Laura repeated, "Wow-... _that is not at all what I pictured he would do_..."

"What did you picture he did?" Martin asked, catching his breath from the little laughing fit.

"I dunno... zookeeper or something animal related..." Laura said blinking.

"Where did you get your love for animals then?" Misty asked.

Chris opened his mouth, but, said nothing. After a pause, he shrugged, "I actually don't know, Martin and I just developed the love when we were very young..."

Susan shrugged, "I think our great grandfather was a veterinarian, but, that was the only animal lover in the whole family beside my brothers..."

"_Strange_..." Laura said blinking.

Dan looked over to the glass door, and his eyes lit up for a second, "Ahem, speaking of family members..._ looks like your parents are here Sue..._"

Susan smiled and stood from her seat. "Mom and dad are here! Great!" She then went to the glass door and opened it to let the family in.

"Welcome everyone! I'm so glad you can make it!" Susan greeted happily.

"Of course we came dear. It's not everyday that a Kratt gets married to special someone," her father said with a laugh.

"Where is this Dan person you told us about?" asked the mother with a smile.

Susan kept her smile and led them to the kitchen. "Dan's not the only one here mom and dad. CK and MK are here too. And wouldn't you know, _they both have girlfriends_." Susan stated.

Mr. Kratt went over to shake Dan's hand, but, Mrs. Kratt immediately went over to Misty and Laura.

"Oh how darling! Soon I have a feeling, all my little babies will be married..." and she pinched Chris's cheek lovingly.

"Mom..." Chris groaned, "Not in front of the girls..." he said in a some what grumble.

Mrs. Kratt completely ignored Chris and went over to Martin, "Now look at you, you've grown since the last time I've seen you! _You need to go easy on the chocolate honey..._" and she poked Martin in the stomach.

Martin blinked, and smiled slowly, "Um, nice to see you too mom..."

"By the way this is Laura and Misty..." Chris motioned to the girls, as Mr. Kratt talked with Susan and Dan.

Mrs. Kratt nodded to herself, and a bright smile covered her face, "Well, they sure are lovely girls... Do you plan on proposing to them anytime soon?"

Chris and Martin blinked, and exchanged wide eyed glances, "Um..." they said in unison.

"Well actually..." Laura started, "Me and Martin aren't dating..." _Yet_, she added in her mind.

Mrs. Kratt simply shook her head, "Nonsense. It's clear Martin likes you..." then she sighed and seemed as if she was looking into out space, "Just imagine, think of all the beautiful little grandchildren you'll give me..."

"MOM!" Martin called out in embarrassment, as Laura blushed deeply.

Misty giggled. "I don't know if we'll go that far yet Mrs. Kratt." Misty added with a smile.

"Oh but of course you will! Look at you two darlings! My two baby boys are lucky to have you two with them." Mrs. Kratt said happily.

"Mom, we're _adults _now," Chris mumbled out.

Mrs. Kratt nodded. "Yeah I know you are, but can't I have some fun with my sons while I'm here?" She asked.

"_Oh mom_..." Martin said with a smile.

Mrs. Kratt looked at Chris and Martin and said, "I hope you two are taking good care of your future wives."

Chris slapped his face and sighed heavily.

"Erm..." Martin just blinked and wasn't sure how to answer what his mom had just said.

"Anyway," Mrs. Kratt went on, "We can't go on about your love lives right now, it's Susan's special time."

Chris blinked, "But we weren't-"

"Shush honey," Mrs. Kratt shushed her son and smiled at Misty and Laura, "Now, it was nice meeting you girls, but now I'm going to go talk to Susan's husband-to-be..." and she started off towards Dan.

"_Let the lord have mercy on Dan's soul._.." Martin teased as he watched his mother go over to him.

"Oh,_ here comes dad_..." Chris pointed out.

"Great... more embarrassment..." Martin mumbled out.

"Hey boys, how goes everything with your work and such?" Mr. Kratt asked with a smile.

"Adventurous, that's for sure." Chris added with a smile.

"Yup," Martin agreed.

"So I heard from Susan that you two boys are going to be best men at the wedding?" He asked calmly.

Martin nodded. "We sure are dad,"

"That's great to hear. So, who are your new girlfriends? Susan told about that when we came in," He asked curiously when he looked at Laura and Misty with fascination.

"Misty, Laura, this is our dad, dad this this is Misty and Laura..." Martin quickly said with a movement of his hand.

Mr. Kratt nodded to himself, and looked Misty and Laura over, "So, _have any fun with them yet?_"

Misty and Laura both went red.

"_DAD!_" Martin now scolded his father.

"I now see where you get it from..." Chris mumbled to his brother.

Martin quickly glared at his brother, and smiled nervously back at the girls.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?" Martin asked with the shake of his head.

Mr. Kratt frowned in disappointment. "Of course I did. I wouldn't be a father if I didn't ask, and what a shame. You're missing out." He said with a short chuckle.

"Dad please, must you discuss this _now_?" Chris asked as he felt really embarrassed.

He playfully punched Chris on the arm. "Can't your old man tease you just a little?" He asked.

"_Parents, they'll never change_." Martin said under his breath.

Chris looked at his dad, and answer his question with a blank stare, "No. No you cannot tease us like that..." he then lowered his voice into a whisper, "_At least not in front of the girls..._"

Mr. Kratt nodded, "Ah, _I see._.." but, he wasn't going to give up this chance to embarrass his children, "Hey Linda!" He called over to his wife.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Kratt called back.

"You brought those baby pictures of the kids, right?"

"Oh yes! I completely forgot!" Mrs. Kratt said as she dug through her purse for something.

Chris and Martin groaned.

"_Thanks a lot dad._.." Martin sighed.

"Your welcome." Mr. Kratt said with a teasing smile.

"Baby pictures? _This I gotta see_..." Laura said with a smile.

Misty nodded, and whispered to her friend, "And at least it will change the subject, from... well, you know..."

Laura nodded.

Mrs. Kratt took out the pictures and came over to Misty and Laura. The first picture was when Martin was trying on Susan's dress. Misty and Laura tried to hold in their laughter.

"This was so adorable!" Mrs. Kratt said with a grin.

"Martin was only four years old when he tried on Susan's dress. Doesn't he look pretty?" Mr. Kratt teased.

Martin felt his face turn a deep shade of red, and he looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

"... Actually, the blue dress really brings out the blue eyes," Laura said playfully.

Martin bit his bottom lip.

"So why did you try on the dress Martin?" Misty asked curiously.

"I was little, and curious." Martin stammered.

"_What's that one?_" Misty asked, pointing to the next picture.

"Oh!" Mrs. Kratt smiled with joy, "It's one of my favorites! It's one of Chris when he was no more then 10 months old, and he was taking a bath in the sink!"

Chris's eyes widened, "No! _Don't show them that one!_" Chris said, as he leaped forward, but, was easily stopped by Laura and Misty as they looked at the picture.

"_Aw.._.." Misty and Laura said, smiling from the picture, then to Chris.

Chris grumbled and slapped his face.

Mrs. Kratt laughed, "Oh c'mon Christopher, it's not that bad. You are my youngest and I just had to show that one..."

"No,_ you didn't have to show that one_..." Chris said raising one eye brow, as Martin laughed at his brother's expression.

Martin shrugged and whispered to his brother, "Why does she have to show them at all?"

Chris shook his head. "Probably just trying to embarrass us for their own amusement..." Chris whispered back.

Mrs. Kratt went to the third one and her eyes twinkled in delight. "Oh this one is just as sweet! This is a picture of when Christopher, Martin, Susan, and Christiane were having a tea party."

Misty looked at Chris as she couldn't help but laugh. "Really? Now _that's_funny!" She said.

Susan smiled and laughed as she remembered that time. "Oh I remember. It was payback for when Martin took both mine and Christiane's diaries for a prank." She recalled.

"_I even got that one on tape._" Mrs. Kratt said with a grin.

"AH! _Stop it!_" Martin called out laughing, "I get the point! Your really like embarrassing me and Chris!"

Chris chuckled, "No kidding... can we all just work on the wedding preparations now?"

Misty smiled and went over to Chris, kissing him on the cheek, "Alright, alright..." she giggled.

Susan smiled, "Only if Christiane was here... she would get a hoot out of all this..."

"Well, she'll be here soon enough I'm sure..." Mr. Kratt said.

Mrs. Kratt smiled and went over to Laura, handing her a few more photos, "Just think! When you and Martin get married, I'll have even more photos of _your_kids!"

Laura blushed, and smiled awkwardly, "Erm... _okay?_"

Martin sighed and rubbed his brow, "_Mom!_"

"What? I was being serious..." Mrs. Kratt mumbled as she walked over to her husband.

"Okay! I think Laura, Misty, and I need to do some shopping for adorable dresses. Dan, would you mind taking my brothers shopping for tuxedos?" Susan asked Dan with a smile.

Dan nodded and went up to Chris and Martin. "Sure thing Susan." He said.

"Oh and me and my husband can get the cake! _What's a wedding without the cake?_" Mrs. Kratt asked with a smile.

"Okay then it's settled. We'll meet each other back here around three o' clock, sound good?" Susan asked everyone.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and went their separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. and Mrs. Kratt sighed when Mr. Kratt parked the car in front of a bakery store.

"Our family really is something, huh hun?" Mr. Kratt asked as he stepped out of the car after putting it in park.

"It sure is, I'm so proud of Susan. She's one lucky girl." Mrs. Kratt said with a smile.

"Yeah, she's a lily, that she is," Mr. Kratt said also with a smile.

Mr. and Mrs. Kratt entered the bakery store and went to search for a good cake for their daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Martin, Chris, and Dan were at Men's Wearhouse Market store to rent a few tuxedos for the wedding.

"If you need any help picking out a tux, I'll be happy to assist." Dan said with a smile.

He walked off, leaving the two brothers alone.

Chris sighed, and stared at all the suits around them, "So... where do we start?"

Martin shrugged, "All I know is that we can't wear things that are to brightly colored, or that are plaid..."

Chris nodded in agreement, "Not to mention we have to find the things that are the right sizes..."

Martin groaned, "This is why I hate clothes shopping... _it's confusing_..."

"I know..." Chris said, looking at all the suits, "Just looking at them all makes me dizzier then looking at a ton of zebras..."

Martin took a deep breath, "Well, let's do this for Susan..."

"For Susan..." Chris said in agreement as he and his brother headed over to the racks.

* * *

Susan, Misty, and Laura were at the mall in the Women's department, searching different racks with different sizes of dresses.

"Hmm, so girls, find any dresses you like yet?" asked Susan as she came over to them with a smile on her face.

Laura shook her head. "Not yet, but I know the color that I want."

"I bet whatever you pick Laura you'll look great in it." Susan praised.

Laura smiled. "Thanks Susan." She thanked.

Misty awed at one dress, "Oh! I like this one!"

Susan looked over and nodded, "Very pretty, but, don't you think the color is a little... _erm_... bright?"

Misty looked down at the dress, and examined the _very _bright pink color, "Oh... good point..." she then looked up at Susan and smiled, "Well, it's your wedding, what colors do you want the bride's maids to wear?"

Susan thought for a second, but soon, a grin spread across her face, "Purple! But not light purple, I'm thinking of a silky, dark satin purple..."

"Oh, sounds nice..." Laura said with a nod in agreement.

"Yep, _the only problem is_, is that they don't have what I want here in color, and it's the only store in New York that carries what I want in style..." Susan said with a sigh.

Misty paused for a second, but then snapped her fingers, "Didn't you say something about a tailor earlier?"

"Um yes, this store makes dresses as well as just selling them..." Susan said blinking, "Why?"

"Why not have them make you the bridesmaid dresses you want!" Misty said with a smile.

Laura smiled and walked over to a rack, "Yeah! And look at all this fabric you can ask them to use!"

Susan smiled, "Great idea! Thanks girls!"

Misty and Laura both returned a smile at Susan.

"No prob." Laura said.

"We girls have to stick out for one another, right?" Misty said with a short laugh, though saying the word girl made it feel a little strange to her.

Susan nodded and laughed. "You're right." She agreed.

"And it's nice being surrounded by just girls once in awhile, so we can just have a good time that Chris and Martin might not understand," Laura chimed in.

"And knowing you two, it's kind of hard to stay away from CK and MK, _isn't it_? They're very protective of you two, I'm guessing..." Susan added.

Laura and Misty looked at each other and laughed.

"They sure are. Especially Chris. He's been keeping a keen eye on me like a hawk, making sure that I don't get into trouble or get lost." Misty chimed in happily.

"Martin is almost the same way, I guess... he does allow me to go off by my own, because he knows that I'm careful whenever I venture out in the world." Laura observed playfully.

Susan nodded as they were the same with her. "I bet. _Boys_, sometimes it's so hard to understand them."

Misty and Laura nodded their heads in unison. "_Agreed._" They said.

Laura smiled at Susan, "It must have been interesting growing up with Chris and Martin..."

Susan laughed, "You have no idea..."

Misty blinked, and looked across the store out into the mall, and the shop across from the one the three girls were in. She saw the shop across was a men's tailor.

Misty smiled upon seeing Chris and Martin going through the racks of clothing. She knew the brother didn't know they were even at the same mall.

So, she giggled and remembered something she'd been thinking of for a while now.

She leaned over to Susan, when Laura went over across the shop to look at other clothes, "You know, speaking of your brothers..." she started, "Martin and Laura need to get together soon..."

Susan blinked, "I thought they were already together?"

"Sadly no, but, maybe if I talk to Chris, we can make that change..." Misty had a clear plan going through her head at the moment, and wasn't going to let anything stop it.

"You're sure that's such a good idea?" Susan wondered with a whisper.

Misty shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? What's the harm in a little romantic fun?" She asked with a grin.

Susan thought about it and then shrugged her shoulders as well. "I just don't want Laura or Martin to dislike you and Chris -if he gets dragged into it- if it doesn't work." Susan said with worry.

"Ah, it won't fail. They'll thank me later, and besides with Chris's smarts, it's gonna be great." Misty said with a giggle.

Susan was about to answer, but Laura walked over smiling, "Hey guys, the tailor said she could do one of us for fitting now! Misty, you want to go first?"

As much as Misty wanted to, her mind stayed on her plan, "Um, you go ahead Laura..."

Laura blinked, "Are you sure?"

"Oh, I'm sure... I just have to call Chris real quick..." Misty lied slightly, knowing Chris was just across the hall.

"Oh, okay..." Laura said with a shrug and a smile and headed back to the dressing rooms..

Susan turned to Misty, "What are you doing really?"

Misty smiled, "Well, _I am _going to talk to Chris about my plan, but, I'm just going to go across the hall and be right back in a few..."

Susan blinked, "Erm, okay..."

Misty went walking to the men's tailor that was just across the hall. She came inside the store and saw a whole lot of tuxedos that were scattered everywhere. And not just that..., she saw different colored bow ties and dress shoes as well.

"Wow this place is huge!" Misty said with fascination as she continued to walk into the store.

Martin and Chris were struggling to find a good tux for the wedding when they heard Misty's voice inside the store. They looked at each other as Martin asked, "Did you hear Misty's voice, Chris?"

Chris nodded his head in agreement. "I sure did. I wonder what's up?" He asked as he went to go find out.

"Don't mind me bro, I'll keep looking for good tuxedos to wear." Martin called out to his brother. He then sighed heavily in wonder. "This might take longer than we'd hope. Finding the right tux for your sister's wedding is like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

"_Misty?_" Chris's voice came to Misty's ears and her eyes rejoiced at hearing his voice.

"Oh, hi Chris!" Misty said with a smile, "Hey Martin!"

Martin simply nodded, and went back to looking for something to wear.

Chris went over to Misty and blinked, "Um, hi Misty, what are you doing here?"

"Well, looking for you I guess you could say..." Misty said with a grin, "Anyway, me and the girls were just right across the hall anyway..."

Chris looked past her to the woman's clothing store, "Oh... so, why were you looking for me?"

"Well... actually I want to talk to you..." Misty said with a bright smile as she took Chris's hand and quickly led him out of the store into the hall so Martin couldn't hear, "About a little plan of mine..."

Martin simply chuckled and shook his head slowly, "_Probably sneaking off on a date..._"

Chris blinked as he was confused. "Plan? What plan?" He asked.

Misty thought she was far enough away from the two stores and looked at Chris with a grin. "Well, how would you like to help me set up a date for Martin and Laura?" She asked.

Chris seemed a bit surprised by this, but scratched his head. "I don't know Misty, putting those two in that kind of a situation seems... not right." He said with doubt.

Misty pouted. "Aw, come on CK, don't you want to see Laura and Martin getting together? With your smarts, this plan can't fail."

Chris rubbed his chin in thought. "I still don't know... I don't want them to be mad at us." Chris said with hesitation.

"Please? Oh _please, please, please?_" Misty kept asking as she took his hands, and she smiled lightly.

Chris looked into her eyes, and knew he couldn't even dream about saying no to her, "Alright... _I'll help_..."

Misty smiled brightly and kissed him on the lips, and then pulled back, "Great! C'mon, I bet we can think of something right now!"

Chris shrugged, "We should probably work something out tonight, right now, we have to help Susan and Dan..."

Misty nodded, "Alright. Anyway, I'm sure it's my turn for the fittings anyway..." and with that, she gave Chris one more kiss before she ran off back to the tailor store.

Chris watched Misty leave and when she was out of sight, Chris went back into the men's tailor store. He went up to Martin's side as he asked playfully, "So where did you two sneak off to?"

Chris blinked and shrugged casually. "Oh just down the hall. Misty just wanted to talk to me." He answered calmly.

Martin raised an eyebrow and asked, "What about?"

Chris paused for a moment, unsure of how to answer. "Umm..." He began but his eyes lit up and he said casually, "That she found the perfect dress and that she couldn't wait to show me tomorrow at the wedding ceremony."

Chris didn't like lying to his brother, but it was the only way he didn't know what exactly was going on about Misty's plan into setting them up.

Martin blinked, knowing his brother a bit too well, "It that... all?"

Chris blinked, "What more is there to tell?"

Martin shrugged as he picked up a tuxedo, examining it, "I dunno... you tell me."

Chris rolled his eyes, and went back to looking for his own tux.

* * *

Meanwhile, Misty had got back just in time, considering Laura was heading out of the dressing rooms, "Okay Mist, your turn."

Misty nodded and smiled, and kept smiling all the way to the dressing rooms.

Laura watched her friend pass her, and blinked, looking to Susan, "What has her so happy?" she said slightly laughing.

Susan sighed, and smiled finally, "Oh nothing..."

* * *

After the shopping experience, they all went into separate cars, but came back to one place: the penthouse.

Linda and William were all ready there with Christiane by their side. As everyone came into the penthouse, Chris and Martin both smiled when they saw their other sister.

"Christiane! You made it!" they both said in unison.

She smiled at her brothers and said, "Of course I did. I would have gotten here sooner, but there was an accident that occurred on the highway. It got me behind schedule, but I'm here now."

Laura and Misty smiled brightly upon seeing Christiane.

Christiane looked almost looked identical to Susan, the only different things were that she had chin length hair and glasses.

Susan went up to hug her sister, "So glad you could come! And lucky for you, Misty and Laura helped me get your bridesmaid dress as well as theirs!"

Christiane smiled for a second, but then a confused look appeared on her face, "_Who's Misty and Laura?_"

Susan motioned back to the girls, and Misty and Laura each gave a little wave.

Mrs. Kratt smiled, "Well, you girls can get to know each other over dinner, me and William got 11 pizzas after we got the cake."

Mr. Kratt nodded, and motioned to the pizza boxes on the tables, "And if you don't hurry, they'll get cold."

Chris and Martin's eyes widened with joy as they both rushed over to the table grabbing plates.

Laura and Misty laughed with amusement.

"Wow, someone's hungry." Laura stated as she went over to Martin's side as she grabbed a plate of her own.

"I'm always hungry..." Martin replied with a playful eye roll and a smile.

Misty came up next to Chris and reached for a plate. She leaned in close to Chris as she whispered in his ear saying, "Don't forget about the you know what."

"I didn't forget Misty, don't worry." Chris replied with a smile.

Misty nodded her head in agreement and took a slice of pizza.

Laura smiled when she saw all the pizza boxes and giggled slightly to herself as she recalled that Jimmy loved eating pizza and with this many boxes of pizza here, he would squeal in delight and pig himself until he was fat. Martin looked at Laura and wondered what she was giggling about.

"What's so funny, Laura?" he asked curiously.

"Oh I was just picturing Jimmy's face when he would see this many boxes of pizza." Laura said with a smile.

Martin nodded, and laughed a little, "The whole situation would end with one happy and fat Jimmy, and leave all of us with no pizza..."

Laura smiled, and laughed, "You're probably right. I wonder how the Tech Teams been doing actually..."

"Oh, sight seeing and so on I'm guessing. I know they don't get out of the wild to much, so, they probably are enjoying New York as much as we are." Martin said, as he took his slice of pizza and took a big bite out of it.

As everyone sat down around the table, and started digging into the pizza, Mrs. Kratt would go on about her ideas for the wedding, and Susan and Dan would also share ideas.

Misty grinned as she took a bite out of her pizza. To her, it tasted great because she didn't remember eating something like this at all.

And while everyone seemed to be discussing about the wedding plans, Misty looked at Chris and whispered, "Wanna talk about the date set-up now while everyone's distracted?"

Chris bit his bottom lip and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess." He said.

Misty grinned and whispered, "Okay, maybe talking about it in here isn't the best idea. Wanna go to my room and talk about it there?"

Chris blushed slightly at the thought of being alone in Misty's room with her. He shook his head to regain some senses and smiled. "Uh, sure..."

So once Chris and Misty finished, they both got up from the table and started towards the hall.

But, Martin stopped them, calling over, "Hey guys, where ya going?"

Chris blinked, and turned around to face his brother, "Oh... I'm, erm, just going to help Misty... er, fix something..."

"Um... okay..." Martin said blinking, watching his brother and Misty leave.

Mr. Kratt smiled and elbowed Martin playfully, "And I thought you said you weren't having any fun with them yet!"

"_Dad!_" Martin said laughing, but, he then stopped laughing, considering what his father said, "Well..." he mumbled to himself, "Let's hope they aren't anyway..."

They went inside the room and Misty closed the door behind her. She smiled and led Chris to her bed and she sat down on the bed. Chris sat down next to her and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"So, what exactly did you have in mind for them?" Chris asked her.

Misty blinked but then shrugged her shoulders. "Well actually... I don't know, but that's why I need you to help me. You're great with conquering up plans."

"Maybe... but I don't see why they can't just do it on their own."

"Oh Chris, don't be such a downer. What's a little harm in having some romantic fun in messing with you knows who? Maybe we can buy tickets to let them see a movie?" Misty offered somewhat excitedly.

Chris nodded slowly, "That sounds like a good idea... maybe we can have them both unaware the other is coming?"

Misty smiled, "I like it! I can just tell Laura I'm going, and you can just tell Martin your going."

"And then we would end up not showing..." Chris added with a smile.

"Okay, what kind of flick should it be?" Misty asked.

"Well, I know Martin enjoys a horror movie once in a while..." Chris said with a shrug.

"That's great, because, Laura likes horror movies too! But, it should also be one with a bit of romance in it." Misty said.

Chris nodded slowly, "It sounds like we have it all planned out..."

Misty smiled, nodding as well, "I told you, you are great with plans."

"I guess I am. Well, we probably should be heading back now. I don't want my brother to thinking something's up. It would ruin the whole surprise." Chris offered as he went up to the door.

Misty nodded and came to Chris's side.

She held his hand when he hand her walked out and back to the kitchen where everyone was still talking about wedding plans.

When Martin spotted Misty and Chris, they appeared to have faint, small smiles on their faces and Martin knew something was up between them.

"So Chris, did you help Misty fix whatever it was that needed to be fixed?" Martin asked.

Chris smiled, "Yep, I just fixed it... by the way Martin, you're free tonight, right?"

Martin blinked, and nodded slowly, "Um, _yes_, why?"

Chris shrugged, "No reason, I was just wanting to know if you thought going to a horror movie sounded fun."

Martin's eyes lit up, "Are you kidding? That's sounds awesome! Can we go now?" he said getting up and putting his plate in the sink.

Chris smiled, Martin was taking the bait, "Well, sure-... oh but, I have to grab a few things at the store first... I'll meet you at the theater on 6th Street in an hour or so maybe?"

Martin shrugged, "Sure." and then wondered as he walked out the door grabbing his jacket, what on earth his brother was getting at the store.

Chris winked at Misty before heading to his room.

Misty smiled as she sat back down next to Laura who was talking to Christiane. Laura looked over and smiled at her friend, and looked around, "Oh hey Mist... where did Martin get to?"

"Oh, nowhere I'm sure..." Misty started, taking a deep breath before she did her part of the plan.

"Say Laura...," Misty asked curiously.

"What's up?"

"You like horror movies don't you?"

Laura's eyes widened with fascination. "You kidding? Of course I like horror movies."

"Would you like to go see one with me?"

Laura raised an eyebrow. "But Mist, you don't like horror movies, they scare you so bad you can't sleep until the next morning."

Misty blinked with surprise. "Wait, I do? Hmm, well maybe I should give it another try. Come on Laura, you're interested I know you are." Misty said with a smile.

"All right sure, but let me take a shower and get ready before we leave okay?" Laura said.

"Okay, you know that we're going to the movie theater on 6th Street, right?"

"Yeah, okay, that sounds good." Laura said with a nod as she stood up.

"Good, well, I'll need you to meet me there in an hour." Misty said with a smile.

Laura blinked, "Um, what are you doing in between now and when I'm suppose to meet you?"

"Oh, you just reminded me I left I few things at that water park..." Misty said with a shrug.

Laura nodded slowly, "Oh, okay... but, _don't go alone_."

"I'll go with Chris." Misty insisted with a smile.

"Alrighty, see you then Amiga!" Laura said with a laugh and a wave as she headed to her room to take a shower.

Misty blinked, and called after her, "Oh, and wear something nice!"

Laura blinked and called back, "Why?"

Misty thought for a second, "It's one of those more uptown theaters!"

Laura shrugged, "Okay..." and went into her room.

Misty grinned as she couldn't believe that they both took the bait. She needed to tell Chris the great news so she ran down to his room and knocked on the door several times.

"Chris! You gotta let me in!" Misty practically squealed, but then she covered her mouth as she was afraid Laura would hear her.

Chris opened the door and Misty dropped her hands to her sides.

"I can't believe it! They fell for it!" She said excitedly.

"Well of course they would. You're actually not that bad of a planner yourself Mist." Chris praised with a smile.

Misty giggled but then said, "Oh! But can you take me for a walk? I told Laura that I left some things back at the water park and she wanted me to take you along. I want her to believe that I'm gone so the plan can still work out. Could you please?"

Chris smiled, and took her hand as he joined her out in the hall and closed the door behind him, "But of course. And while those two are on their 'date', maybe we can have a date of our own..."

Misty smiled, and held his hand tight, "I'd like that..."

Chris smiled, "Well, let's get going before Laura sees you're still here."

Misty nodded as she and Chris went down the hall, hand in hand.

* * *

After her shower, Laura quickly got dressed in just an about town dress, which was short and light blue with spaghetti straps. As she slipped on a pair of flats, she supposed her outfit would be 'nice' enough for the theater Misty had told her about.

She grabbed her purse, and headed out into the hallway.

Finally she waved goodbye to everyone still in the dining room and headed out the front door.

Laura looked for the 6th Street sign as she walked down the sidewalk alone in the dark.

"_6th Street, 6th Street_..." Laura murmured to herself as she kept her eyes opened.

As she spotted the sign, she smiled and sighed in relief. She went walking to the movie theater and saw that Misty wasn't there yet. She raised an eyebrow and said with confusion, "Huh... Misty's not here yet. I guess I can wait a few minutes..."

So Laura waited, unaware that instead of Misty coming, Martin was coming in her place.

* * *

But meanwhile, Chris and Misty were walking together- hand-in-hand- through New York. Misty sighed and placed her head on Chris's shoulder. "Thanks Chris, for helping me go through with my 'date set-up plan' and thank you for taking me out on our date." She thanked sincerely with a smile upon her lips.

Chris smiled down at her, "Hey no prob. I do anything for you anyway."

Misty smiled to herself, happy to have Chris for a boyfriend.

* * *

Laura sighed and checked her watch, "The movie's going to start soon... where is she?" she looked around, and froze upon seeing Martin, who was across from her, seeming to be waiting as well.

"Martin?" she asked questioningly.

Martin looked over and saw her over the small crowd and blinked, "Laura?"

They both went over to each other, "I didn't expect to see you here MK. I was just waiting for Misty..."

Martin smiled, "I was just waiting for Chris..." he then thought of something, "You know what, I bet they both backed out and went off on a date together... Chris never really could stand watching through horror movies..."

Laura nodded, "Neither could Misty... you're probably right..." she sighed, "Dang, I was looking forward to going to the movies with her..."

Martin rubbed the back of his neck, and cleared his throat a little, "Well, since we're both here... maybe we could go together... I mean, not on a date though..." he said blushing lightly.

Laura blinked and then looked down at her feet as she blushed. "Oh... um... sure. We can do that..." She answered sheepishly.

Martin smiled and nodded his head once in agreement. "Great, uh... I guess we should head inside, huh?" He asked curiously.

Laura looked at Martin and nodded. "Good idea, but remember, just as friends, not a date." Laura repeated.

"Yup, exactly." Martin replied as he held the door open for Laura.

Laura smiled and walked into the movie theater with Martin behind her.

Laura blinked as they got inside, and looked at all the movies that were playing, "Um, now that I think of it... I don't even know what movie I was going to see in the first place..."

Martin shrugged, "Me neither, but, we were both wanting to see a horror movie right?"

Laura nodded.

Martin smiled, "That's good then, because it seems there's only one playing..." and he pointed to a poster.

Laura looked over the poster and smiled, "Hm, 'Listener'... sounds like a good movie title... let's see it!"

Martin nodded, "Cool! I'll pay."

Laura smiled, "You don't have to, I brought money-"

"No, I insist. Anyway, I want to buy a few popcorn's..." Martin said with a playful smile.

Laura laughed, not knowing how Martin still could be hungry after a big dinner.

Martin went up to the cashier lady who had shoulder-length raven hair and green eyes.

"Two tickets to go see Listener please." said Martin casually as he handed the cashier lady the money.

She took it and gave him the change and two tickets. "Enjoy the movie." She said in a rather bored tone.

"We will, thanks." Martin said with a smile.

He handed Laura a ticket and went walking to the popcorn stand. He examined all the popcorn and his mouth watered at just seeing it.

"It all looks _so_ good..." He claimed.

Laura laughed, "Just get something and let's hurry, the movies going to start soon!"

Martin nodded quickly, and got a large popcorn and walked back over to Laura.

Laura smiled, "I don't know who's worse with food, you or Jimmy..."

Martin laughed, before tossing some popcorn in his mouth, "Definitely Jimmy, I'm just more of the snacker type."

"I can see that..." Laura said giggling, and they both headed into the screening room showing Listener.

* * *

While Martin and Laura were watching the horror movie, Listener, Misty and Chris were still walking through New York, enjoying each others company. But then, something important came to her. She knew Chris hoped with all his heart that she would remember him completely, so maybe now was the time to ask him how they first met.

"Um... _Chris_?" she asked hesitantly.

Chris looked at her and smiled. "What's up Mist?" He asked.

"How exactly did we first meet again? I was hoping that maybe... if you told me the story... that I might fully remember you."

Chris smiled lightly, and sighed. He had waited so long to tell her.

"Well... where do I start..." Chris said, racking through his brain about everything he could remember.

He started from the beginning, and told her everything, up until the point where she was taken away from him.

While he told everything, Misty could tell it hurt him to say a few parts, as if he wished somethings had never happened.

Finally, he finished at where he had bumped into her at Eric's building, and a long silence passed between them both.

A blur of images passed through Misty's head, but, nothing was clear.

"So..." Chris said after a while, "Remember any of that?"

Misty looked up at him, and opened her mouth to say something, but, she simply closed it again.

Finally, after a deep sigh, she shook her head, "It seems vaguely familiar... but, that's about it..."

Chris sighed, and looked down. He really wished that she would remember him, and how he first fell in love with her.

"But..." Misty continued, "I do know all you say is true, and I won't forget anything you've told me."

Chris smiled, and nodded slowly, "I... I just want you to remember how... how much I loved you and all that..."

Misty watched his expression as it seemed sad. She didn't like that Chris was upset and she embraced him.

"Chris, I know you love me, and I love you too." Misty said with a smile.

"Maybe, but the memory loss is..." Chris said as he sighed heavily.

Misty knew that the memory loss is what's keeping them somewhat apart, and she knew that being a robot might tear them a part even further. But maybe...

'_Maybe now would be the best time to show him? I know I didn't want him to see it, but the pained sorrow in his eyes is tearing at my heart. Keeping this secret from him... is it really that necessary?_' Misty thought.

She broke away from the embrace and stared at her right arm where Laura patched her skin from that one night before.

"Chris... I..." Misty began but then stopped in mid sentence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Laura and Martin had just finished the movie, and were walking down the sidewalk back to the penthouse, laughing and talking about the flick they had just seen.

"That was a great movie..." Martin said with a smile, as he tossed his popcorn box in a nearby trash can.

"I know!" Laura said, a bright grin on her face, "Didn't you just love the special effects?"

"I did! I also really liked the bloody footprints they found... it was a great touch."

"Oh! And the BlackGate Forest! That was terrifying!"

"No kidding..." Martin said, and acted scared for a second, then smiled playfully and they both laughed.

"You know," Laura started, "It was fun to see the movie with you..."

Martin nodded, "It was fun to see it with you too..." and they passed an ally way.

But, as they passed the ally, a hand reached out, and grabbed Laura from around the mouth and yanked her into the shadows.

"Maybe we should do it again sometime soon-..." Martin said, but when he turned to look beside him, Laura wasn't there, "_Laura?_"

Laura was pulled into the ally, and soon saw she was surrounded by a gang of men. Only about five though.

The all smiled evilly at her, and she knew she was in trouble.

"Laura?" Martin's voice called from outside the ally.

Laura was able to get her mouth free in her struggle, "MARTIN! _HELP-_" but she was quickly pulled back again.

"Shush it girly!" The leader of the group said in a harsh whisper, "We'll let you go, _when we are finished with ya_..." and she didn't have to ask what they were going to do to her.

"You won't be able to do anything to her, _once I'm through with you!_" Martin yelled, as he came out of nowhere, pouncing on the leader.

* * *

"Misty?" Chris asked.

Misty was about to tell Chris her secret when she froze.

She saw over Chris's shoulder a frightening familiar figure approach them, the eyes displayed themselves more in the dark and Misty yelped with fright. She felt the urge to cry and she covered her mouth with her left hand while she pointed an index finger at the figure behind him.

Chris blinked at Misty and turned to look at what she was pointing to. But he saw nothing. He scratched his head and turned to look at Misty, but he gasped when he saw her eyes well up with tears. She shook her head with fear seeping in with great multitudes.

"H-H-H-He's here, Chris!_ He's come for me!_" Misty sobbed as she hugged Chris tightly.

Chris exposed a determined expression and he hugged Misty back. "Don't worry Misty; he's _not_going to get you." He promised.

"_Diana_..." called the familiar voice from the shadows.

"Leave her alone Eric! _She doesn't belong to you!_" Chris yelled out determinedly.

His laughter echoed around them, and that caused Misty to yelp out of sorrow. "Oh but she does, she's mine and do you know why?" He asked sinisterly.

Chris kept Misty close but didn't answer.

"Diana is a robot, my dear friend. She was programmed to obey me, and only me."

Chris looked down at Misty who hid her face in his chest. "Misty… a robot…?" He asked out of confusion. He shook his head in protest. "You're wrong poacher!"

Eric's evil cackling echoed around them once more as Misty looked up at Chris through watery eyes. "I-I-It's true Chris. I was going to tell you-..."

Chris blinked with astonishment.

"Come Diana,,," Eric emerged from the shadows and held a smirking smile upon his lips. He reached a hand out towards her.

Misty hesitated as Chris held her. "Nice try poacher but she has a free will. Misty won't go with you!"

Suddenly, as if in her chest, she had this urging sensation to go with Eric. She couldn't explain it, but it was as if she was being pulled to do Eric's every whim. "I… _I have to go to him_, Chris. He's my creator. He turned me into a monster…"

Chris kept his hold on Misty and he shook his head in protest. "No, I'm not letting you go."

He then used his Creature Pod to contact Martin.

* * *

Martin was in a fury, and hardly noticed his CP, until the beeping got louder.

Martin at the moment had Laura back against a wall, and he had his back to her, and his arm out so he could protect her.

The gang was helping their leader up, and once he was was up, he sent a death glare to Martin.

It was war.

"Chris,_ it's not the best time bro!_" Martin said quickly answering his CP.

"Martin, we need help! _Eric is trying to get Misty again!_" Chris said, his voice as panicked as his brother's.

Laura gasped from behind Martin, but, she knew they couldn't do anything to help at the moment.

Martin looked up to see the leader take a crow bar. Martin swallowed hard brother answering his brother, "Bro... _please forgive me_..." and with that he turned off the connection.

* * *

Chris's eye widened as the connection went dead, and he knew his brother had hung up. This was bad.

"_Now what?_" Chris said to himself out loud.

Eric grinned and laughed in evil delight when the odds were stacked against his adversary. Chris glared over at Eric and kept a firm grip on Misty.

"Back off Eric, Misty doesn't belong to you." Chris spat angrily.

"Oh but she belongs to you? Poor confused fool, you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into do you?" He asked with the shake of his head. He looked at Misty and kept his evil grin. "I order you Diana to kill him. Kill this worthless man you call a boyfriend."

Misty bit her bottom lip and as if on voice command, Misty obeyed Eric without question asked. She gave a low kick to Chris, causing him to yelp out of surprise and he landed hard on his back.

Chris groaned and sat himself up, rubbing the back of his head gingerly in the process. He looked at Misty who seemed ready to strike.

Misty couldn't help it, it was as if on instinct that she had to fight Chris. Almost as if she was being programmed to do it.

"_Chris!_" Misty shout out with astonishment. "I-I'm _so _sorry!" She exclaimed.

Eric laughed in amusement. "You're not sorry, Diana. You enjoy hurting others, especially your so-called boyfriend. Once you're done with him, you'll come back with me. I'll have so much fun with you then." He chimed in as he rubbed his hands together.

Chris got up and rubbed his tailbone gingerly. "_Erg_..." He groaned.

Eric continued to laugh, he enjoyed watching Misty's boyfriend get injured, and having her do it was just too good. Misty felt her eyes water up with sorrow as she was being forced to do this; no, she was programmed to do this and she hated it.

"Misty, don't... please." Chris begged as he shook his head.

Misty chewed on her bottom lip as she didn't want to hurt Chris. She shook her head and yelled, "Eric, please tell me to stop! You... _You win_. Just please, stop making me hurt Chris!"

Eric grinned and nodded his head in agreement. "That's a good girl Diana. Now, _come here and give me a big fat kiss on the lips_." He mocked.

Misty's eyes widened with revelation and she could hear Chris exposing a protective growl.

Misty sighed as she walked up to Eric, but Chris quickly grabbed her wrist.

Misty pushed Chris like she did with Laura and he flew backwards and slammed against a stop sign.

Chris watched as anger rose inside him when Misty was about to lock lips with Eric.

With a loud shout, Chris jumped up and pounced at Eric, "_NO!_"

Eric was taken off guard, and Chris was able to bring him to the ground. Through anger, Chris was even able to keep Eric down.

"Diana!" Eric snapped, "Get this lunatic off me!"

Misty quickly went over, and yanked Chris off of Eric, and unwillingly threw him back again.

Misty was in tears, and turned to Eric, "Please stop! I don't want to hurt him!"

Eric dusted himself as he got up, "Well it's to late for that now..." and with that, he drew a gun from his jacket and pointed it at Chris.

"_NO!_" Misty called out, running at Eric.

But Eric put out his hand, "Diana stop! Don't move! This will only take a second..."

Misty's body froze, as she cried out to Chris.

Chris got up, rubbing his head in pain again. He saw the gun and gasped, knowing there was no escape for him in this one.

But, suddenly, a familiar howl filled the air. Along with a roar, and shouting from three, also familiar, voices.

"_Chris! Misty!_" Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy called out.

The lion cub charged at Eric, and pinned him to the ground, causing the gun to be released from his grasp. He yelled with surprised and the lion cub barred his teeth at Eric, and clawed at his face.

"AH! IDIOTIC CREATURE! GET OFF ME! DIANA, GET HIM OFF ME NOW!" Eric yelled.

Misty's body unfroze and went to pick up the lion cub by the neck. The cub yelped out of surprised but hissed and tried to scratch at Misty.

Aviva, Koki, Jimmy and Howler ran up to Chris.

"Chris! _Are you all right?_" Aviva wondered with panic.

Chris shook his head. "I'm fine, but Misty's not. We need to get her away from Eric, _now!_" Chris insisted somewhat angrily.

Misty cried as she didn't like what she was doing.

The lion cub managed to scratch at Misty's arm, causing her to yelp in surprise and her skin peeled off to reveal the metal and wires from underneath. She released her grip on the lion cub and he hissed at Misty and came to Howler's side.

Jimmy's eyes widened, being the first to notice Misty's arm. He screamed and jumped behind Koki, "_SHE'S A ROBOT!_"

Aviva blinked, "_Fascinating..._"

Chris shook his head, "No, _not fascinating_, we have to save Misty!"

Koki nodded, and whistled on her fingers, "Howler, lion cub, _ATTACK!_"

Howler and the cub seemed to nod, and they both ran at Eric, baring teeth and snarling.

While Eric was distracted, Chris grabbed Misty's arm, metal or not, and pulled her over to the Tech Team.

Misty was ready to fight Chris for some reason, but he stopped her, saying, "Listen Misty, I know Eric told you to keep away from me, but, he said nothing about the Tech Team. Go with them, hurry!"

Misty saw what he was getting at, and nodded as Koki and Aviva took her hands and quickly ran, with Jimmy covering them from behind.

They ran the streets of New York as Misty cried as he ran.

"I... I..." Misty sobbed as she shook her head.

"Everything will be all right Misty," Aviva reassured her.

Chris watched as Eric was being chewed on like a chew toy for Howler and the lion cub. He quickly took out his cell phone and called the police. He hoped that putting Eric in jail for two or three years would straighten him out.

Once the police cars arrived, Howler and the cub got off of Eric when the police officers took charge. But they still barred their teeth and hissed at him.

"Take 'im away boys!" said one police officer as she shoved Eric into the police car, his hands cuffed behind his back.

"I'll return one of these days, and when I do... oh, hoo. You are gonna be one broken man." Eric threatened before the police officer shut the door.

"Yeah, yeah tell that one to the judge." she said with an eye roll.

"Thank you, officer." Chris thanked with the a smile of relief.

She nodded in return and said, "It's our job. Well, I'm off."

And with that, she went into her car and left Chris with Howler and the lion cub alone.

Chris sighed, he was happy to know he wouldn't see Eric for a long time.

He looked down at Howler, and the cub, and he remembered something, "I wonder..." he started out loud, "What was so important for Martin and Laura not to come?"

* * *

Chris would find out later, because at the moment, Laura and Martin were having a battle of their own.

The gang had turned out to be definitely more then 5 guys, and soon they were surrounded by at least 15.

"Oh this is bad..." Laura said, eyes wide as she and Martin went back to back.

"Can't you transform into an animal to help us Laura?" Martin asked quickly, as he kept his eyes on the leader, who looked like he could strike any moment.

"I'd like too, but, I forgot to wear my suit Aviva made me..."

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"I don't want to be naked Martin..." Laura stated plainly, "Especially around all these creeps..." she motioned to the men the closed in around them.

Martin sighed and raised his fists, "Okay, it looks like we're going to have to do this the old fashioned way..."

Laura nodded and took off her hooped earrings quickly, "Just remember not to break any ribs this time..." she teased, even if it wasn't the teasing moment.

"Oh, _ha-ha_..." was Martin's reply but he smiled at the comment.

Four of the men came charging at them, giving off punches and kicks, and other fancy fighting techniques.

Laura and Martin were easily blocking the attackers, but two more men joined in with the four that were all ready attacking.

Laura tried to fight back, but with six men attacking both her and Martin all she could do was evade the oncoming attacks. It was difficult however, and she managed to get punched really hard in the nose, causing her to have a nose bleed.

Laura yelped in surprise and touched her nose. She saw fresh blood on her finger and she frowned with remorse.

"Laura! _You okay?_" asked Martin as he continued to dodge the attacks, but he knew he couldn't take much more of this.

Laura growled, "I will be..." and she raised her leg to kick the man back that had punched her.

The man was kicked hard, and flung back onto his butt.

"There..._ I feel better._" she said, smirking a bit.

The men came in quicker, and swifter, and soon were clearly overpowering the two.

Martin had been punched in the ribs, in the exact place that was still healing too. So, falling to his knees, and gripping his chest, he was pushed back against the wall.

"_MARTIN!_" Laura screamed, as she tried to get to him, but, 7 men quickly attacked her, pulling her back.

Martin watched in horror as the leader came up to him, with the crow bar in his right hand, "_You picked the wrong day to mess with us buddy..._"

Martin took a deep breath, before quickly kicking his legs so the man would trip.

The leader tripped and fell over with a shout, and Martin quickly was able to get the crow bar away from him.

With a little smirk, Martin was able to take down quite a bit of men with the crow bar.

Laura watched in amazement as Martin was able to make his way to her, knocking out every guy in his path... except one.

"Wow... _nice job_..." Laura said smiling, as she took a cloth and wiped the blood from her nose, as the bleeding stopped finally.

Martin smiled, and twirled the crow bar around, "Not to brag, but, _yeah_, I did do pretty good, _didn't I_?"

Laura rolled her eyes, and smiled, but then looked pass him, "Um, yeah, _except you missed one_..." she said pointing to the leader who was running away down the ally.

She smiled and then took the crow bar from him, "Here, allow me..." and she threw it with a grunt, and it went flying through the air, and hit the leader in the back of the head.

Martin blinked and smiled, "Wow... nice aim..."

Laura smirked and said proudly, "Thanks."

"Come on, let's get out of here before they come too..." Martin offered.

Laura nodded her head in agreement and ran out of the alley way with Martin leading her. Once they were out of the gang's sights, they stopped for breath and sighed in relief.

"Wow... _what a night!_" Laura said with relief.

"Yeah no kidding, but I'm just glad you're safe Laura." Martin said with a smile.

Laura blushed and went up to kiss Martin on the cheek. "_Thanks for saving me back there_." She thanked sincerely.

Martin blushed a little, "No prob, Chris is probably worried about us by now, maybe we should go check up on him?" Martin offered.

"Good idea." Laura agreed.

Martin took out his CP to call his brother.

"Chris Kratt here..." Chris answered simply.

"Bro! So sorry about before, we were kind of... attacked... by a street gang..." Martin started, with a nervous laugh.

"Attacked?" Chris asked blinking, "Me and Misty were attacked too... by Eric..."

Laura blinked and looked over into Martin's CP, "Misty's alright, _right?_"

Chris nodded, "She is. And Eric was put in jail."

Laura smiled, "That's great!"

"I'm sad we missed all the fun..." Martin said with a laugh, "But bro, where were you? Weren't you and Misty supposed to meet us at the theater?"

Chris froze, and paused, "Erm... I... I have to go, _bye!_" and with that he hung up.

Martin and Laura exchanged glances.

"What was that all about?" Laura asked blinking.

"It's as if he's _hiding _something..." Martin said slowly.

Laura blinked, and realized she and Martin had been set up, "Hm... they wanted us to come here and be together... alone..." she and Martin exchanged awkward, blushing glances.

"So that's what this was about? Wow, poor Chris got sucked into it." Martin said with a laugh.

"Well... I uh... I'm actually quite glad that they did that." Laura said nervously.

Martin raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well, it would have been nicer if we could have done it ourselves." Martin observed, smiling slowly.

Not too far away, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy, and Misty were heading towards Martin's and Laura's direction. Misty blinked when she saw Laura in the distance and she dashed over to Laura, calling her name.

"_Laura!_" she cried out.

Laura blinked, and turned around, seeing Misty, "_Misty!_" and she ran over to her friend, "Misty I heard you had a run in with Eric, are you alright?"

Misty nodded slowly and sighed, "I feel better now... I just hope it never happens again..."

Laura held her friend's hand, "What happened anyway?"

Misty sighed, "Well... let's just say everyone knows I'm a robot now..."

Jimmy blinked and looked at both girls, "Wait, _Laura knew you were a robot?_"

"Um, yeah..." Misty said slowly.

"SHE'S A ROBOT?" Martin repeated, this being his first time hearing this.

"Sadly yes..." Misty said sighing, and showing her arm.

Martin's mouth fell open and his eyes widened with disbelief.

"I know, _I'm a freak of nature_." Misty said sadly as she pulled her arm away.

Laura shook her head. "No Misty, you're not a freak of nature." She reassured her friend seriously.

"I would love to do some tests on you Misty. I find this actually quite fascinating. Who would have guessed Eric would turn you into a robot?" Aviva stated with fascination.

Misty's eyes lit up with fear when Aviva said the word tests and she quickly hid behind Martin for protection.

"_Please don't!_After being turned into a robot, I don't think I can take anymore tests." Misty begged.

Aviva sighed with disappointment but gave Misty a reassuring smile. "All right Amiga, I won't do any tests on you if you don't want them.

"By the way, has anyone seen Chris? I thought he would catch up to us by now?" Koki wondered.

Misty felt her eyes well up with tears. "_Chris..._"

Jimmy shrugged, "I thought he was right behind me..."

Martin sighed, "I'll go out and looked for him, you all go to the penthouse and rest..."

Laura shook her head in protest, "It's dangerous out tonight Martin, maybe I should come with you..."

"No, you all need your rest. I'll be fine, anyway, we have that wedding rehearsal tomorrow." Martin said.

Aviva nodded, "Anyway, it's getting pretty late..."

Laura sighed, "Okay... just be careful MK..."

Martin nodded, and smiled, and headed off down the sidewalk.

Laura watched after Martin.

"_Come on Laura_..." Koki called as she, Aviva, Jimmy, and Misty were several feet away from her.

Laura blinked and quickly caught up to the group. It was a quiet walk, though crickets chirped and very little cars zoomed passed them.

Something soon got onto Misty's mind and asked, "So, Aviva... _How did you manage to find me and Chris anyway?_I thought you, Koki, and Jimmy were out sightseeing?"

Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy gave each other questionable looks.

"We _were_..." Koki started, "But, we decided to visit you guys at the penthouse-"

"-When we got there," Jimmy continued, "You guys weren't there, so, we went out looking for you."

"Howler started acting funny, and he led us to you and Chris, Misty." Aviva finished, "And it seems we got there at the right time too..."

Misty smiled, "Thanks. _You guys really saved us_."

Jimmy shrugged, "No prob. It's just a normal day in the life of a Tech team member..."

Misty giggled, and turned to Laura, "So Laura, how was your time with Martin?"

Everyone turned to look and smile at Laura, it wasn't like they didn't know she liked Martin.

"Well, besides you and Chris setting us up, it... was actually quite nice." Laura admitted with a smile.

"_Aww..._" Jimmy teased slightly.

Misty grinned. "Yes! My plan worked, _ah-ha_!" Misty exclaimed excitedly with a fist-pump.

Laura rolled her eyes while Aviva and Koki giggled.

"Eh, it only sort of worked Misty. See, we only did it as friends, not a couple, so, you didn't win that round." Laura said playfully.

Misty pouted and folded her arms across her chest. "Darn it."

Laura laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe next time, Mist. If there will be a next time."

* * *

Meanwhile, Martin was searching for Chris but saw no sign of him anywhere. He scratched his head in wonder. "Where could he be?" He asked himself curiously.

Martin sighed, trying to remember if he was still going the right way; the way the tech team and Misty had come from.

But, soon in the distance, he saw a wolf, a lion, and his brother, all sitting on a park bench under some trees.

Martin blinked, and smiled slowly as he started over to the bench.

Chris jumped upon feeling a hand on his shoulder, but sighed with relief to see it was only his brother.

"Hey Chris, what's up?" Martin said casually, "You alright?"

Chris sighed, "Well... not exactly..."

Martin blinked, and sat down next to his brother, as the cub decided to make himself comfy on Martin's lap, "What do you mean?"

Chris looked at his hands and said, "When we ran into Eric, he was ordering Misty around, telling her what to do and what not to do. He told me she was a robot Martin, but I couldn't believe it. But Misty... it was as if she was programmed to obey his every whim..."

'He forced her into fighting me, bro... but her strength, it was incredible, yet scary. How can I be near Misty when she was programmed to be against me?" Chris explained as he sighed and buried his face in his hands.

Martin petted the lion cub, but listened to his brother's story. Though he wasn't there to witness the fight himself, he knew he needed to help his brother out of this mess. Chris loved Misty and Misty loves Chris.

"So, that's what happened?" Martin wondered.

Chris nodded his head in agreement.

Chris sighed, "I'd ask Aviva to help, but, I know Misty probably doesn't want anymore experiments done on her... _Martin_, I'm just so worried... once I felt like Misty and me were better again, it all seemed to go wrong..."

Martin looked down, and nodded slowly, "Bro, you don't need to worry. So _stop_complaining."

Chris blinked, surprised at what his brother had just said, "Martin,_ of course I need to worry!_ And I'm not complaining this is serious! _How could you say that?_"

Martin looked at his brother, his eyes were lit up, as if he was about to laugh, "We both know Misty isn't fully a robot, otherwise she wouldn't have any emotions bro... If the half of her that is still human, and it realizes just how much she loves you, it should over power her circuitry..."

Chris blinked, "When did you become the sciencey one?"

Martin shrugged, and chuckled a little, "Don't go thinking your the only one that knows stuff..."

Chris smiled slowly, and sighed looking down, "Let's just hope she pulls through, bro..."

"She will bro, trust me. Now come on, everyone's probably waiting for us down at the penthouse. Tomorrow's the wedding rehearsal and we all need our sleep." Martin instructed kindly as he gently pushed the cub off of him and stood up.

Chris nodded his head in agreement. "You right." And he too got up.

"Now that's the bro I know!" Martin said cheerfully as he head locked his brother and gave him a nuggie on his head.

"Ah! _Dude_, _stop!_" Chris laughed as he tried to pull out of Martin's headlock.

Chris was able to free himself and he rolled his eyes at his older brother.

Martin grinned innocently and shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, it got you to laugh, didn't it?" He asked.

"Yeah but did you have to do it in public?" Chris asked with a short laugh.

Martin shrugged his shoulders again and began to walk back to the penthouse, with Chris following behind.

* * *

Chris and Martin got to the penthouse, and when they went inside, it was perfectly quiet.

Martin blinked, "Hm, everyone must be in bed, I wonder-"

"_Shh!_" Chris shushed him with a playful smile, telling his brother to be quiet.

"What?" Martin whispered back.

Chris motioned to the couch near the far wall of the large living room.

Laura was sleeping there, and still had a book in one hand.

"She must of been waiting for us to get back..." Chris whispered, "Or more or likely, _waiting for you.._."

Martin rolled his eyes, and whispered back, "Well, we better be quiet and not wake her up... _maybe I should carry her to her room?_"

Chris shrugged, "Do what you want, I'm going to see if Misty's still awake..." Luckily, she was.

* * *

Misty was in her room, sitting on her bed, her face buried into a pillow. She was crying.

"I can't believe he made me do that to Chris! He programmed me to enjoy hurting others? No! I don't like to do that! But, I hurt him... _Oh Chris_..." Misty mumbled into her pillow.

Her head snapped up quickly as she heard knocks on the door. "_W-Who's there?_" She demanded.

"_Misty_, Misty it's me Chris. Can I come in?" came Chris's voice from the other end.

Misty hesitated for a short while. She wiped her tears away with her hand and she said softly, "C-Come in,"

Chris opened the door and came into her bedroom. He gently shut it and saw Misty's red, tear-stained face. He blinked and went up to Misty hesitantly, unsure if Misty would attack or not.

"You okay...?" He asked her gently.

Misty shook her head and looked down at the mattress. "No... I'm not. I hurt you tonight Chris, and... with Eric not telling me to stop, I have the urge to hurt you."

Chris swallowed hard, and forced a sweet smile, "Misty, _please_, I know you can over come that feeling."

Misty shook her head, "I've been trying... it's not that easy Chris..."

Chris sighed, and sat down next to her on the bed, "Well, I'll help you get through it. Because, I'm going to stay with you, whether I'm safe or not..."

Misty blinked, and wiped her tears again, "Thanks... but..."

Chris looked at her, "What is it?"

Misty looked into his eyes, and tears started coming again, "Chris I love you. And I really don't want to ever hurt you again, it's just that being part robot, I can't really control myself..."

"Misty, I bet it's hard for you to control your robot self, but maybe if you allow her, Aviva can help you with that problem." Chris offered gently.

Misty bit her bottom. "Chris, please. After what Eric's done to me, I'm afraid of being experimented on." She confessed as tears began to roll down her cheeks again.

Chris sighed. "I know, Misty. But you know Aviva won't harm you. We're here to help you,"

"I can't Chris... I just can't... What if her testing goes wrong? Then what? I'll be lost to you and Laura forever." Misty explained as she looked away.

Chris reached out and took her hand, "Misty, it wouldn't go wrong. If I know Aviva, she'd have it fixed in no time."

Misty sighed and shook her head, "_No_, I won't resolve to that unless it's completely necessary..."

Chris blinked, "But, I already think it's completely necessary..."

"That's _your_opinion Chris..." Misty sighed sadly.

Chris didn't know what to say next, he felt he really couldn't do anything at this point.

"Alright Misty... But, if you change your mind, please tell me..." Chris said sadly as he got up, releasing her hand, and started over to the door.

Misty looked down, then looked back up at him, "_I love you_... goodnight..."

Chris forced a light smile, then headed out the door, closing it behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Martin was still trying to figure out if he should carry Laura back to her room.

Honestly, he didn't want to wake her up, afraid that she was a light sleeper. Then again, he didn't want to leave her out there all night.

During his process of thought, he couldn't help but smile, and watch her sleep peacefully. She was beautiful when she slept.

Finally Martin sighed, and took a blanket from one of the nearby chairs, putting it on Laura.

He would stay out there with her.

He took her book carefully, and set it on a table, before sitting down on another couch, across from Laura.

By the time Martin was falling asleep, Chris came down the hall, looking for him.

Chris saw his brother dozing off, and Laura still on the couch. He shook his head in a smirk, and went over to his brother.

"_Bro_..." Chris said in a whisper, poking his brother.

Martin woke up with a startle, and blankly stared at Chris, "_Whoa!_Oh, Chris, it's you..." he said also in a whisper.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm guessing you're staying here tonight?" Chris asked chuckling.

"Well yeah, I didn't want to leave her..." Martin motioned to Laura.

Chris smiled slightly when he looked at the sleeping Laura.

"So, what's up Chris? Did you see Misty?" Martin wondered with a raised eyebrow.

Chris sighed and nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah I did..." He said.

"And...?" Martin wondered as he urged his brother to continue.

"She seemed like she was struggling with herself bro. She didn't hurt me, thankfully, but I did tell her that Aviva would help her."

"I'm guessing that didn't go too well."

Chris shook his head. "She didn't want any help, Martin. I really don't know what to do."

"Relax bro, you're getting upset over this when you know everything will turn out all right in the end." Martin reassured his brother.

Chris raised an eyebrow in doubt. "Will it? I'm being plagued by doubts here Martin."

Martin raised one eye brow, "Weren't you plagued with doubts when I got bitten by that poisonous snake?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Did it end well, or not? Bro, seriously, I'm sitting right in front of you. _I didn't die_. And if you just keep hoping, I'm sure things will pull through..." Martin said stretching a little.

Chris sighed, and rolled his eyes, "Martin, that doesn't make me feel any better..."

Martin looked up at Chris, and gave him a teasing smile, "If I don't make you feel any better, why'd you come to me?"

Chris blinked, "I didn't come to you, I was just looking for you."

"Say what you want..." Martin said with a movement of his hand as he laid down on the couch yawning, "But I'm going to sleep. Night bro."

Chris blankly stared at his brother for a moment, and smiled lightly, "_Oh brother._.." and went towards the hall.

"Maybe Martin's right though...?" Chris began as he went walking to his room.

He sighed and ran fingers through his hair. "I shouldn't be thinking about this, I'm supposed to be paying more attention to Susan. It's her time to shine."

Chris came to his bedroom and opened the door to head inside. He went inside and closed the door behind him. He went to his bed and made himself comfortable on the bed.

He positioned himself on his right side and closed his eyes, and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A week later came the big day; the day where Susan was going to marry Dan. Susan and Dan woke up early and tried to prepare for everything, but tried to stay quiet as to not disturb anyone. Dan was preparing for the breakfast for everyone while Susan went over the last minute preparations in the kitchen.

"So, do we have everything we need for the wedding?" Susan asked Dan quietly as to not desturb Martin and Laura.

"I believe so, sweetheart." was Dan's reply as he grabbed a box of eggs in the refrigerator.

"And we've invited everyone we know? Even my brother's tech team?" Susan asked as she decided to make herself some coffee.

"Yup," said Dan as he went to the cabinet and pulled out the coffee machine for Susan.

She smiled and took it from him. "You know me so well," she whispered as she leaned in to kiss Dan on the cheek.

"It's my job Susan." he replied back with a smile of his own.

Susan began to make some coffee while Dan was preparing the breakfast.

"So, I wonder when everyone is going to start waking up..." Susan mumbled out loud.

Dan smiled, "Probably when they smell my french toast... which should be soon..." he motioned to the cooking french toast.

The smells of cinnamon and butter filled Susan's nostrils, "Mm, it's smells wonderful dear!"

Dan smiled, "Only the best on our wedding day."

Susan smiled, and looked down after taking her cup of coffee, "Dan... I'm kind of nervous about the whole thing... do you think the wedding will go well? I mean, we've prepared so much..."

"It'll be fine, I'm sure." Dan reassured Susan happily.

Susan nodded her head in agreement. "I hope you're right," She said and took a few swallows of the coffee.

Dan smiled. "This whole wedding ordeal will be over before you know it Susan, and afterwards you can relax." Dan offered kindly.

Susan smiled and looked up at Dan. "You're right. I'm being silly, besides I have you by my side so there's nothing to fear, right?" She asked feeling a little bit better.

Dan kissed Susan on the forehead and said happily, "That's my girl."

"_I smell french toast!_" Jimmy's voice came from the hallway.

"_Hey me too!_" Martin's voice answered.

"Race ya!"

"You're on!"

And soon, Susan and Dan could see Martin and Jimmy both dashing into the kitchen, still in their pajamas.

Dan blinked, "Whoa! Easy boys! It's not done yet!"

"_Aw!_" Martin and Jimmy groaned with disappointment.

Susan giggled and put her coffee down, "Anyway, we can't let you two have any first dibs, otherwise there will be nothing left!"

"True..." Martin considered.

"Anyway, sounds like the others are coming..." Dan said listening to the other voices trailing down the hallway.

"This is sooo exciting! Susan is one lucky Amiga," Aviva said with a smile.

"She sure is. Hey Chris, what do you think about this?" Koki asked curiously as she looked over at Chris.

Chris grinned and replied, "I'm really happy for her, knowing she's going to do great."

Koki nodded while Aviva smiled.

"I just can't believe Susan let me and Misty be brides maids!" Laura said happily.

"You're so lucky Laura." Aviva said with a sigh.

Laura shrugged, "Well, if you ignore the whole dress part, I guess it's not so bad..."

"I'm thrilled about the dresses!" Misty said, as she came up from behind her friend, "They're so beautiful!"

"Can't wait to see them." Koki said with a smile.

"I can't wait for the reception party." Jimmy said as the friends entered the kitchen, "Just imagine all that food and dancing!"

Everyone laughed at Jimmy and he raised an eyebrow with puzzlement. "What?" He asked.

"Oh JZ, you never change do you?" Aviva wondered with the shake of her head.

"Ah, so everyone's awake. That's good." said Dan with a smile.

"So what's for breakfast Dan?" Misty wondered as she smelled the scent of French toast lingering in the air.

"French toast, along with hashbrowns, bacon, sausages, and eggs." Dan explained casually.

"That's a lot of food." Koki observed with a questionable raised eyebrow.

Dan laughed. "Well yeah, there's nine of us here and since Martin and Jimmy here-" he pointed at the two with his index finger. "-pig out, I would have to make a lot for the rest of you to eat."

Martin and Jimmy exchanged glances.

"You eat way more then I do... so, the blame can't be put on me..." Jimmy said, pointing at Martin.

Martin blinked, "Nuh uh! Jimmy, you could eat a school bis if you wanted to!"

"Why would I want to eat a school bus?"

"I was exaggerating..."

Susan rolled her eyes and looked at Dan, "Actually honey, make it 12, not 9..." and she pointed to the doorway as Mr and Mrs. Kratt walked in, with Christine.

Dan blinked, and sighed, smiling, "Looks like I'll have to make more..."

Misty blinked but chimed in. "Can I help with the cooking?"

Dan raised an eyebrow. "You want to help Misty?" He asked.

Misty nodded her head in agreement. "I mean, if it's all right with you,"

"I guess it couldn't hurt. Sure, why not?" Dan said with a smile.

Misty grinned and went to go help Dan in the kitchen.

Mrs. Kratt walked over to Susan, a bright smile on her face, "So much to do! And look at my angel! More beautiful then a white rose! But, it's natural for a bride to be beautiful on her wedding day."

Susan smiled, and sighed deeply, "I'm also a bit nervous..."

"We wouldn't expect otherwise dear..." Mr. Kratt stated calmly with a smile.

"Anyway, after breakfast we have to gather all the supplies and get to the church." Mrs. Kratt said sitting down beside Martin, "We have all get dressed and ready, and set up all the decorations we didn't get to last night."

Martin sighed, "So much to do..."

"You didn't think weddings were easy, did you?" Chris said smiling, as he sipped some orange juice from his cup.

"Of course not Chris. I just didn't think weddings would be this much hard work." Martin replied with a small smile.

"Well believe it honey. Weddings are special events though so it's only natural that they're difficult to plan out and prepare for." Mrs. Kratt said with a sweet smile as she pinched his cheek.

Martin groaned and slapped her hand away. "Mom, _please_." He begged as he rubbed his cheek.

Chris muffled in a chuckle at his embarrassed brother.

Laura giggled as she reached up and pinched Martin's cheek, intimating Mrs. Kratt, "Aw, _is Martin embarrassed?"_she said in a teasing voice.

Martin groaned and removed Laura's hand from his face, "Don't you start too..."

Laura shrugged and simply smiled innocently, "Who? Me?"

Martin smiled and rolled his eyes, "_Ha-ha_."

"Here you are Mr. and Mrs. Kratt!" Misty said as she brought over some breakfast for them.

"And I got yours Christine..." Dan said as he followed closely behind Misty, also with a try of food.

"Wow that was quick..." Chris said in amazement.

Dan and Misty smiled at each other. "If it weren't for Misty's help, I would have been stuck in that kitchen for hours on end." Dan said with a laugh.

Misty shrugged her shoulders. "Ah, I just wanted to help." She said with a smile.

"Well, there's more food coming." Dan said happily as he went back to the kitchen to grab Laura's and Martin's plate of food.

After everyone was handed their plates filled with food, Dan sat down with Susan with Misty sat down next to Chris.

"Well, dig in everyone." Misty and Dan said in unison.

And everyone did just that, since they all figured it be a long day and a good breakfast would help.

The first to finish of course was Jimmy, and Jimmy was disappointed to see his plate empty, "Erm... can I have seconds?"

"No Jimmy," Koki started, "You've already had seconds. And thirds. And fourths for that matter!"

Jimmy blinked, "But... I'm... still... hungry..." he said slowly.

Aviva rubbed her brow and groaned, "Well, at the wedding reception you'll be able to eat as much as you want, there's suppose to be a lot of food there."

Jimmy's eyes twinkled in delight. "Oh cool!" He said happily.

Martin was the second one to finish and he rubbed his belly. "Oh that was a good breakfast. I don't think I can eat another bite." He said dramatically.

Aviva was the third one done and she smiled with satisfication. "That was a good breakfast. Thanks Dan and Misty." She thanked sincerely.

Dan and Misty smiled.

"Glad you enjoyed it." was Dan's reply.

Soon everyone was finished eating.

So, everyone was then going around, getting the last bit of supplies, and heading out side loading the Tortuga, after Aviva had graciously offered that the Tortuga could carry everything.

"Out of all these years," Christine started, "I have never really seen the inside of the Tortuga..." she said in amazement as she gazed around.

Chris nodded, "It's definitely something, isn't it?"

Mr. Kratt nodded and checked his watch, "Well, the wedding's going to start in a few hours, we better get to the church... this thing flies right?"

Martin laughed, "Does it fly? Well yeah! Start it up Aviva!"

Aviva nodded and went over to the controls.

As the engine roared to life, the Tortuga ascended high into the sky. Susan, Dan, Christine, and Mr. and Mrs. Kratt all looked out the window. They saw the rooftops of the buildings and they all appeared to have smiles upon their faces.

"Wow! This Tortuga is amazing!" Christine announced excitedly.

"It sure is something all right." Agreed Susan with the nod of her head as she pressed a hand at the window's glass.

They were on their way to the chruch.

* * *

As they made it to the church, Aviva descended the Tortuga nice and steadily. "We're here!" She announced as she soon joined the group.

They all headed out of the Tortuga, carrying supplies and so on. Howler and the cub even helped unload.

Over time, the cub really had made a good friendship with Howler, Jimmy, and surprisingly Laura.

"So Misty..." Laura started as she put a box on the floor as they entered the sanctuary, "Shall we name the cub? We can't just call him 'cub' all his life..."

Misty stopped and pondered the thought, "Well... what does Martin do? He relates the name to something that represents the animal... but what represents the cub?"

Laura shrugged, "Well... he is the last of his pride, considering the poachers killed his pride off..." she added sadly, "So, I guess he survived the poachers?"

"Hm... _Survived_?" Misty asked blinking, "It could work..."

"But let's make it Survivor..." Laura said with a smile.

Misty nodded, "Sounds good... anyway, we better unpack this stuff and help Susan with her wedding dress..."

Laura smiled and helped unpack the things needed for the wedding. "Yeah good idea." She said as she carried a few wedding things.

Misty also carried a few wedding items and they entered the church doors.

Misty's eyes widened with fascination at the size of the church and how it was designed. Many windows were designed with different kinds of pictures, and the different colored glass made them more amazing.

"Where should we put these Susan?" Laura asked as she saw Susan try and set up the stage.

Susan heard Laura and smiled. "Just put them on the stage for now. I'll get to them later." She said gently as she pointed to the stage.

Laura walked up to the stage and Misty snapped out of her awed state and followed Laura.

"This place is amazing." Misty said to Laura with a smile.

Laura nodded, "Yep... sure is big too..."

Mrs. Kratt soon came over to them, "Oh there you girls are! Now let's hurry and get you two dressed and ready, then we'll all get Susan ready."

Misty blinked, "But we still need to unpack-"

"Nonsense, some workers just got here, and that's their job." Mrs. Kratt stated taking Misty's arm, "Now come along dears and let's get you two ready."

Misty and Laura exchanged glances as they followed Mrs. Kratt down the hall to a big powder room.

Laura and Misty were amazed at the size of the powder room.

"This is a powder room?" Misty wondered with big eyes.

Mrs. Kratt laughed heartily at Misty's amazement. "Sure is dear. Now, we need both of you ready."

Laura and Misty exchanged expressions and looked at Mrs. Kratt.

"Well come on girls, we haven't gotten all day you know." she said with a smile.

"Uh, right..."

So Laura and Misty started getting ready.

From their dresses, to their shoes and makeup, the girls tried to finish as quickly as they could, with out making their work look sloppy.

Mrs. Kratt helped where she could, like helping Misty with her hair, and helping Laura decide which necklace to wear.

Christine came in a little while later, already ready, and her dress matching Misty's and Laura's.

"Wow, you guys look great!" Christine praised.

"Thanks. You look pretty good too!" Laura said with a nod.

"I can't help but feel like a princess..." Misty said, twirling around in her dress a little.

Mrs. Kratt laughed lightly, "Well, you sure look like one darling. All of you do actually... now, let's get Susan in here, and make her look like a queen!"

Laura giggled, "Alrighty then!" and she quickly sent word to Aviva to get Susan.

"Now," Christine started speaking to Laura and Misty, "Remember the groom isn't aloud to see the bride until the ceremony, so, let's try to keep Susan and Dan apart for the time being..."

Laura and Misty smiled and nodded their heads simultaneously. "Will do." Misty added.

"You can count on us." Laura said happily.

"Good." Christine also said happily.

"Okay I'm here girls." came Susan's voice.

Everyone turned to look at Susan and smiled at her.

"Okay Susan dear, it's time to dress you up and make you look like a queen for Dan." said Mrs. Kratt blissfully.

Susan giggled at her mom and said, "Okay okay let's get started then."

After they were all done getting Susan ready, Misty, Laura, Christine, and Mrs. Kratt all stood back in awe to admire their work.

Susan's dress was snow white, and was slim down her waist, and had no sleeves. It poofed out a little at the bottom of the waist, and was quite long. The train of the dress was a bit long too.

Susan's face was pale, but had just the right amount of makeup to make her beautiful. Not to mention, her hair was in a bun, and she had diamond earrings.

"Now for the finishing touch..." Christine said as she took the veil, and put it gently over her sister's head.

Susan smiled upon seeing herself in the mirror, and she took a deep breath, "You all really outdid yourselves... I look... amazing..."

Mrs. Kratt's eyes slowly filled with tears, "Yes, you look amazing dear..."

Susan blinked, and went over to her mother, "Why are you crying?"

"It's just that my little baby is getting married..." Mrs. Kratt said, forcing a sad smile as she gently put a hand to her daughter's cheek.

"Oh mom, don't cry please." Susan begged as she hugged her mom.

"Okay dear, I'll try... but I won't make any promises." said Mrs. Kratt as she hugged her daughter.

"Now that we got everyone, what should we do now?" asked Misty.

"Don't know Mist, but I do wonder how the guys are doing on their tuxedos." Laura pondered with a grin.

Misty blinked. "_Chris and Martin in a tux_... You know, that's really hard to imagine." she said with a giggle.

"But I bet they'll look great." Laura added also with a giggle.

"I wonder if we can go see them?" Misty wondered.

Christine checked the clock on the wall and smiled, "It looks like you'll be able to see them soon! The wedding's about to start!"

Laura nodded, "Oh cool! Don't the bridesmaids and best men go first down the isle, then the groom, and finally the bride with her father?"

"That's right." Misty said, checking the order in her mind, "I think anyway... it's how we did it in the rehearsal..."

"I wonder how many guests have arrived already..." Susan said, looking at herself in the mirror again.

Christine peeked out the door and blinked, "Many..." she mumbled as she watched the guests all head into the sanctuary.

Susan blinked. "That much, huh? I hope I do all right... I'm feeling nervous." she said honestly.

"Oh honey, it's natural to feel nervous. Heck even I was nervous when I married your dad." Mrs. Kratt said with a smile.

"Really?" Susan wondered.

Mrs. Kratt nodded her head. "Yeah but don't worry, you'll be fine. Trust me." She reassured her gently.

"Thanks mom..." Susan thanked but was still somewhat nervous.

"Okay, so is everyone ready?" Christine asked.

Everyone nodded their heads in unison.

"Great because the show's just about to start." she said happily.

"You better get out there girls!" Mrs. Kratt motioned to Laura, and Misty.

Even though Christine was a bridesmaid, she was just going to carry the back of Susan's dress, at the train.

The two girls nodded, taking their bouquets, and headed out into the hall.

Behind the closed doors that led into the sanctuary, they could hear the music starting.

Chris, and Martin stood at the doorway, peeking through the crack, waiting for their cue.

Martin and Chris were in there tuxedos, and actually, they both looked pretty good.

Laura and Misty had to take a second look at Martin though, because his hair was gelled back. It looked good too, it was still just shocking to see, though.

"_Martin?_" Laura whispered questioningly, "Is that you?"

Martin and Chris looked over to see the girls, and for a second they were both in awe; Mainly because the girls looked beautiful as bridesmaids.

"_Laura?_" Martin wondered after shaking out of his trance.

"_Misty?_" Chris asked as well as he too got out of his dazed trance.

Laura and Misty giggled. "Yup, it's us guys." Laura said happily.

"You two look amazing." Chris said with amazement.

"Thanks but now isn't really the time, I think that's our cue to walk inside." Misty pointed out as a new song on the organ was playing.

"Right." the guys said in unison.

Martin and Laura were the first to walk out into the sanctuary, and all eyes were turned to watch them walk down the isle.

When Martin and Laura were on the stage on separate sides, they turned to watch Misty and Chris come out into the sanctuary.

As Misty and Chris soon went on their sides of the stage, Misty noticed Dan standing up beside the minister, in the middle of the stage.

Soon, the next song played, which told everyone the bride was coming. As the audience stood up, the music softened as Susan entered the room.

Everyone oohed, and awed at Susan, as she walked down the isle with her father, and as Christine gracefully carried her train.

Laura smiled, and looked over to Dan, laughing inside her head as she watched him take a deep breath, and seem a bit nervous.

Soon, Susan was on the stage beside Dan, after Dan had come over, and taken her hand, after shaking Mr. Kratt's hand.

The minister smiled lightly, before opening his bible, and starting the sermon.

Chris noticed many people in the audience were crying with joy, and others were watching with big grins.

After a short communion, the sermon was almost finished, and everyone was on the edge of their seats.

"Susan, do you take Daniel to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Susan smiled lightly, and locked eyes with Dan, "I do..."

"And do you, Daniel, take Susan to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Dan took a deep breath, and smiled, "I do."

The minister smiled, "By the power vested in me, and the god in heaven, I now pronounce you, husband and wife." he closed his bible, "You may kiss the bride."

Dan grinned and lifted the vile off of Susan's face. Susan smiled back as Dan gently placed a hand on her cheek and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Once the lips were locked, Susan gratefully accepted the kiss and returned one of her own.

Everyone in the sanctuary stood up and cheered for the new husband and wife. Some cheered, some whistled as loudly as they could, while everyone in the sanctuary clapped.

For Dan and Susan, this was the most magical moment of their lives. They soon unlocked their lips and next came the reception. As everyone departed the sanctuary, the Kratt team was in the crowd and Jimmy seemed most pleased with the reception.

"I can't wait to go to the reception! I'm going straight to the food." Jimmy stated proudly as he rubbed his hands together in delight.

"You should save some food for the rest of the guests Jimmy." Aviva scolded him gently.

Jimmy pouted and said as he looked to the floor, "Aww. You're no fun."

"The hard part is over." Dan said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah but now comes the reception. Can you handle that Dan?" asked Mr. Kratt with a small smile.

"As long as Susan's by my side, I can handle anything." Dan said proudly.

Susan laughed lightly and hugged his arm. "You're so sweet." She said honestly.

Martin smiled, and quickly ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get it back to it's normal style, "I'm just glad the weddings over, all that gel in my hair was getting itchy..."

Mrs. Kratt laughed, "I would understand why, since you need loads of gel to tame your messy bangs..."

Martin chuckled lightly.

Laura smiled, "I can't wait for all the dancing at the reception, I'll be able to see you brothers get down and boogie..." she teased.

Chris rolled his eyes, "How did I know you were going to say that?..."

Laura shrugged and gave him an innocent smile. Everyone went towards the Tortuga and on the back had a note saying '_Just Married!_' in fancy black lettering.

"Aww how adorable." Mrs. Kratt said with a smile as she noticed the sign.

"I wonder who did that?" Chris wondered with the scratch of his head.

"I'm guessing Aviva or Koki. They're most likely to have done that when we weren't looking." Martin observed with the shrug of his shoulders.

They went inside the Tortuga once more and they made it to the reception. This has certainly been one busy day.

* * *

As they all headed out and into the reception hall, they all saw it was just as decorated as the church.

And, happy news for Jimmy, there was a lot of food.

As Jimmy made his way over to the buffet tables, the wedding party was situated at a table in the middle of the room.

"Just look at this place!" Susan said in awe, looking around, "Dan, you did an amazing job!"

Dan shrugged, "I had little help, but, I wanted it to be perfect..." he smiled lightly.

"Oh Dan, it didn't have to be so perfect. You did a great job and I like it just the way it is." Susan praised.

"Good I'm glad." Dan said as he kept his smile.

"Oh look! A dance floor!" Laura said excitedly. She grabbed Martin's arm and said, "Come on Martin, let's dance!"

"First you wanted me and Chris to sing, _who knows how long back_, and now you want me to _dance_?" he asked with a smile.

Laura nodded her head in agreement. "Yes I am." She said happily.

Martin sighed in defeat and said, "Oh alright."

Laura's eyes twinkled with delight as she dragged Martin to the dance floor.

Misty giggled at the two as they went over to the dance floor.

Though, even as funny as Misty thought it was, she quickly went after them to stop her friend, "Um Laura, don't you remember, the bride and groom get the first dances!"

Laura stopped, and pouted, "Aw, your right... darn it..." and she released her grip on Martin's arm.

Misty giggled again, "Laura, don't worry. You'll be able to dance soon. How about we get something to eat?"

Laura sighed, and finally smiled and nodded slowly, "Alright..."

Martin blinked, "Oh right! I forgot about all the food!-... then again, how on earth could I forget that? _To the buffet table!_" he said as he quickly dashed off, to make sure Jimmy didn't take all the food.

Laura rolled her eyes, "C'mon Misty, we better get over there before Martin takes everything..." she then watched Dan and Susan head over to the dance floor, "And maybe, you and Chris can get a slow dance to do together..." she teased.

Misty blushed, "Well, I'd drag you and Martin into the same dance..."

Laura and Misty laughed lightheartedly with one another and ran over to the buffet table.

"Leave some food for us Martin!" Laura said with a laugh.

"Oh there's plenty of food for you." He said with an amused eyeroll.

Laura and Misty giggled and grabbed a plate and dumped some food onto the plates.

When the three sat down back at the table, Chris was already there eating with Christine.

"Bout time you guys sat down to eat..." Chris said chuckling as he stuffed some food into his mouth.

Misty sat down next to Chris, and Laura and Martin sat down next to her.

"Anyway-," Laura started, "_Chris_, Misty wanted to know if you wanted to dance with her in the next slow dance."

Misty blinked and glared at Laura, "_I was not_-" and Laura covered her mouth quickly.

Chris blinked, and smiled at Misty, "Sure, I don't mind."

Martin stared at his brother, "You don't _mind_?" he then gave a teasing grin, "Who are you and what have you down with Chris?"

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "I'm right here bro, what I can't dance with my girlfriend?" He asked with a smile.

Martin shrugged his shoulders as well. "It's just not like you but you can do what you want I guess." he answered also with a smile of his own.

Misty blushed a light shade of red on her cheeks and she didn't try to remove Laura's hand. Laura released her hand over Misty's mouth and whispered happily, "You're welcome."

Misty was embarrassed that Laura did that to her but she held a small smile of her own.

"So MK, CK, what are you two going to do after the receptions over?" Christine asked as she looked at her brothers.

Chris and Martin blinked in surprise at the question. They really had no clue.

"I guess we might as well head back to the African Savanna to catch up on our antics in the wild." Martin replied with a shrug.

Chris scratched the back of his neck, "That, or maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Christine asked.

Chris looked at her, "Well, I was thinking about going to a forest in search of some flying squirrels or something like that..."

Misty blinked, "Oh! That sounds fun! And we all could go camping maybe?"

Chris shrugged, "Maybe..." and smiled lightly.

Martin smiled, and finished off what was on his plate, "Sounds good to me..."

Laura then blinked, and looked over to the dance floor, noticing Dan and Susan were coming back to the table.

Laura smiled, "Oh! Chris! Misty! It's time for the slow dance!"

And as if on cue, a voice came from the speakers, "Alright, all couples, time to come to the dance floor!"

Misty looked at Laura and said, "You and Martin are coming too."

Laura smiled and said, "I think I'll let Martin digest his food first before we go out. I don't want it to turn out as a mess on the dance floor."

"_Oh thanks._" Martin said with an amused eyeroll.

Chris stood up and smiled sweetly at Misty as he bowed slightly and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Misty blushed again but got up and took Chris hand. "I'd be honored." She said with a smile.

Chris took her to the dance floor and once they were there, Chris moved Misty's hand onto his shoulder and she used her other hand to place it gently on his waist. Chris gently held onto Misty's waists and smiled at her.

Once all the dancers were on the dance floor, the song began to play and it was What Makes You Beautiful by Sam Tsui.

_Mmmmmm_

_ You're insecure don't know what for_  
_ Your turning heads when you walk through the door_  
_ Don't need makeup to cover up_  
_ Being the way that you are is enough_  
_ Everyone else in the room can see it_  
_ Everyone else but you_

_ Baby you light up the world like nobody else_  
_ The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_ But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_  
_ You don't know_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful_  
_ It's what makes you beautiful_

Chris and Misty swayed back and forth as the music played and Misty blushed out of embarrasement.

_Mmmmmmm_

_ So come on you got it wrong_  
_ To prove I'm right I put it in a song_  
_ I don't know why you're being shy_  
_ And turn away when I look into your eyes_

And when the song said those words, Misty did just that but Chris gently took her chin and made her look at him. "Don't feel so nervous Misty," He whispered in her ears.

Misty smiled and placed her head on his shoulders.

_Everyone else in the room can see it_  
_ Everyone else but you_

_ Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_ The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_ But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_  
_ You don't know_  
_ You don't know your beautiful_

_ If only you saw what I can see_  
_ You'd understand why I need you so desperately_  
_ Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
_ You don't know_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful_  
_ And that's what makes you beautiful_

_ Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_ Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_ (x2)_

_ Mmmmmmmmmm_  
_ Oh baby you light up my world like no body else_  
_ The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_ And when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_  
_ You don't know_

_ Whoa-oh-oh!_

_ Baby you light up my world like nobody else_  
_ The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_  
_ And when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_  
_ You don't know_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful_

_ If only you saw what I can see_  
_ You'd understand why I need you so desperately_  
_ Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_  
_ You don't know_  
_ You don't know you're beautiful_  
_ And that's what makes you beautiful_

_ Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_  
_ Na, na, na, na, na, na, na_

_ (x2)_

_ Mmmmmmm_

_ You don't know you're beautiful_  
_ And that's what makes you beautiful_

After the song finished, Misty and Chris stopped dancing and Misty looked up at Chris with a smile on her face. Simultaneously Chris and Misty whispered, "I love you."

Laura watched from the table in awe, and she sighed dreamily as she put her elbows on the table, and rested her head on her hands, "They're so cute together..."

Martin chuckled and nodded, "Yep, they definitely are made for one another..."

Susan smiled, "Well, you know you two could go out and dance too. There's one more slow dance before the party really begins..." she teased.

Martin and Laura exchanged glances and blushed lightly.

"Well..." Martin said rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm ready to dance... _I guess_..."

Laura nodded slowly, "I suppose I am ready too..."

"Well go on then you two." Susan urged.

Martin and Laura stood up as Martin reached a hand out towards Laura and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Laura smiled and gladly took his hand. "It would be an honor." She said honestly.

Martin led the way to the dance floor and came up next to Chris and Misty. Misty spotted them as she laid her head on Chris's shoulder.

"Hey guys." she said dreamily with a smile.

Laura smiled at her friend, and giggled a little, "Hey." she didn't want to interrupt the moment for Chris and Misty.

As the next song started, Martin smiled nervously, as he placed one hand on Laura's hip and took her hand with the other.

Laura smiled, as she put her free hand on his shoulder.

As the music went on, they went to the beat, and Laura let Martin lead. Which, may I add, was hard for her considering she liked to be the leader of most situations.

But, she could let this one pass.

Neither of them dare said anything, and they didn't know why. And every time they locked eyes, they both blushed lightly.

Chris and Misty just slowly swayed back and forth, though occasionally making each other spin around a few times.

This evening, love washed over the four of them even though some might not recognize it. It was something that they'll enjoy for as long as they're together.

Susan and Dan knew as they sensed the love between the four. This was one magical day for everyone.

After the song finished, silence lingered around the four of them as they locked eyes with one another. But finally, after a few minutes more, Misty said, "Well, I don't know about you three but after that dancing I'm feeling parched."

"No kidding..." Martin replied.

Laura slowly stepped out of Martin's arms unwillingly, feeling as if she just wanted him to hold her forever, "Well... then, we better all get something to drink..."

Chris nodded in agreement, "It looks like we have a little time before the next song anyway..."

Misty smiled, as she and the others headed over to the food table.

Misty had a twinkle of bliss in her eyes as her heart was beating faster than normal too. Even though she was ordered by Eric to harm Chris, the past week she never did.

Her love for him was overpowering the circuitry and she was ever grateful she didn't hurt Chris at all this pass week. She went to go grab some punch but Chris all ready poured a glass for her. Smiling, Misty took the cup from Chris.

"Thanks." she said honestly.

"You're welcome."

"Did I tell you that you're a great dancer?" Misty wondered as she gulped the punch down.

"No, I don't think you did." Chris said with a smile as he went to grab some punch for himself.

"Well, you dance great."

Chris smiled, as he sipped his own punch, "Hey, what can I say, Kratts are natural dancers..." he said teasingly.

Martin nodded in agreement, as he was about to take a sip of his own punch when he suddenly looked alarmed, "Guys don't drink it! Jimmy spiked the punch!"

Misty and Chris quickly both turned and spit the punch out on the floor.

Martin then smiled, and started cracking up, "You two should have seen your faces! I was just _kidding_!"

Misty glared slightly, "Not funny..."

Martin laughed harder, and leaned against the table, trying to catch his breath.

Chris was not thrilled by his brother's actions, so, he simply dipped his cup back in the punch bowl and dumped it over Martin's head.

Martin immediately stopped laughing, and glared at his brother, "Oh nice..."

Misty laughed at Martin and said, "Now that's funny!"

"_Uh-huh_. So that's how you want to play?" Martin asked playfully.

Chris shrugged his shoulders as he said, "Hey you started it bro."

"Oh I'll get you back. Just wait." Martin insisted.

Martin went to go to the bathroom to clean up and Misty couldn't help but giggle at Martin. "Oh that was just too good."

Laura also giggled lightly, "Oh _wow_..." and she shook her head slowly, laughing to herself, "You guys know everyone is watching, right?"

Chris blinked, and turned his head slowly to see everyone, _and I mean everyone_, staring at them.

"Well..." Misty started, "We did kind of make a mess..." and she pointed to the punch on the floor, "Someone might get hurt-"

And right at that moment Jimmy walked by and slipped, screaming as he fell on his back.

"-_Like... that_..." Misty finished slowly.

"Jimmy, you alright?" Laura asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm good... who spilled all the punch?" Jimmy said rubbing his head.

Laura exchanged glances with Chris and Misty.

"Martin started it..." Chris stated quickly with a chuckle.

Laura rolled her eyes playfully at Chris and said, "Come on, let's clean this mess up."

"I'll look for a mop." Jimmy volunteered as he went in search for a mop.

"I'll go grab a bucket of soapy water, if there is any." Misty offered as she went towards the girl's bathroom.

"I'll grab some towels just in case." Laura stated as she left in search for the towels.

Chris watched as everyone left to go get the necessary objects and he said, "I guess I'll watch the mess on the floor to see that no one on gets hurt."

Shortly after the mess was cleaned, Martin came out, hair still a bit wet, but overall, he cleaned up pretty well.

Chris was about to say something teasingly, but, the speaker came on again, and a voice echoed through it, "Okay everyone, it's time to party!"

And with that, the song Party Rock Anthem started to play.

Laura smiled, "Okay! Time to see how Kratts dance to hip hop music!"

Misty giggled, "Laura, you just want to prove your a better dancer..."

Laura shrugged, "Maybe... but, Mist, don't you remember you're a pretty good dancer too."

Misty shrugged, and smiled, "I guess we'll find out..."

Laura grabbed Martin's wrist and dragged him to the dance floor.

Martin was a bit surprised by the sudden tug, but when he got to the dance floor, Laura began to dance. Misty giggled and ran up to the dance floor with Chris following behind.

isty watched as Laura danced and she began to imitate her best friend. Laura smiled when she saw Misty dancing and she said excitedly, "Yeah! That's the spirit Misty! I told you you're a good dancer!"

Misty laughed when she spun around in a circle. "This is fun!" She said happily.

"Come on Kratt brothers! Show us your moves!" Laura insisted as she did a few twirls.

Martin and Chris exchanged glances but shrugged their shoulders. With grins on their faces, they started to dance, and soon everyone was trying to beat the other in a dance move.

Many more people joined in on the dance floor, and soon it did seem as if a party.

Overall, the four of them were probably the best dancers, even though there were many other good dancers.

Misty laughed as she and Laura were out dancing the guys.

Eventually, the song ended, and everyone was clapping and laughing at one another.

Martin smiled at Laura, "Your not bad, but, I'm still better..." he teased.

Laura blinked, and a playful smile rose up on her face, "Oh really? Is that a challenge?"

Misty laughed, "How about we just all sit down... all that dancing made me tired..."

Chris smiled, "No wonder, you were dancing really well out there Mist..."

Misty blushed at the compliment and said, "Thanks but you were amazing out there too Chris."

Chris shrugged his shoulders.

"Party poopers." Laura said teasingly as she gently stuck her tongue out at them.

"No, Misty's right. Dancing's fun, but it can really be exhausting." Martin agreed as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Oh fine." Laura said but with a small smile.

The four of them left the dance floor and sat down at the table where Dan and Susan were sitting at.

"Saw you guys on the dance floor, you're all pretty good." Dan complimented.

Misty smiled, "Thanks, I saw you two too. You two aren't bad yourselves."

Susan nodded, and smiled lightly, "Well the receptions almost over..."

Martin blinked, "Did you guys already cut the cake?"

"Yep, while you were in the bathroom after the punch incident..." Dan stated.

Martin blinked, "Oh well... I guess I'll get some later..."

"Well bro," Chris started, "We're going to have to start saying goodbye, and pack stuff up at the penthouse."

Martin nodded, and looked to Laura and Misty, "Chris and I planned that we would all leave tonight after the reception."

Really?" Laura and Misty said in unison.

Martin smiled. "Yeah, it was great being here and all, but we should catch up on our creature-adventuring." Martin explained.

Laura and Misty looked at each other, and then back at the guys. "All right if you say so."

Misty turned to look at Dan and Susan. "It was great meeting you two." She said honestly.

Susan and Dan smiled. "And it was nice meeting you as well." Dan said happily.

"You four should come and visit us sometime." Susan offered.

"If we're not too hung up with our creature-adventuring, we might be able to come over for a quick visit." Chris said casually.

"Great! Oh don't forget to say goodbye to mom and dad too." Susan reminded them.

Martin laughed, "Who could forget mom and dad?" and he stood up from his chair, and hugged Susan, then shook hands with Dan. Chris did the same.

Soon, the four were walking over to Christine, Mr. and Mrs. Kratt.

"Well, we're going to be heading off..." Chris said causally.

Mrs. Kratt smiled, and walked over to hug her youngest, "Oh alright. I'll miss you two." and she planted a kiss on his cheek, then went to Martin doing the same.

"_Ew mom_..." Chris said wiping his face a little.

Mr. Kratt chuckled, "Well, we'll see you around boys. And take care of those nice young ladies, you hear?"

Martin nodded, "Of course dad."

"See you guys!" Christine said hugging her brothers.

* * *

Once Chris and Martin said their goodbyes to their family, they gathered the tech team, and departed from the penthouse after getting their stuff.

As they came outside, the sun was setting over the horizon and a nice cool breeze came passing by. They went to the Tortuga which was parked outside, and it seemed like a whole new chapter is about to open to the Wild Kratts team.

"Okay so first the penthouse to grab our stuff, then it's back to the good old wild." Chris instructed with a smile.

"Hit it JZ." Koki said with a grin.

Jimmy saluted Koki and ran to pilot the Tortuga. "I'm on it!"

Everyone boarded the Tortuga, and as soon as they were on, it took off.

Howler and Survivor ran up to the girls immediately, happy to see them again.

Misty smiled, "Hey boy! Miss me?" and she rubbed Howler behind the ears, as she carried her bag to her room.

Laura laughed as she followed Misty, "Well would you look at this booger..." and she motioned to Survivor, who was jumping up and down wanting attention.

Misty smiled, and laughed, "Well, you better give him what he wants..."

Laura nodded, and pet Survivor on the head, and he hummed happily.

Chris and Martin watched Misty and Laura disappear down the hall, and finally Chris turned to Martin, "I can't wait to get out in the wild again."

"No kidding, I thought if we stayed in New York any longer I'd die..." Martin said chuckling as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Martin and Chris both laughed, but, Martin stopped short upon feeling a small box in his pocket.

Chris blinked, and stared at his brother's frozen face, "You okay bro?"

Martin blinked, and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine... I just remembered something that's all..."

Chris raised an eyebrow in puzzlement. "What's that?" He asked with interest.

Martin shrugged. "Nothing too important." He answered as he held the box in his pocket.

"Oh come on bro, what is it?" Chris wondered somewhat eagerly.

Martin sighed and placed a small smile on his lips. He leaned in to whisper it in his younger brother's ear and Chris was grinning at his older brother.

"You going to show her yet?" Chris wondered.

"I plan to." Martin said happily.

"I'll bet she'll love it Martin." Chris said as he playfully punched his brother on the arm.

Martin smiled, "I at least hope so... should I give it to her now?"

Chris shrugged, "Go for it."

Martin sighed, and took a deep breath as he went down the hall towards Laura's room.

Chris watched his brother disappear down the hall, and he shook his head to himself smiling.

Martin soon came in front of Laura door, which was wide open. He could see her going from her suitcase to her dresser, unpacking things.

He smiled, and knocked on the door to be polite.

Laura blinked and looked up, "Oh hi Martin." she smiled sweetly before going back to her unpacking, "What brings you here?"

Martin inhaled and exhaled as he stepped into her room. He felt a sweat droplet trickle down his neck. He so hoped that Laura would like the gift.

"Well, I uh... I came by to uh... give you something." Martin stuttered.

"Oh? And what's that?" Laura wondered as she stopped to turn around to look at him.

Martin pulled out a small white box. Laura watched with interest as Martin opened it.

Inside revealed a beautiful golden laced necklace with a light blue stone dangling from the bottom. Laura gasped when she saw the necklace inside the box. She looked up at Martin and said, "Martin, it's... _it's beautiful!_"

Martin sighed in relief and smiled. "Great, so do you like it?" He asked somewhat nervously.

"Like it? MK I love it! You bought that just for me?" Laura said with astonishment.

"Yeah, when I passed by it in a window I thought of you. Would you like it if I put it on you?" Martin explained calmly.

Laura smiled lightly, "Why not..." and she pulled back her blond hair slightly.

Martin came over to her, and gently placed it around her neck. Once he had it on her, he took a step back.

Laura smiled, and fingered the blue stone, "Wow... I... I really don't know what to say... except thank you..." her eyes sparkled.

Martin smiled, happy she liked it.

"Martin... I've been meaning to tell you..." she suddenly started, "That... well..." but she wasn't sure how to word her feelings.

_Oh nice Laura_, she thought, _when you really need to say something, you mess it all up. Just tell him you love him..._

"What's up Laura?" Martin wondered as he raised an eyebrow.

"I... well... I..." Laura stuttered. Laura bit her bottom lip and groaned in frustration. Martin watched with confusion.

_How did Chris do it? He just said I love you right? It shouldn't be this hard!_Laura thought.

Finally, she sighed and looked at Martin. "I... _I love you._"

There it was, she finally said it. It took her a long while until she finally confessed to him, but now that she admitted her feelings to him, what would he think?

Martin didn't know what to think actually. Part of him was shocked, and the other part was rejoicing.

Laura nervously waited for a response.

Martin sighed with relief, and looked down, then looked up at her with a smile, "Laura..." he started, "You have no idea, how long, I have been waiting to tell you the same thing..."

Laura's eyes lit up with joy, as she went over and hugged Martin.

Martin hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her. Finally, he gently lifted her chin so they locked eyes, and put their foreheads together.

And slowly, he pressed his lips against hers, and kissed her gently.

Laura closed her eyes, and kissed him back. Her thoughts drifted away, as she slowly, and gently wrapped her arms around his neck.

As they kissed, it felt like they were in another world, just the two of them as they forgot where they were and who was with them.

It was great that they both told each other those three magical words, as their kiss was proof of it. They didn't want to break away, but unfortunately later they would have to in order to catch their breath.

After the kiss, their foreheads touched, and they locked eyes with each other.

"You're beautiful Laura." Martin confessed in a whisper as he smiled.

"And you're amazing Martin." Laura whispered in happiness.

Martin kissed Laura on the lips one last time before he released the hug. "I better get back to Chris." He answered calmly.

"All right. Thank you for everything Martin." Laura thanked with a smile.

Martin smiled and nodded his head in return. He left Laura in her room.

Laura simply flopped back on her bed, and sighed dreamily.

_Finally_, she thought, _finally I can be with him..._

She quickly picked up her journal from her suitcase, and opened it to a free page. What had just happened to her, was something she just had to write down.

* * *

Martin, was obviously very happy as he walked back into the main control room.

Chris looked up at his brother, and with a smirking smile said, "I am guessing things went well with Laura?"

"Very well..." Martin said chuckling to himself, before he passed Chris and headed down another hall to his bedroom.

Chris rolled his eyes, and got back to the paper he was reading.

* * *

**_Review if you dare! ^^ Mwahahahahaha!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Misty was in her room, packing her things as well, unaware of just what occurred with Laura and Martin.

Howler was in the room with her, watching her as his tail wagged back and forth happily. She couldn't wait to go to the wild and see all the different animals with Chris.

She wished that soon, very soon, she would remember him completely. He's done so much for her, and it seemed like she couldn't do anything in return.

After when she packed everything up, she went over to Howler with a smile on her face, and knelt down to his level to pet him on the head.

"What should I do Howler? Chris has done so much for me... what do you think I should do to return the favor?" Misty wondered.

Howler listened to Misty, and thought about it. He continued to wag his tail back and forth happily and wished he could help Misty.

"I guess maybe trying to remember him completely is a start. What do you think Howler?" Misty asked.

Howler gave of a howl, and his tongue hanged out of his mouth as he seemed to smile.

"I'll take that as a yes." Misty said smiling, "Oh... but how?" she thought this over for a second, "Maybe... maybe Laura could help? Maybe she has something that would help me remember? I don't know..."

Howler watched Misty stand up, and pace back and forth, and unpack a thing here and there.

Finally, Misty stopped and sighed, "Well, I might as well go and talk to her..."

And with that she headed out of her room and went into Laura's right across the hall.

"Hey Laura!" Misty said smiling as she entered her friend's room, "What has you so happy?"

Laura blinked and looked up from her journal to see Misty, "Oh hi Misty... it's nothing..." and Laura giggled a little.

Misty blinked, "Erm, Laura... you never act this happy, are you sure?" she stared questioningly at her friend.

Laura froze slightly, putting her hand over her necklace, not exactly sure she wanted to tell Misty. It felt a bit secret at the moment, but maybe...

Laura couldn't hold it in. Misty was her best friend and they told each other everything. Laura giggled some more and she beckoned Misty over. Misty raised an eyebrow and she sat down on her bed with a questioning look.

Laura leaned in to whisper it to Misty in the ear and Misty's face lit up with rejoice.

"No way! Really?" Misty practically squealed.

Laura sighed dreamily and nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. Finally, after all this time, I finally had enough courage to tell him." She said happily.

Misty grinned and hugged Laura. "That's great Laura! I'm so glad you two are together!"

"Shhh! Mist, not so loud!" Laura instructed with a giggle.

Misty released her hug and covered her mouth. But she soon dropped her hand to the side and she said, "Say Laura I need to ask you something."

Laura blinked and looked at Misty. "What's up?"

"Well, it's just that, Chris has done so much for me. I was hoping to return the favor by trying to remember him completely. Do you have something that can help me with this dilemma?" Misty wondered as she looked at her feet.

Laura blinked, and opened her mouth, but, nothing came out, "Well, I don't know... maybe... well, do you remember the song Pretty Eyes by any chance?"

Misty shook her head, "It seem familiar, but, I think that's only because Chris told me how we all met and everything..."

Laura sighed, "Maybe I should let you hear it..." and she dug around in one of her drawers for her ipod, "Here, listen to it." and she handed Misty the small devise.

Misty took it carefully, and placed the head phones on her ears. When the song reached the middle, she could for some reason remember something about a cave and a camp fire, but, that was about it.

But then again, she remembered being cold and there being a fire.

~Flashback~

"Or maybe we could just stay in that cave?" Misty suggested.

Martin blinked, "What cave?"

"That one!" Laura pointed. There was a small cave entrance, slightly in the ground that was formed into a large boulder.

Chris blinked, "How on earth did we miss that?"

"Anyway, we don't know if it's safe or not..." Martin said slowly, "I'll go check it out..." he then went over to the small entrance and jumped in.

For a few minutes of standing in the pouring rain, everyone was waiting for Martin to come back out.

And finally Martin stuck his head out, "Yep, it's clear, though very old... and big for that matter! C'mon in!" and he pulled his head back in.

Laura hopped in quickly.

Chris nodded to Misty, "Ladies first." and motioned with his hands.

Misty giggled and bowed. "Why thank you my good sir." She said playfully and she ventured into the cave with Chris walking right behind.

Misty looked around and noticed that it was dark. She hated dark places and shivered. "I hate dark places," She insisted with the shake of her head.

"You'll be fine Misty, there's nothing to fear." Chris said reassuringly.

Misty smiled slightly. "I know, but I still hate dark places." She said stubbornly.

"No kidding," Martin's voice came from ahead of them, "I can't see a thing..."

You suddenly heard a tripping sound and a thump, "Ow..." Martin said again, "Sorry Laura, didn't see you there..."

"It's me, Martin..." Chris groaned.

"Oops, sorry bro..." said Martin as he got up, and bumped into Laura.

"Ow! Watch it!" Laura said, as she fell over, and Martin fell on her.

"Sorry, I keep tripping over something..." Martin said, going red a in the face a little.

"You keep tripping on me..." Misty groaned.

"Someone just light a match!" Laura called out.

Chris snapped his fingers together as he realized about his backpack. He opened it up and took out a flashlight. He turned it on.

"Ah there we go." Chris said with a smile.

"Finally, light." Misty said seriously.

"Much better," Martin agreed.

Laura smiled and sat beside Misty on a large rock, "So..." she whispered, "Being alone with the Kratt bros in a cave, you think that would count as a date?" Laura teased.

Misty smiled and hit Laura lightly, "Stop it! Anyway, this isn't how I pictured it..."

Laura laughed, "You never mentioned how you would picture it..."

Misty smirked, "Just stop!"

The two girls laughed but Misty shivered some more.

"Brrr... is it me, or is it really cold in here?" Misty asked as she rubbed her arms.

"Well it is a cave. Caves aren't exactly warm you know," Laura observed.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Thanks for being miss Obvious, Laura." Misty said playfully.

Laura smiled at Misty.

"But seriously, it is quite cold." Misty added with another shiver.

Laura nodded, "Don't worry!" she turned to Martin and Chris, "You guys almost got that fire ready?"

Martin nodded, "Almost," at the moment, he and Chris were lighting the wood the cut up, "Just waiting for a spark..."

Suddenly, a spark lit on the wood.

"Got one!" Chris announced.

Misty smiled and relaxed a little when Martin threw in some logs to get the fire going. "Ah, just gotta love the warmth." Misty said with relief.

Laura nodded her head in agreement as did the brothers.

"Hey Chris, do you have any marshmallows in that bag of yours?" Martin wondered as he sat next to Laura.

Chris went searching through his bag. "Maybe, let's see..."

Laura lightly blushed when she saw Martin sitting next to her.

"May I sit next to you?" Martin asked with a smile.

Laura smiled and laughed slightly nervous, "Um, of course! Why not!"

Martin nodded with a questioning smile, "So, find those marshmallows Chris?"

"Um..." Chris dug through his bag a little more, "Aha! Found 'em!"

Misty sighed with relief, "Great! I'm starving!"

"I also have a few more apples and so on, in case anyone wants one..." Chris added, as he sat next to his brother, and Misty, and passed extra sticks around, and marshmallows.

~Flashback Ends~

Misty smiled as part of her memory was coming back. It wasn't much, but it was something and that it was a start.

Laura was snapping her fingers in front of Misty face, "Hello? The song already ended. Misty? Earth to Misty? I'm losing you here._ Yoo-hoo?_"

Misty blinked, and snapped out of it, "Oh! Sorry! I just... I just saw the cave and... and the fire and everything else!"

Laura smiled, "Everything?"

Misty blinked, "Well... not everything I guess... I only remember the cave..."

Laura frowned, sighing, and turns to look out at the readers, "_Would the authors just let Misty remember already!_"

The authors ignore Laura, as Misty blinked and shakes her head, "It's going to take time Laura... we just have to keep trying..."

Laura sighed and nodded, "You're right..."

"So, what now? I mean, I'm guessing tomorrow we're going to a forest to see flying squirrels right?" Misty wondered as she handed Laura her IPod back.

"I guess sleep is our best option now." Laura offered with a shrug.

Misty smiled and nodded in agreement. "Good idea. Okay thanks Laura." She thanked sincerely.

Laura smiled in return. "Hey no prob. I'm you're best friend. Okay see you in the morning."

Misty stood up and walked out of Laura's bedroom. But Misty couldn't sleep, in fact, she couldn't. She still wanted to remember Chris completely and not knowing how or when she will was driving her crazy.

She smiled though that she was starting to remember him little by little, and if Chris was still up, she could tell him the good news? She went to go find him.

"Chris?" Misty called out as she went to the control room.

Chris was sitting in his chair when he heard Misty called out to her. He poked his head out of the newspaper he was reading and smiled when he saw Misty.

"Hey Mist, you called?" He asked as he watched her approach him.

Misty nodded her head in agreement and she had a small smile upon her face. "Yeah I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"You know how you wanted me to remember you completely, right?" Misty wondered as she played with her hair.

Chris nodded, "Yeah..."

"Well..." Misty started, "I'm... I'm trying to remember everything for you, and I already remember a little... but, I want to remember more, can you help?"

Chris blinked, and smiled slowly, "I'll try..." and he put down his paper and started to wrack his brain. He honestly was very happy she was trying to remember.

"Well," he started, "Do you remember anything about quicksand?"

Misty thought it over, "Er... well something definitely seems familiar about it... when I think of quicksand, I also think of snakes, spiders, and hospitals..."

Chris nodded. "Yup well, they were in there too." Chris answered back somewhat sadly.

Misty raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong Chris? It sounds as though the memory was painful." Misty observed.

"You could say that it was. Donita, Zach, and Gourmand captured you as bait to lure me, Laura, and Martin into a trap. When they filled the place with quicksand, that's when I confessed my love for you." Chris explained with a small smile.

Misty blinked as blurry images clawed at her brain. She gave off a small smile. "Even in the most dangerous of situations CK, you can be so romantic." She responded.

Chris laughed lightly, and smiled up at her, "Thanks..." and he looked over to the nearby window, "Well... it's starting to get late... maybe we should head in for the night?"

Misty nodded slowly, "Alright... maybe we can talk about this more later?"

Chris nodded, "Of course Misty." and he stood up, and stretched a little, "Well, goodnight!"

"Goodnight Chris..." Misty said with a smile as she kissed him gently.

Chris kissed back, before their lips separated and they headed off to their rooms.

* * *

The next morning, they had made it to the Indonesian rainforest. Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy all took turns piloting during the night so the other one could sleep and Jimmy descended down in the rainforest for arrival.

"We're here!" he called happily with the stretch of his arms.

Martin and Chris were all ready awake and in the control room, debating what animals they should search for.

"So, what animals should we look for today Martin?" Chris wondered as he took a swallow of a glass of milk that was in his hand.

Martin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Hmm, what animals live in the Indonesian rainforest that are endangered and that we didn't research on yet?" He wondered as he rubbed his chin in thought.

Chris began to pace back and forth, profound in thought as he debated about the endangered animals that he would love to see and research on.

Martin snapped his fingers together as he had an idea about an animal they could research on. Grabbing his Creature Pod from his pants pocket, he pressed a button to reveal an image of a tiger on the screen.

"We can research on the endangered Sumatran tiger?" Martin offered.

Chris stopped pacing as his eyes lit up with enthusiasm. He watched the video of the tiger roam the rainforest, in search for its pray.

"That's a great idea Martin!" Chris claimed excitedly.

"Great! Sounds like a plan. I'll get working on modifying the Sumatran tiger disks, just give me some data and it'll be complete." Aviva piped in as she went to her station.

"Don't forget to wake up Laura and Misty before you head out." Jimmy observed as he was playing his video game.

Martin nodded, "Right," he then turned to his brother, "So, you want to wake up Misty while I get Laura?"

Chris nodded, "Sure..." and he and Martin both quickly headed down the hall, both eager to study tigers.

Chris went into Misty's room, shaking her gently, "Wake up sleeping beauty..." he called out softly.

Misty's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled up at Chris, "Why good morning." she said.

Chris smiled, "Yes, it is a good morning, considering we're about to go find some Sumatran tigers."

Misty's eyes lit up as she quickly sat up, "Awesome! I'll be right there, just let me get dressed!"

Meanwhile, Martin had quietly gone into Laura's room, and went over to her gently shaking her, "Hey Laura,"

Laura immediately screamed and slapped Martin, unknowing that it was him.

Martin stepped back, and rubbed his face, "Ow..."

Laura blinked and gasped, standing up and going over to Martin, "Oh Martin I'm so sorry! You just startled me!"

Martin nodded, smiling lightly, "It's okay."

Laura still felt bad for slapping him, so she hugged him gently and asked, "You're going to be okay though, right?"

Martin waved his hand in the air. "I'll be fine don't worry about it."

"So what's up?" she asked curiously.

Martin's eyes twinkled as he asked, "How would you like to come with Chris, Misty, and I to go search for some Sumatran tigers?"

Laura's eyes twinkled just as much as Martin's. "Great! Sounds like fun! I'll just get dressed and I'll meet with you shortly, okay?" She said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll see you shortly just try not to take too long." Martin teased playfully.

Laura rolled her eyes amusingly at Martin and said, "Yeah, _you're funny_."

Martin shrugged his shoulders and left Laura to go get changed.

Soon, Misty met Laura in the hall after they were both dressed.

Misty smiled, "Morning Laura... wow, I haven't seen you in that power suit Aviva made, in a while..."

Laura nodded and looked down at the black jumpsuit she wore, "Yep, I left here in the Tortuga while we were in NY..."

"I'll have to get my vest from Aviva before we go out to find the tigers..." Misty mentioned as they both started down the hallway.

Luckily they found Aviva walking down the same hall, and she spotted Laura and Misty. With a smile and a wave, she came walking up to them.

"Morning girls!" she greeted enthusiastically.

"Morning Aviva." Laura and Misty said in unison.

"You going out in search for the Sumatran tigers right?" Aviva wondered.

Laura and Misty grinned in anticipation. "We sure are." Laura said excitedly.

"Great! Oh, here's you're Creature Power Suit Misty."

Aviva handed Misty her hot pink vest and Misty gladly took it from her. "Thanks Aviva!" She said excitedly as she looked it over.

Aviva giggled and said merrily, "No prob girls. I'll work on making you a Sumatran tiger power disk too, and just like what I told Chris and Martin, just give me some data and it should be completed by then."

"That's awesome Aviva." Misty said happily as she slipped on her vest.

And they made it to the controll room where they saw Chris and Martin waiting for them.

Chris smiled, "Great! You two are ready!"

"Yep." Misty said easily.

Martin nodded, and passed them both some cereal bars, "Well, take these, it's time to go creature adventuring!"

Chris nodded and sighed happily, laughing a little, "Finally, the Kratts will be back free and in the wild..."

Martin laughed and nodded in agreement.

Misty smiled as she headed over to the door, "I'll beat you all out!"

Laura shook her head, also laughing, "Not if I beat you first!"

"Oh no you're not!" Misty said as she began to run.

Laura quickly followed suit, as did Martin and Chris.

"Have fun!" Aviva called out with a giggle.

Soon, the four of them rushed out of the Tortuga, and Martin was victorious of getting out first.

"Ha! I won!" Martin gloated.

"That's because we let you win. I would have beaten you fair and square." Laura teased.

"I would have beaten all of you, but considering I'm a robot I thought to myself... that wouldn't be fair." Misty insisted.

Chris laughed and said, "Well you win some you lose some. Come on, let's go search for those tigers."

They began their search for the Sumatran tigers.

"Keep your eyes peeled. They could be anywhere in the rainforest." Martin instructed.

"Yeah what do you think the coolest thing about them is Martin?" Chris wondered.

Martin thought this over, "Hm, well, I definitely find it interesting that they are the smallest of the tiger subspecies..."

Misty nodded in agreement, "They're such beautiful creatures too!"

"No kidding," Laura continued, "All the stripes and markings are just simply amazing!"

That made Chris remember something, "Hm... I wonder..."

"What?" Misty asked, curiously.

"Well, Tigers and Zebras have similar stripes, correct?"

"Correct." Martin answered.

"Well, wouldn't you think, that if the tiger wanted too, they could confuse a creature with the many stripes, just like a zebra?" Chris said with a smile.

"Hmm, you make a good point there Chris, but every creature has its own way of protecting itself. Just like with the Zebra, it can confuse its prey with the stripes, but I bet the Sumatran tigers have a different way of protecting themselves." Martin lectured.

"Okay so you think the Sumatran tigers have a different way of protecting themselves. What do you think that is?" Chris wondered with thought as he rubbed his chin.

"Maybe it's stealth?" Laura wondered.

Martin and Chris exchanged glances. "Stealth?" They repeated in unison.

Laura shrugged her shoulders. "Sure in their soundless search for prey, they won't be detected by their prey that easily, plus they also hunt at night." Laura explained casually.

"Well what are we doing just spilling out facts for? Let's search for the amazing creature all ready!" Misty called out as she was ahead of the group.

Chris blinked, and quickly jogged to catch up with Misty, as did the others.

"Though, we have to keep in mind, this is a huge forest, and it won't be that easy to find a tiger..." Martin said.

"Yeah, but it would be easy to find us..." Misty pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"Um..." Misty started, "I'm in bright pink, Laura's in dark black, Martin's in bright blue, and Chris your in bright green. We're very noticeable..."

Laura laughed, "Well, at least the tech team shouldn't be able to lose us..."

Misty laughed. "Yeah you got a point there."

"And I don't think that Sumatran tigers eat humans either." Martin said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, their diet consists of tapir, wild boar and deer." Chris added as he used his Creature Pod to display the prey on the screen.

"As well as smaller animals, like monkeys, birds and fish. They may also prey on orangutans, but do so infrequently since the primates spend little time on the ground." Martin finished with the nod of his head.

"So, if I were a Sumatran tiger, where would I be?" Laura wondered as she looked around the area.

"Sleeping maybe..." Misty answered to Laura, "Since they hunt more at night..."

"Then, we should keep an eye out for tigers, _and tiger dens_..." Martin said, looking around them carefully.

"Maybe if I turn into a tiger..." Laura started, "I'll be able to sense things better, and find another tiger..."

"Good idea..." Chris said.

So, Laura turned into a tiger, and sulked over, going through some bushes.

Just at that moment, a powerful wind brushed by them, and the sound of a jet engine could be heard above.

"What the-? What's going on?" Misty wondered as she stayed close to Chris.

Chris and Martin looked up at the sky and frowned when they saw the pink jet zoom by. "Donita." They said in unison.

Misty blinked as she was confused. "Who's Donita?" She asked.

"A crazy fashion lady, who turns animals into suspended animation..." Laura answered simply, coming back from around the bushes.

Chris nodded slowly, "Let's keep an eye out for her also... we don't want any animals getting into trouble..."

Everyone agreed with Chris, as they went on walking.

Misty frowned when that named sounded familiar, but she didn't know why.

"Why does that name sound so familiar?" Misty wondered as she tapped her chin with her index finger in thought.

"Because she captured us Misty. She used us as fashion models for a while." Laura recalled with a shiver. "I never want to do that again." She said seriously with the shake of her head.

"And you won't. Chris and I will make sure of it." Martin claimed.

Chris nodded his head in agreement. "Yup. That won't happen on our watch."

Laura smiled. "I know."

Misty searched through her memories, and though it was blurry she began to remember being trapped inside Donita's jet.

"Wait a minute, I remember it now! I can't believe it, but I'm slowly starting to remember everything!" Misty exclaimed merrily.

The three smiled brightly at Misty.

"That's great Misty!" Laura exclaimed happily.

But suddenly Martin shushed them all, looking around carefully, "Guys! Listen!"

They all froze, and in the distance they could hear a faint roar.

"That's a tiger roar... definitely..." Chris said quietly, "But, they usually don't roar much... last time I checked anyway..."

"It's sounds like it's in trouble..." Misty said slowly.

"Isn't that coming from the direction the jet went?" Laura asked blinking.

Chris, Martin, and Misty nodded.

"Yes. Let's go!" Misty insisted.

"To the creature rescue!" Chris and Martin said in unison as they high-fived each other.

Laura giggled and the four of them went into the direction Donita's jet flew in. As they approached the jet, they hid in the bushes, hoping to not be seen by Donita.

"Hurry up Dabio! I haven't gotten all day!" came Donita's voice from inside the jet.

"Duh yes Donita!" Dabio called back as he struggled with the Sumatran tiger.

The tiger was clearly annoyed with the dumb henchman, as Dabio kept trying to throw a big, thick net over it.

The tiger would occasionally roar, and hiss, and swat it's paw at Dabio here and there.

Chris and Martin took no time at all, jumping out in front of Dabio, ready to put up a fight, "Stop this Donita! That tiger doesn't belong to you!" Chris argued.

The tiger, simply saw Chris and Martin as more enemies, so, he hissed and swat his paw at them too.

Chris and Martin dodged, "Hey, we're on your side!" Martin said blinking.

When the brother weren't looking, Dabio threw the net at them, and it covered the Kratts quickly.

"Uh oh..." Laura said from the side lines, "Misty, you help the bros, I'll try to make sure Donita doesn't get away..."

Misty nodded her head in agreement and went out to help the bros. She ran up in front of Dabio and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked over at Misty and blinked. "Huh?" He asked.

"Excuse me, but would you mind letting Chris and Martin go?" She asked politely.

Chris and Martin blinked. "Misty that won't exactly work you know." Chris said with the shake of his head.

Dabio blinked some more, obviously not understanding the question. Misty sighed and shook her head. "You mess with the bros, you mess with me." She answered bluntly as she gave a sharp kick to Dabio and he fell over seeing stars.

She went up to the net and annalyzed it.

"Did you just kick Dabio?" Martin wondered with surprise.

Misty nodded her head in agreement. "Yup I did. He deserved it."

Being still a tiger, Laura ran over in front Donita, and let out a fierce growl.

Donita gasped and was taken back, but soon regained her posture as she realized it was Laura, "Oh look... the little Kratt team here to stop me again... _how fun_..." she said bored.

Laura huffed, "Just be quiet Donita! You don't exactly have the upper hand in this!"

"Well neither do you..." Donita said, pushing a button on a rather stylish remote.

The net suddenly was yanked and pulled up by a rope, Chris and Martin both giving shouts as they were being tumbled about.

Misty gasped, and fell backwards, considering she had been working on getting the net of them.

Laura exposed another growl as she saw them being tumbled over. She glared at Donita. "Leave them alone!" She roared.

Donita only laughed amusingly at Laura's empty threat. "Ha! Poor darling, you know I won't do that."

"What do you want them for? And what do you want the tigers for?" Laura demanded, ready to strike.

Donita rolled her eyes annoyingly at Laura. "I need top models this year Laura, and with the fabulous stripes those tigers wear, and how the fur is so soft... oh I'll make millions!" She explained merrily.

Misty wasn't liking the sound of that at all. She clenched her hands into fists, having the need to hurt her.

"Listen Donita! Though I might not fully remember you, you need to stop this right now!" Misty demanded.

"Pfft, forget it." Donita said with a wave of her hand, and the net went flying into the jet.

Laura and Misty, gasped and winced upon hearing the net hit the hard floor with a thud, and the Kratts groan in pain.

"You know..." Donita continued, "You two can be models too, if you want..."

"Never in a million years!" Misty said with a growl, as she stood beside Laura.

"To bad..." Donita said slowly, grinning evilly, looking behind them.

Suddenly, Laura and Misty were picked up from behind, and, of course it was Dabio.

Laura turned back into her human self, as she and Misty struggled to get free.

"Put the squeeze on them for good Dabio..." Donita said, heading into the jet.

Misty struggled to free herself. "Chris!" She called folornly.

"Let us go!" Laura demanded as she thrashed about.

Dabio tightened the squeeze on Laura and Misty, and Laura gasped out in pain. Misty also gave out a gasp. Donita watched with delight as she would get rid of those two pests once and for all.

"I... I won't let you do this!" Misty gasped out as she elbowed Dabio in the face, causing him to release his hold on them.

They dropped to the ground and Misty was starting to loathe Donita. She ran up to Donita and picked her up from the shirt collar. Misty glared at Donita, lifting her off the ground.

"Let the Kratt brothers go, now." Misty hissed darkly.

Donita concealed her fear, and scowled down at Misty, "I will not, and there is no way you can make me..."

Misty's gripped harder, "Wanna bet?"

Donita growled, "Dabio! Now!"

Misty looked behind her, to see Dabio with a suspended animation gun, getting ready to fire it straight at her.

But, luckily, Laura had pounced on Dabio, causing him to lose aim and to shoot the ground.

Though, Dabio was able to hit a pressure point on Laura's neck, and she fainted in great pain.

Misty gasped, as she watched Dabio pick up her friend, and her gaze went back to Donita.

Donita smiled evilly, "It's either the Kratts or your best friend, darling..."

Misty growled. "You... You..." She began to release her hold on Donita.

Misty did her best to control her rising anger. She wasn't a monster. Donita held her smile as she felt her feet touch the ground.

"Take me instead Donita. I'll cooperate more than the Kratts anyway. And Laura... I want her safe as well. Please, just use me instead." She begged as she looked down at her feet.

Donite laughed, she was highly amused, "Oh I see, your willing to risk your life for your friends... how sweet... how disgustingly sweet..." she shook her head slowly.

"Well?" Misty said angrily, "Will you take me instead of them or not?"

"Oh darling, don't you see? I can't give away the Kratts just like that, considering they're my main enemies, and I need to get rid of them." she brushed her hair from her face, "You and your friend really don't mean anything to me either, but, I'd thought it be fun to have you choose anyway..."

Suddenly Misty felt something hit from behind, and she was instantly frozen.

Dabio must have gotten the suspended animation gun again, and fired it at Misty.

Donita easily got out of Misty grip, and smiled victoriously, "But, if you really want to come..." she looked back to her jet, "I'll have Dabio carry you and your worthless friend on board..."

And just like that, Dabio picked up both Laura and Misty, and headed on board the jet after Donita.

Martin and Chris were struggling to get free from the net. They stopped when they heard Donita laughing victoriously. They both exchanged concerned glances and they gasped when they saw Dabio carrying a fainted Laura and a frozen Misty in both arms.

"_She did not just do that to them._" Martin said with a growl as he saw the unconscious Laura.

"Believe it bro, because she just did." Chris answered with the shake of his head.

Martin glared daggers at Donita as he watched her smirk triumphantly. "I hope you two are comfortable." She mocked them as she walked up to the trapped Kratt brothers.

"Let the girls go Donita. It's us you want, not them." Chris informed her confidently.

Donita laughed. "Oh such irony! Didn't you know, Chris? Your darling Misty gave herself up to me in order to save you, and this will make it all the more amusing!"

Chris's eyes widened, and if he could've gotten through the net to attack Donita, he probably would have.

Martin put a comforting hand on Chris's shoulder, but, at the moment there was no comfort for either.

* * *

Laura and Misty were brought to a room, similar to the one that Donita had put them in the first time they had met.

Dabio took out the ray gun again, and shot Misty before he left locking the door tight behind him.

Misty gasped as she could move again, and she fell on her hands and knees. She looked over to Laura, who was still in pain and unconscious. She went over to her, shaking her lightly, hoping she would wake up. But, no avail.

* * *

Donita examined the Kratt brothers thoroughly. "Now what to do with you two..." Donita began as she sat on her pink couch and thought of different ways to get rid of them.

* * *

Misty frowned when she couldn't wake up Laura. Misty turned around and saw the full length mirror. She looked at her reflection and frowned at it with displeasure. What could she possibly do now? Donita is most likely going to get rid of the Kratt brothers, Laura is unconscious, and I... I'm stuck here with Donita. Misty thought in her mind.

She sat down and pulled her legs close to her chest. Burying her face into her knees, she began to cry.

* * *

Chris and Martin exchanged terrified glances.

Martin remembered the whole model/draco lizard incident, and he didn't want that to happen again.

"Hm... well, since you two were trying to save that tiger... maybe tiger outfits would be appropriate..." Donita thought out loud, "And maybe with those two girls, I can have tigeress outfits..."

Chris shook his head, "You might once been able to get my brother to be a model, but no way are you going to get me into a tiger suit..."

Donita rolled her eyes, "Yeah, uh huh, whatever. Can't you see I'm thinking here?"

"Well excuse us madame crazy clothes..." Martin groaned sarcastically. He honestly was sick of being in a net.

Donita tried her best to ignore them as she played with her pen. "Hmmm..." She thought with fascination.

* * *

Laura suddenly stirred, and she groaned sitting up, "Oh gosh... ow my neck..." and she carefully rubbed her neck, as pain still ripped through her body.

Misty was too busy sobbing to notice Laura's conscious state, but Laura heard Misty and looked over.

"Misty?" she asked.

Misty stopped sobbing and looked up to see Laura giving off a confused expression. Misty wiped the tears from her face and she smiled. "Laura! Oh thank goodness you're awake!"

Laura smiled in return and looked around the room. Recognizing where she was, she blinked and said with dismay, "Don't tell me where in Donita's jet."

"Unfortunately, we are." Misty said sadly.

Laura sighed, "I'm sorry, this is probably all my fault... I didn't see it coming when Dabio hit me in the neck..."

Misty shook her head, "No, it's not your fault... don't start thinking that..."

Laura nodded, and she and her friend exchanged sad smiles.

"So..." Laura started, "How are we going to get out of this one?"

Misty shrugged and hugged her knees close to her, "I don't know..."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Laura and Misty gasped to see Donita walk in.

Donita had sent the Kratts with Dabio to get dressed, so she could work on the girls.

"Hello darlings..." Donita said menacingly.

Laura growled lightly, and Misty shrunk beside her friend.

"Let's get you both into some of my designs, and then we'll bring you out to the catwalk..." Donita continued, going over to a rack of clothes, "You'll both be wearing the latest fashion of tiger skin dresses!"

And Donita came back from the rack holding up two dresses, that would show much more then the girls would be comfortable with.

"And, Laura darling..." Donita started with a disgusted smirk, "Only the jewelry I supply will be allowed..." and she reached for the necklace Martin had given Laura.

Laura gasped and pulled back, "Don't you dare touch me! The necklace stays!"

Donita blinked, and shook her head angrily, "I will not allow it."

But, Laura wasn't going to give up the necklace that easy, Misty could tell this for sure.

"Hand it over, Laura. Now." Donita ordered with impatience.

"No way!" Laura spat out.

Donita groaned in annoyance but then looked at Misty with a smirk. "Misty darling, since you decided to stay with me, be a doll and tell your friend to take that rediculous necklace off." She mocked.

Laura blinked in astonishment and looked at Misty. Misty sighed heavily and reached a hand out towards her. "Please Laura, do as she says. It's not worth it."

"But Misty you know this necklace means a lot to me! And did I miss something when I was unconscious? Because I could have sworn I heard Donita say that you belong to her now."

"I... I..." Misty stuttered.

Laura shook her head slowly, gripping her necklace, "Oh no..." she mumbled silently to herself.

Donita rolled her eyes, "Would you two stop yapping and give over the necklace!"

"Over my dead body..." Laura growled.

Donita glared, but then smiled evilly, "We could arrange that..."

Misty's eyes widened, "Please Laura! Just give her the necklace! I don't want you killed!" she begged.

Laura looked down, and then glared up at Donita, "I'll take it off... but it stays with me..."

Donita gave a frustrated sigh, and finally nodded, "Whatever! Just take it off and put on this dress!"

Laura relecuntly took off the necklace and narrowed her eyebrows in disgust. "You may have forced us once, but you'll never put me into that." She spat out with the shake of her head.

Donita raised an eyebrow. "Oh no? You do remember the manacin pose beam, don't you darling?" She asked as he waved the remote in her face.

Laura exposed a growl and yanked the dress from Donita.

Donita grinned and handed Misty another one. "I expect you two to be ready in fifteen minutes. We're going to do the catwalk shortly after you're dressed." Donita ordered as she left the girls in the locked room.

Misty frowned and decided to get dressed. "Laura I'm so sorry." She apologized.

Laura shook her head, "You have nothing to be sorry about... It's Donita who's going to pay..." she said huffing to herself as she over looked the dress, "Dang... this thing goes really low in the front..."

Misty nodded, "Mine too... they're also way to short for comfort..."

Laura nodded in agreement, "I wonder what the guys will have to wear..."

* * *

Actually, Martin and Chris were practically matching in the outfits they were forced to wear. Which were tiger skin vests, revealing most of their chests, and tiger skin pants with edges of black.

"We look ridiculous..." Martin said blankly, as he studied himself in a nearby mirror.

Chris sighed heavily in agreement. "You're right, we do." He said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Martin exposed a growl of frustration. "I once was forced into dressing up because of Donita, and that I could tollerate, but being forced a second time... she's pushing the line."

Chris's eyes reflected pity for his older brother and he placed a caring hand on his shoulder. Then, he remembered Aviva and the rest of the tech team how lucky they were that they're not in this sort of situation. He blinked and then grinned. Snapping his fingers together he said, "The tech team can get us!"

Martin's eyes lit up with delight. "Yeah good idea bro!" But then his eyes narrowed. "But how are we going to contact them? Donita took our Creature Pods so there's no way of contacting them."

Chris thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers again. "Misty! I'm sure Misty will have her Creature Pod on her!" He announced with determination.

Martin blinked, "But what if Donita took away her CP too?"

"Well, we'll find out..." Chris said slowly, "Because here comes Dabio to take us to the catwalk..." and he motioned to the opening door.

Dabio quickly urged them rudely, to move it down the hall, and to the catwalk room.

And, Donita was doing the same to the girls.

Laura was still fussing over her dress as she went down the hall, "Ugh! It's itchy! I don't care if it looks nice on me, I don't like it!"

Misty nodded in agreement, and tried to raise her friends spirit with a little joke, "Well, the guys sure should get a hoot out of us, dressed like this..."

Laura laughed. "Maybe..." She then noticed three figures coming into view and smiled when she saw Martin. "Well, here they come now." She said motioning towards the guys.

Misty blinked and looked over. She snickered to herself when she saw what they were wearing.

"Great now that everyone's here, it's time to do the catwalk." Donita ordered as she pressed the red button on her remote.

The manican pose beam shot down on Martin first. He groaned in annoyance. "Really? You're using that old fashioned trick on me again?"

"It's to make sure you don't escape Martino. Now, prowl the catwalk and swing those hips." Donita ordered.

Martin gave a shout as the manican beam made him go up onto the catwalk.

Donita could control two people at once as she made another beam go over Misty.

Dabio had his own remote, and mimicked what Donita did with Laura and Chris.

As Martin and Laura passed each other on the catwalk, going opposite ways, Laura couldn't snicker, and tease Martin, "Nice outfit there Marty..."

Martin rolled his eyes, smiling to himself, "_You too..._"

Donita sighed, "Less talking, more posing!"

When Chris and Misty passed by each other, Chris whispered, "Misty, do you have your CP?"

Misty blinked. "I think so, why?" She whispered back.

"If you get the chance, call the tech team. They'll be our ticket out of here." Chris whispered back.

Misty's eyes widened with comprehension. "Good idea Chris! That's only if we ever get out of this mess first..." She whispered excitedly.

"Misty make a silly monkey face!" Donita ordered.

Misty blinked as she was forced to make a silly monkey face, and she and Chris's conversation ended short.

Soon, all of them were really tired and sore after going down the catwalk for the past two hours. The girls were especially sore, considering the high heels they were in.

"My feet ache..." Laura groaned to Misty, as they passed and she was forced to do a fast twirl that nearly made her sick.

Misty nodded, "Ugh, I know how you feel..."

"I want you four to look good for me out there tonight, you hear? I made special plans and I don't want them ruined. I'll allow a fifteen minute break, but I want you four back up there on the catwalk shortly after." Donita instructed seriously.

She turned to look at Dabio. "Dabio take the two Kratts back to their quarters. I'll take the girls back to theirs." She ordered.

"Uh yes Donita."

Dabio pushed Martin and Chris back to the room they were trapped in two hours ago.

"Oww! Watch it! We're still sore from the stupid catwalk!" Martin yelled out somewhat angrily.

Dabio blankly glared at them, "Donita say you go in room! To bad dum-dum!"

Martin blinked, and angrily got in Dabio's face, "I'm the dum-dum? You're the dum-dum you dummy!"

Chris sighed and pulled his brother away, "Martin. Calm down. Your just tired..."

Martin growled, "Tired and sick of that idiot bossing us around..."

"Donita or Dabio?"

"Both..."

Chris sighed, and nodded in agreement, and then lowered his voice into a whisper, "Don't worry, Misty's going to try to call the tech team..."


	7. Chapter 7

**This shall conclude to the_ THE END _of this story. And me and Dazz, shall now set this story into;_ TO BE CONTINUED._**

**So Dazzle and I, can get a well deserved break (I mean, have you seen how long each chapter is? XD). See you in the sequel.**

**_THE END._**

**_EL FINAL._**

Misty and Laura/Kitty; We get it...**_  
_**

**XD Sorry...**

_**THIS IS THE END.**_

_**THE LAST... 'TIL THE NEXT.  
**_

_**ENDING.  
**_

Martin; DX Someone make her stop!

Chris; PLEASE!_**  
**_

**_Okay, this is ending... right now... or right now... or possibly now... or-_**

MK, CK, Mist and Kit; THE END!

**_*adds* For now. ^^_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_And_ I think this chapter is long overdue... So everyone enjoy this! I'm hoping you like this! ^^ R&R!**

**This officially means we're continuing the story. ;) Break time is over.  
**

* * *

Chris sighed, and nodded in agreement, and then lowered his voice into a whisper, "Don't worry, Misty's going to try to call the tech team..."

Martin raised his eyebrow. "She has her CP on her?" he whispered back.

Chris nodded. "Yup. Shouldn't be long now."

"Good, if I'm stuck in here any longer with this bozo, I'll probably go insane." Martin whispered with a small smile.

Dabio rudely pushed both Chris and Martin into the room, causing them to fall on top of each other. Dabio closed the door behind him and locked the brothers in the room.

"Get up you two, and get moving. You're lucky I'm even giving you fifteen minutes to rest up." Donita barked as she grabbed both girl's wrists and yanked them to stand on their feet.

"Oww!" Laura and Misty yelled our in pain and in unison.

"Donita for crying out loud these shoes are killing us!" Misty almost said crying and shouting.

Donita rolled her eyes, "You'll get use to them, now, MOVE!" and she pushed them to hurry up and head down the hall. Misty and Laura both groaned as they leaned on each other for support. It was even worse when Laura tripped, and they both fell over.

"Sorry..." Laura mumbled as she worked herself to her feet again, and helped her friend up.

Misty shook her head, "It's fine..." though it really wasn't, it was painful.

Donita growled, "KEEP MOVING!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Laura snapped back, having quite enough of Donita.

Donita blinked and glared at Laura. "What did you say to me?" She hissed.

"I said _shut up_." Laura repeated hotly.

Misty blinked when she could have sworn she saw sparks of anger in their eyes. "Oh boy..." She said with the shake of her head.

"That's it, Laura you're coming with me. No one dare says shut up to Donita Donata, and I'll make sure your punishment is severe..." She tightly grabbed Laura's wrist, causing her to yelp out of pain. Donita yanked Laura away from Misty and she exposed a serious expression.

Misty gasped. "_Laura!_" She called out. Laura tried to pull away, but, she felt terribly weak and completely defenseless. Misty didn't know what to do, "Donita! Stop! Don't hurt her!"

"It's to late for that now! And if you don't want anything to happen to you or the Kratts you better go back to that room and stay there!" Donita growled. Misty gasped, as tears formed in her eyes. What could she do?

"Misty," Laura called back quickly, "It's alright, _I'll be fine_..." she lied, "Just go back..." Misty felt as if frozen, but she slowly and sadly nodded, and headed down the hall.

Meanwhile, Chris and Martin were still locked in there room, when Chris noticed something, "Bro, do you hear something?" The sound of Donita shouting and Laura yelling could be heard from the hallway.

Chris peeked through the keyhole of the door, "Uh oh... Donita's taking Laura somewhere and she doesn't look happy..."

Martin blinked and quickly moved his brother aside so he could look, "Oh... no... Laura! I have to get out and help her! Quick!"

Chris blinked, "How?"

Martin quickly looked to all the clothes in the room, "One of these outfits is bound to have a pin, we can use that to pick the lock!"

Chris smiled. "Good idea!" He praised.

He and Martin searched the outfits for a pin. "Come on, come on, there's gotta be one in here somewhere!" Martin searched frantically.

Chris found one and pulled it off of the outfit. "Got one!" He announced.

Martin looked over and grinned. "Great! Now let's get out of here and save Laura!" He said eagerly.

Chris went over to the locked door and began to fidget with the doorknob. Chris bit his bottom lip as he played with the lock and pin.

Martin could hear the shouting going farther and farther down the hall, "Ugh, c'mon Chris! Hurry!"

Chris waved his right hand in the air, "Hold your horses, I'm getting it!" And the lock clicked seconds after he said that. Chris stood up with a proud smile, "Great! Now let's go and-" but his brother was already out the door and dashing down the hallway.

Donita and Laura were still in sight, thank goodness, and apparently neither of them noticed Martin was coming up quickly behind them. And Chris of course, was dashing behind Martin. But, Dabio was now running behind Chris, trying to catch them after he noticed the door was open.

"Get your hands off of Laura!" Martin yelled out to Donita.

Donita blinked when she heard Martin's voice. "What the-?" She asked as she turned around to see Martin running up to her.

Martin grabbed Donita's wrist and ripped her hand off of Laura's. "Don't you dare harm her Donita." Martin hissed dangerously.

Laura fell to the floor with a shout and a thud. She groaned and tried to push herself up. "Martin..." Laura said weakly as she looked at him.

Martin dropped Donita to the ground and went over to Laura. "I'm here Laura, did she hurt you?" He asked with concern.

"Just my wrist, but I'll be fine." Laura reassured him with a small smile. Martin quickly bent down to pick her up, but, Donita kicked him on the back, causing him to fall over Laura.

Laura blinked, and gasped, "Martin are you alright?"

Martin growled, "I will be when Donita is far away from us..."

"GAH!" Chris's voice came from behind them. He was trying to avoided being hit with a chair that a dumb henchman was chasing him with. Martin got up, helping Laura up as well, having her stand behind him to be away from Donita.

Donita shook her head smirking, "Oh you've done it Martino... now you and your little girlfriend are going to suffer highly..."

Martin shook his head, "Not if you suffer first!"

Donita blinked, "Oh? Is that a threat?"

"_Maybe..._"

Donita laughed, "Oh right, and how do you plan on making me suffer?"

Martin smirked, and simply removed the tiger vest he was wearing, "This newly designed tiger vest you made... I can see it's now it's only kind..." And he motioned back to Chris, who had no vest on, mainly because Dabio had ripped it in half by accident.

Donita's eyes went from Martin to the vest, "Don't... you... _dare!_"

"Oh, I dare!" Martin said, snickering.

Donita growled. "Fine! You can keep Laura! Just don't hurt my precious design!"

Martin smiled. "That's much better."

Donita then grinned and Martin raised an eyebrow as he missed the joke. "But I get to keep Misty here with me and I'll hurt her instead!"

Laura gasped. "You're not going to lay a finger on her!" She insisted.

Chris exposed a growl when he heard Donita. "We're leaving this jet with Misty by our side Donita!" Chris claimed angrily.

Donita huffed, "We'll see about that, last time I checked, you all were still on my jet anyway..."

Chris, Martin and Laura all looked around to the walls of the jet hall. None of them actually thought of any plan on how getting out.

* * *

"You got kidnapped by Donita?" Aviva asked blinking.

"Again?" Jimmy added.

Misty had called the tech team, and had quickly filled them in on everything that had happened.

"Yes, again... and we need help! Is there any chance you guys could figure out a way to get us all out of here?" Misty frantically asked.

Koki nodded, "We'll be there as soon as possible!"

"Don't worry Misty! We're on our way!" Aviva concluded before she turned of the connection.

Misty sighed in relief. It was great having backup when needed, but now what? She didn't know what to do until they got there. She sighed. "Great, now what?" Misty asked with a groan.

* * *

"Dabio, get Misty for me." Donita instructed.

"Uh yes Donita." Dabio answered and he went to fetch Misty.

Dabio came to Misty's room, and told her, "Donita will see you now." Misty sighed and walked with Dabio to where Donita was.

Misty then blinked upon seeing all her friends in the room as well, "Martin? Chris? Laura?"

They weren't even tied up or anything, just standing there...

"Misty darling, we've decided you are staying with me..." Donita finally said, breaking the silence.

"We did not decide that!" Laura shouted across the room at Donita.

Donita rolled her eyes, "Well we will eventually..."

"Never in a million years Donita!" Chris said angrily.

"What's going on?" Misty asked blinking.

"We're trying to make Donita stop thinking she owns you..." Martin said with a groan.

"Well... I kind of told her she could have me in exchange for your freedom earlier..." Misty answered honestly, recalling the little agreement they made outside the jet.

"WHAT?" they all asked in unison.

Misty nodded her head in agreement. "Laura was unconscious and in Dabio's grip, while you two were trapped in the net. She forced me to choose, but I decided to let her take me instead in exchange for your freedom. I... I'm sorry." She apologized sincerely. Donita grinned in triumph while Misty slowly began to walk over to Donita.

"You see, I tricked the young lady, and now she is in my power." Donita said, pulling Misty over to the side, "If you were to make a trade with me, maybe I would consider letting her go... perhaps you could get me 50 tigers or so?"

Chris was shocked when he found himself almost agreeing with that offer, but, he said nothing. Martin and Laura exchanged terrified glances.

"What should we do?" Laura asked Martin. But before Martin could answer, Chris went over to Donita.

"Deal." He said.

Martin blinked, "Wha-?"

"Just trust me..." Chris said calmly.

Donita blinked, "Hm, how do I know you'll keep that promise?"

Chris looked down, "I'll stay with you and Misty until they get the tigers. That way, you know Martin and Laura will come back..."

Donita judged that to be fair, "Alright..." she shrugged. Martin and Laura's mouths hung open as they blankly stared at Chris. Donita then went over to Laura and Martin, "Well, you better get me those tigers, or else." and she turned away from them, taking a remote, "Oh, and I hope you can _fly_..."

And she pressed the button and the floor open right underneath Laura and Martin, sending them suddenly hurtling down into the far forest below.

Chris and Misty's eyes widened with disbelief. "_Laura!_" Misty cried out.

"_Martin!_" Chris announced.

But luckily for them, Aviva quickly grabbed Martin's wrist before they plummeted to the ground. Laura was gripping onto Martin's legs when Aviva pulled them up with a few grunts. When they were safely inside the Tortuga, Aviva sighed with relief that they were all right.

"Thanks for the save Aviva." Martin thanked with a small smile, but his eyes reflected something else.

"Misty called us not too long ago, so we came as quickly as we could." Aviva told him casually.

"Where is Chris and Misty?" Koki wondered.

Laura and Martin exchanged sad glances. "They're still with Donita." Laura said with a sigh.

"What happened?" Aviva wondered.

So Martin told Aviva of the deal which Chris agreed to. Aviva blinked and just stared at Martin, "I know Misty means a lot to you guys, but to sacrifice 50 tigers? _EEK_..." she shook her head slowly.

Martin sat down sadly, "I know, but, with Donita having Chris in her grasp now too, it makes it more serious..."

"And Chris seemed sure with what he was doing..." Laura added, "I think he knows something we don't..."

Martin blinked, "What do you mean?"

"I think he accepted the offer so he could stay with Misty, and possibly they could escape that way..." Laura tried to explain, and she was actually quite right.

"But, we can't just leave them there..." Martin said, "And we can't go to Donita short handed..."

Laura nodded, "And we won't..." she then smiled and looked to Aviva, "So, Aviva, how good are you at making realistic robots?"

* * *

**_Review if you truly want more! ^^ Comment on your favorite parts! REVIEW!_**


End file.
